


Bad Boys Wear Black

by Azure_Zink



Series: BLACK [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Zink/pseuds/Azure_Zink
Summary: Inuyasha is more than just your typical street rat, with mysterious powers and mysterious life will our Royal King Sesshomaru be tempted. Faced with choosing between the uncouth shiro inu half-demon and the rude kuro inu demoness, is he making the right decision? Or does Inuyasha have a little more in store for or King that he's just not ready for.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: BLACK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965343
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"My lord, the limo is waiting outside for you. We'll arrive to the Lady Kira's mansion in approximately 20min, exactly 5 minutes before we're due." Jaken squawked as he tried to keep pace with the lord. Sesshomaru's adviser Menou followed just behind with an itinerary.

"Mi lord, I can't believe they're making you come all the way. They should be happy that the lord showed interest in their child, yet instead they're using it as a power play. Unbelievable!" He growled as they reached the vehicle. Lord Sesshomaru needed to mate and produce an heir to secure his hold on the Western lands. He'd inherited the throne after Lord Touga.

"Security teams in place." Sesshomaru heard a guard speak into his headset as he climbed in. "Eagle is soaring, take off." With that they pulled off, heading to present dowry to Lord and Lady Morinaga. They were the chiefs of the kuro inu clan. Sesshomaru would've preferred to mate his own kind but there just weren't many alive anymore. They were nearing extinction rapidly and at this point there wasn't much of anything he could do about it.

Jaken and Menou continued to ramble on about what was happening, it was starting to give Sesshomaru a headache. "Silence." With a word the limo became quiet. Rolling down the window Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't want to be mated, and the last thing he wanted was to have children right now. He was still quite young by youkai terms and didn't have the patience for simpering women. Hearing sirens in the distance, the walkie talkie Menou had went off. "There's a highspeed chase headed our way, defensive formation." The vehicles that came along as his security began to rearrange themselves into a protective casing. "Nearest exit, 24 kilometers. Exit impossible, civilian traffic. Continue forward. Prepare yourselves."

"What's going on?" Menou asked in the headset.

"The police are chasing a youkai…for assault, battery, other illicit activities." The man reported. Sesshomaru sighed again. They heard the revving of a motorcycle. "Suspect approaching!"

This was fun! Bobbing and weaving through traffic on the freeway had his heart racing. He loved the heat of the moment and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. He smiled and looked back at the numerous cops chasing him with a smile. They wouldn't be catching him any time soon. Speeding up and bolstering his youki in his motorcycle he shot through the crowd. It was too easy. A cop was able to get on his side and tried to knock him from his bike. When the officer tried again their tire blew out and sent them spinning. He wondered when they'd realize they couldn't catch him in cars. Speeding up the cars began to get thicker and he was having a hard time getting through. Eventually he was riding on the median. He saw why traffic had gotten awful. There were all these high-end cars blocking traffic. "Tch." He clicked his tongue. He wondered who they were hauling around.

"Suspect you are not to approach this area. You will be eliminated immediately should you-!" He already knew what they were going to say, they could try but it wouldn't work. Speeding up he dodged gun shots but knew they'd stop when he got close to the limo. Looking in he saw a beauty. Easily one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. A youkai too. "Damn you're hot." He winked and grinned before flirtatiously sticking his tongue out at him. The being looked surprised, it was cute. Popping a wheelie, he increased his youki output and sped up, past all the expensive cars but not before snatching the hood ornament off the limo with a wild laugh.

Sesshomaru was stunned. There was no mistaking what the man was. The hair and eyes declared it so loudly, so obviously to the world. He was shiro inu. "How long have they been chasing him?" He asked.

Menou asked the guard, "Approximately 45 minutes. He's been leading the police all around the city."

"Catch him and bring him to the castle. Now." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Take me back to the castle."

Menou was shocked but quickly gave everyone the orders. He knew he'd be the one that had to deal with the fallout from Morinaga. It took them a while, but they finally arrived back at the castle all too soon after they'd left. "Gather the council and the other advisers, immediately." Everything and everyone in the palace were thrown into a flurry of activity. When Sesshomaru arrived in the meeting room 2 hours later all parties were present.

"Excuse me my lord, but why must we gather so hastily. What could have happened that you need us so immediately?" Lord Hitori stated causing all the others in the room to begin grumbling as well.

"Silence." Sesshomaru took his seat and had some tea prepared. After drinking some, he looked up at those that gathered. "I've decided not to pursue Lady Kira." This caused the room to erupt again as it had already been decided.

"My lord, you cannot simply take back such a decision!" One shouted.

"What about the future of the West? What will you do about an heir to secure your place upon the throne?" Another exclaimed.

"Enough." Sesshomaru growled, flaring his youkai.

"My Lord." Lady Kigari called for his attention, "Would you please enlighten us as to the reason for your decision? It was my understanding that you were to ask Lady Morinaga for the right to court her daughter."

"You are right in that regard. However, I've decided I do not want to mate outside of my clan." Sesshomaru paused, "I just found someone that fits that category."

Menou's eyes widened exponentially, "My lord, excuse me if I'm wrong but, you cannot mean that street rat that was leading the police all over the city? He was shiro inu!?" Menou had always seen the shiro inu clan as prestigious, high class, well-kept, and perfect in every way. The man on the motorcycle taunting the police was anything but. The room erupted once more, everyone in the room shouting their angry opinion's this way and that. To the point where Sesshomaru was beginning to get another headache.

"His scent told me all I needed to know. Shiroinu-hanyou, unmated, powerful youki." Sesshomaru explained causing all to go quiet once more.

"So not only is he a gutter rat, he's a hanyou too!" Lord Hagari growled incredulously. "Is Lady Kira more worthless than a bastard hanyou!?"

As the room became more chaotic Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence them. "His hanyou status matters not in producing offspring, need I remind you. Our child would be fully shiro-inu. Lady Morinaga has been repeatedly disrespectful to myself and my people. She wishes to use her daughter to place her claws on the western throne. I will not be son-in-law to that wench. My decision in final. I will not hear anymore of it." A knock at the door sounded. "Enter."

A heavily breathing guard came in breathing harshly. He had a black eye, a busted lip, and sevre bruising on his face that was healing slowly. He looked like he'd been thrown from a speeding vehicle and hit by another. His left shoulder was covered in blood and he looked rough overall. This wasn't just any guard either. He was an elite captain tasked with his protection, so whatever did that was a force to be reckoned with. "My lord, we finally caught him. He's being transported to the palace now."

"What happened…?" He said looking the guard up and down.

"He is quite skilled my lord." The guard captain bowed low, "We were not enough to catch him alongside the police force. He was toying with us my lord, as if it were a game. Eventually, 5 of the Nanatsu no Hashira were called in to assist us. It also didn't help that his abilities weren't listed in his records. It was like nothing we ever dealt with, not to mention that blasted bike." The guard continued on about how the man had finally been thrown off his bike after destroying several vehicles. injuring at least 30 people, and managing to take down 3 Hashira. He then fought toe to toe with the other Hashira with the largest grin on his face. He watched all of them fall one after the other. The guard seemed scared as he reported in. "I wonder what type of special unit he defected from. It was extraordinary. We got him to come calmly because my operatives found his home and there was a child there that we took hostage." He continued and explained that the hanyou had hit him a few times because of it after asking who the operative's boss was. When he finished explaining the room was stunned to silence.

"A HANYOU DEFEATED 5 HASHIRA!" Lord Hagari screamed. Sesshomaru stood and headed to the throne room. This was a little more serious now. A rogue hanyou capable of taking down his specially trained Hashira. They were bred to be powerful, he's one of the only people in the world that could fight them all and come out on top, albeit with his own injuries. Sitting on his throne he ordered for the man to be brought in.

A guard came in through a different door holding a fox kit. Sesshomaru was confused, he didn't know that the child wasn't related to the man. Soon the doors opened and there he stood, looking cocky. He barely had a scratch on him from what the lord could tell. It was impossible. The advisers had followed, and all stood neatly to the side, wanting to get a glimpse of the man who single handedly took down the 5 Hashira. He even had the audacity to smile at the lord as he approached. "Oh, so you were more important than I thought you were." He grinned stupidly.

"Inuyasha!" The kit whined and squirmed.

"Hey kid, relax. I'll get us out of here lickity split. Chill. Trust me. You trust me, right?" Inuyasha comforted the child from a distance. "Oooo your parents are gonna be pissed at me later. I told you to stop coming around and bugging me." Inuyasha laughed. The kit began to cry because he was scared.

"My lord we have his record here." An enormous file was handed to Sesshomaru, and the man stood to the side holding 2 more of equal size.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh we killed all those trees just for lil old me? Fun."

"Do you realize the position that you're in hanyou?" A man off to the side asked. He was a judge set to assist Sesshomaru in dealing with high profile criminals.

"Please, enlighten me." Inuyasha taunted the man.

"You are currently being charged with 39 counts of assault, 12 counts of property damage, child endangerment, reckless use of a vehicle, police evasion, theft, royal theft and yet you stand before the lord of these land with that disrespectful attitude." The man sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, that's it? I thought the list would be longer, I worked really hard." Inuyasha pretended to be hurt. "I thought I could beat my high score." This caused the kit to snicker a bit. The man looked like he was going to explode with annoyance.

Sesshomaru opened the file and was greeted with a mug shot of the man. He was smiling happily as if it were any day. The charges were incredible, assault, battery, attempt at homicide, theft, grand theft auto, reckless use of a vehicle, traffic violations, narcotics the list went on and on. "How…are you not in prison?" That was the only thing Sesshomaru could think to ask. "What law…haven't you broken?"

"Hey hey, look at the dates on all that. Its from like 50 years ago, I've cleaned up my act since then…this time was different." Inuyasha shrugged. What he said was correct. All the charges stopped 50 years ago and nothing new had been added.

"My lord he was a part of the Hazukiikka family which might explain why the charges were all dropped. He fell into the minor protection clause every time." The man who handed him the file explained. "They rules the criminal underground and your father disassembled them. According to the file, most of his charges are from before he was 150 years of age, and his background supported his case."

"His background?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Orphan, low level foster homes, lived on the streets for a while. The courts determined turning to crime wasn't and unreasonable thing for him to do which is why the charges were dropped against him before he was sent to a rehabilitation center, escaped and the cycle repeated."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, this was much more than he was expecting. He couldn't even begin to defend this hanyou. Looking at him, he just stood rocking back and forth on his heels like a child. "How old is he now?"

"199 years old…" Inuyasha grinned, "I think that means I fall under that clause again."

"Cocky little bastard!" The judge exclaimed, "That is for the protection of children who were indoctrinated into that horrific lifestyle, not so you can skirt the law!"

"Hazukiikka 4, allow none to disrespect your name. Hazukiikka 32, defend yourself to the very end; defeat is death. Hazukiikka 94, the world is your playground make it move as you see fit. Hazukiikka 4, protect the weak. Hazukiikka 239, never give yourself up, only to defend those in your care. Hazukiikka 100, even when facing death, smile." Inuyasha continued on naming the rules he'd been taught as a child. Everyone in the room was silent as he recited them like a mindless puppet. Inuyasha turned to the judge, "I'm just a poor mind-washed puppy. Stays fresh in the mind when you're beat for forgetting them!" Sesshomaru took in a deep breath. It was clear that the man would get away with what he'd done because of his age. Sesshomaru would be revising those laws tomorrow because of it. Throwing down his file he sat up straight.

"Fortunately, your illegal activity is not why you were brought here." Sesshomaru stated.

"Owo really? What's up then? Did you fall in love with me at first sight or something princess?" Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened and those present became furious at the disrespect being shown to their king. "Wow tough crowd." The kit was giggling happily in the arms of the guard. Sesshomaru could see the tears in the kits eyes as he laughed.

"It is lunch time, take the kit to the dining hall and prepare a meal for him." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Wait no! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" The kit screeched as he was taken away.

The guards around Inuyasha tensed as they saw Inuyasha tense up before sighing. Inuyasha looked up at the man sitting on the throne. "Owo so you caught that huh? Perceptive."

"Akarasa leave." The judge took off without a word but sent a glare to Inuyasha.

"Can I ask a question?" Inuyasha pipped up.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked looking down on him, examining his body.

"My shoulders are starting to hurt from these cuffs. Can I take them off?" Inuyasha rolled his shoulders. They had his entire forearms encased behind his back. He was flexible but this was asking a lot.

"My lord I don't recommend-!" The guard captain started.

"Fine."

Everyone was once more shocked as Inuyasha basically shrugged the cuffs off as if they were made of paper. "I'm gonna be honest, it'll literally take you ripping my arms from my shoulders to keep me locked up like that."

"…you don't make any sense…those were the highest grade of youki steel…not even…lord Sesshomaru should be able to break free from them…" The guard captain sat down. "Just…I …what…?" This intrigued Sesshomaru even more.

"Why ask if you could have freed yourself at any moment?" He asked the hanyou.

"Cause the y'all are the type to see it as a threat. Youkai are jumpy as hell." The hanyou scratched behind one of the furred appendages on his head. Obviously finding the spot that was irritating him. "So, what does the lord of the lands want with me if not to convict me of my crimes?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "You are shiro inu. We are a rare species amongst youki."

"And...?" Inuyasha said after the lord had paused for too long.

"Do not rush mi'lord hanyou!" Jaken screeched looking down at the lowlife.

"I am in need of an heir and I would prefer my offspring to be fully shiroinu. You are currently the best candidate." Sesshomaru finished.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart beat a little faster. "Whoa, whoa whoa….whoa! What!?"

"I detest repeating myself." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Listen…you're hot and all, but having a child let alone with someone I just met who also happens to be the ice lord prick of the west is not where I was going in my life planning." Inuyasha took a few steps back. This was a turn he didn't have many jokes for. He was starting to freak out a bit.

"You should be grateful for the fact that his majesty even considered such hanyou filth." An adviser berated.

"Do something for the good of the country for once in your damn life, give back to those who supported you!"

"Selfish hanyou bastard! Simply bear and heir and go back to the gutter then!"

"Enough! I will not warn you all again." Sesshomaru stated, looking back at Inuyasha but the mood had changed. He was staring at the advisers. "You would be compensated in whatever way you should desire, even as a lord of these lands through mating."

"Tch!" Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "I should be grateful? Grateful to be here under scrutiny after my friends' kid was kidnapped from my home, surrounded by high and mighty bitches who can't even use my FUCKING NAME! IT'S INUYASHA! THE NAME MY FUCKING MOTHER GAVE ME." Inuyasha growled angrily, "Give back!? GIVE BACK!? This country has done nothing for me. All those laws? All those child protection laws have loopholes in them, specifically for hanyou to fall through the cracks so don't you fuck start with me. Hazukiikka was a survival tactic. The fucking government wouldn't keep me safe, but they did so don't you fucking dare." Inuyasha gave a dry laugh, "I shouldn't be surprised with the way you bastards talk about having a child. A child isn't an object and you even think I wouldn't want to be in MY kid's life, you're fucked in the head." Inuyasha then turned to the lord and smiled. "Like I said, you're hot and all, and I wouldn't mind fucking around, but I'll only have kids when I'm happily mated and that's not happening anytime soon. So sorry, but I'm not interested, I don't think it'd work out if you're anything like those bastards." Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down a bit and sighed, "It's crazy how similar you all are from the people in the city. You all act the same." Looking up at Sesshomaru on his throne he frowned. "The only difference between you and the people you rule over is that it's easier to look down on people from that throne isn't it?" Something about what he said unnerved Sesshomaru, what a strange man.

"These men are not a representation of who I am."

"Really? Seems like they have you by the balls if I'm honest." Inuyasha glared at the men who clearly wanted to shout at him again. "Then again they do seem pretty whipped." Inuyasha grinned at the fuming youki. "Wow y'all really shut up when he told you to damn." He laughed a bit, realizing that they must be terrified of the lord, and there must be reason for it. He is the ice lord after all.

"As I said before. I would like you to bear my heir, whatever it takes…courting and all. Making you my mate." Sesshomaru examined Inuyasha's frame. He was attractive, lithe, fit, and clearly more powerful than he let on. A mating between them would be acceptable.

"Clear the room and talk to me then." Inuyasha stated plainly. He felt weird talking about this in front of all these people.

"My lord he's dang-" The guard captain tried.

"Leave."

The room cleared with a speed Inuyasha had never seen before. He whistled at the impressive power of the lord's words. "So…I'm sure there are at least a few other eligible shiro inu so why me?"

"There are not. You're suited to the role and more honest than a noble from what I gather." Sesshomaru answered, standing up and walking down the steps to the hanyou. "The mouth could use some work." Inuyasha was quite a few inches shorter than him. His black jeans hugged his legs tightly, the leather jacket was ripped in a few places as well, but he made it look as if it were bought that way.

"Oh really? You sure you didn't fall in love with me at first sight?" Inuyasha laughed nervously. It'd been a while since a powerful youkai was interested in him.

"I was surprised that anyone could or would even attempt to get so close to my vehicle, you're quite bold." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I try."

"Will you allow me to court you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked straight forward. The use of his name made him blush a bit.

"Like dating?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is the term humans use, courting is a little more complex but yes." Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha paused, really thinking about it. The man was attractive, and he wanted to see what he was like in bed. How crazy would it be for him to fuck the lord of the west? It was a bit hard for him to imagine calling the man his boyfriend too. It was all so odd. He wondered how hard it'd be to break the lord of the west's heart and what the aftermath of that would be. Thinking about it made him excited. The greatest crime, breaking the heart of the ice lord. He'd found a new game to play. "Okay…we can try…but I need you to do two things for me."

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed in annoyance. What could he possibly ask for now?

"1st I need you to smile, teeth and all. It's an important part of my saying yes." Inuyasha grinned looking quite cheeky.

Sesshomaru merely stared at him for a moment before doing as he asked. "Goddamn." He brought a hand to his chest dramatically, "You hit someone with that they'll drop their pants immediately. Yeah, don't every do that again. Got my damn heart racing." True to his word, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's heartbeat speeding up. "I knew it'd be a nice smile but damn." Inuyasha sighed and smiled up at the lord, taking a few steps forward. "Alright next, kiss me like you mean it."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. "That's…inappropriate for courting…"

"Then I'd rather we date, then it's perfectly acceptable." Inuyasha countered.

"However, I am youkai, that is not a part of my culture." Sesshomaru tried.

"I'm half-human, dating is what I'm used to. Besides youkai in the city date. Courting sounds so old school." Inuyasha continued getting a little closer to the dangerous lord. "So come on, do your best, lay it on me." Sesshomaru wanted to sigh and frown, he wanted to kick the hanyou from the castle. He would never admit it, but he was unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. It wasn't as if he'd never kissed someone before but something about the hanyou was making him nervous. "You sent everyone away, it's not like anyone will know anyway." Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes and pulled the hanyou close by his waist before leaning down. Their lips met and worked. Sesshomaru completely dominated the kiss which quickly turned into making out. Inuyasha's arms were around his neck and Sesshomaru's clawed hands began going lower. It was raw, hot, and he wanted more of the hanyou. They grinded into each other roughly. Sesshomaru felt his youkai rumble in approval. It liked what they had in their arms. Sesshomaru wasn't ready to let go of the hanyou who pulled away. "Alright…I guess we're dating then." Inuyasha smirked with bruised lips. "Where's the kit by the way?" Inuyasha started walking to the door his kit had been taken through.

"I will take you to him. Then you'll be escorted home." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha smirked, "You might wanna take care of that first." He pointedly looked down and the lord followed his line of sight to his semi hard cock. Inuyasha laughed loudly at the lord's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat in his semi ransacked house thinking about what he'd agreed to the week before. He really agreed to date the lord of the west. He chewed on his taffy candy as he thought about what that meant. They didn't even know each other. This was probably going to be one of the most uncomfortable dates he's ever gone on in his life. He watched his friends go through all of his belongings trying to find something for him to wear. He hadn't told them who he'd be going on a date with because they wouldn't believe it until they saw him. He tore off another piece of candy as he sat freshly showered and shaved. He didn't grow facial hair, but Kagome insisted on cleaning up his eyebrows. After he got a look at them, he doesn't think he'll stop getting them cleaned up. "Do you have any other color of clothing aside from black!?" Sango exclaimed.

"Red." He mumbled back. Everything felt surreal.

"Here, go put this on." They handed him black jeans, a dark red button up, and a black blazer. After dressing, they made him brush his teeth again because of the candy and then he had to sit still while Sango braided his hair out of the way, and he'd admit, they made him look really good.

"Are you going to wear cologne?" Miroku asked looking through his drawers.

"Nah, I don't even have any, they burn my nose, and he's inu too so he wouldn't like that. Scents are important to inu." He explained while checking himself out in the mirror.

He sighed and started to clean his apartment with their help. "Come on Inuyasha just tell us who it is!"

"Like I said, you won't believe me until you see."

"Ugh you suck!" Kagome whined.

"Inuyasha, phone, keys, wallet, are you on birth control?" Sango asked in a serious manner that made it hard for him to get mad at her.

"Yes, yes, yeah, yes." He answered.

"Perfect!" She clapped.

"Want a shot or two before you go?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah actually, I do. I don't know why I feel so restless." There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. "Fuck he's already here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For a week he had to listen to his adviser's whining about his choice. He eventually had to threaten their lives to get some relief. They would go on about how 'low bred' he was, but with snow white hair and golden eyes it was clear that his youki half was quite powerful. Not to mention he defeated several Hashira. Something only two of the advisers would be capable of. The largest push for him was the fact that his youkai was interested in the man. That's all it boiled down to. It didn't even stir when he met Lady Kira. He thought back to their kissing. The man had a mouth on him in more ways than one. Sesshomaru adjusted his clothing in the mirror before heading to his limo. Jaken followed close behind as well as Menou. Menou opened the door for him and he entered, before they could as well, he held up a hand. "You will not be coming with me. That's final. Close the door."

The two looked quite shocked and Sesshomaru realized how bothersome it was to be watched at all hours of the day. They were on the road and well on the way to Inuyasha's home in a less than stellar neighborhood. When they arrived, a guard captain was present. "I'll go myself, stay here."

"But my lord!"

"Do you think me incapable of taking care of myself you fool." Sesshomaru glared. He didn't know what it was but usually he didn't mind all the precautions, however their presence was less than desired. Turning, he entered the building and climbed the stairs to Inuyasha's apartment. Knocking on the door he heard muffled exclamations. The door opened to show a stunning Inuyasha. He looked really good when he cleaned up. "Come in, give me a second to put on my shoes. These are some of my friends." Inuyasha explained. A loud shattering was heard, and Sango couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he was putting his shoes on and all but dragged him to his bedroom.

"THE LORD OF THE WEST!?" They all heard through the thin walls. "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE LOOOORRRDDDD OF THE FUCKING WEEESSTTTT!"

"Sango…he can hear you. Only the outer walls are proofed for youkai." Inuyasha sighed.

They rejoined the group a few seconds later, Sango bowed in a youki polite form, "Forgive me my lord. I was quite surprised and never imagined I would meet youki royalty in my friend's home."

"It is alright. You may rise." Sesshomaru stated. This is not what he imagined he'd be dealing with right now. The other two humans hurried and bowed as Sango did. "Taijiya I presume."

"Yes, my lord, for 63 generations." She stated.

"Does this have to do with Sango's culture?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No, he's the King Kagome, like the actual ruler of these lands." Miroku explained, "Forgive her ignorance she was raised in the mainland." Her eyes widened at the implications.

"Your family?" Sesshomaru questioned. His version of small talk.

"Tani No Kaze."

"Okay okay we get it, high society, can we go?" Inuyasha huffed, catching a glimpse of the waiting cars and entourage out of the window. "Really!? All those people are coming with us? I don't want to be babysat." He turned to Sesshomaru. "Aren't you like super big and bad, why do you need bodyguards?"

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Sango exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Fuck that. He knew what he was signing up for, I made it pretty clear."

"As much as I wish they weren't, it's etiquette." Sesshomaru came to stand beside him, glaring at the multitude of cars.

"How bad would it be if I kidnapped you then?" Inuyasha asked causing Sesshomaru to look at him incredulously. Who could kidnap the lord of the west? What a foolish statement. Inuyasha grinned at the lord. "I know you wanted to take me somewhere but how's about we flip it for now and I take you somewhere you've definitely never been?" Sesshomaru was intrigued. Where could they possibly go? Inuyasha gave him a once over, looking at his clothing. "Hey guys, for Tilt-in the tie has to go, unbutton a few buttons, tie his hair up yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! That'd look so good on him! Maybe lose the suit coat and roll the sleeves up and I think it'd be even better!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"So, what do you say, Lord Sesshomaru, you wanna go on an adventure?" Inuyasha looked up at him with his bright golden eyes and a teasing smirk, "I'll show you a world you've never seen and more." Inuyasha whispered before slightly biting his lip through his grin.

"That is fine then."

"Ohhh how exciting!" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha made the adjustments to the lords clothing and Sango was allowed to tie his lengthy hair into a bun. "You make casual look too good. I might get into a fight." Inuyasha spoke to himself. Sesshomaru was a bit wary about that. "Alright y'all, don't forget to lock my door okay!?"

"Yeah Yash we got it!" Miroku nodded.

"Have fun Inuyasha! Good luck at Tilt-in! Lord Sesshomaru trust Inuyasha if you get scared!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango nudged her, "It's extremely rude to suggest a powerful youkai would need someone to protect them Kagome. You'll really be the death of me."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Inuyasha said he'd never been to something like that, and it can be overwhelming to people…sorry…just ignore me…" The girl was frowning and rubbing her arm.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head, silly girl. "Come on let's go!" In the hall, Sesshomaru asked how they would get there, he really wanted to ask what Tilt-in was exactly, but he felt like Inuyasha wouldn't tell him anyway. He followed Inuyasha to the underground parking of the building. Going to a large storage area Inuyasha opened the door to reveal several motorcycles. Sesshomaru looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I will not be riding on that." He stated flatly.

"Come on don't be a coward. It's perfectly safe, and I'm a really good driver." Inuyasha had to practically beg the youkai to even try. Sesshomaru growled at being called a coward. The man was starting to piss him off. He said it was either that or have their date monitored. Soon they were on the bike, Sesshomaru's strong hands wrapped around his midsection. "Hey, I need you to trust me okay? Go with my flow, move how I move, and we'll be alright, okay?"

"Yes." He said through grit teeth. They had only just met and already Inuyasha was asking too much of him.

"One more thing. People might recognize you at Tilt-in and that won't be good. I thought I would bring you there a different day, so I went and got this, put it on." It was a ring, Sesshomaru slipped it on his fingers and immediately his markings disappeared, and his hair turned black. Sesshomaru was very surprised by this technology. He'd never come across anything like it. "Hanyou and some youki use these to get a more humanoid look. You're pretty humanoid already so it didn't change much.

"Why would they want to look more humanoid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Easier to get jobs, less discrimination, things like that." Inuyasha started the bike and they began slow, coming out the back of the garage and inching forward. Sesshomaru could see the guard captain leaning against the limo on his phone. Revving up, they shot off. Sesshomaru would never admit it but he'd been startled by their sudden take off. The sun had already set, and they peeled through the streets. The bike was really interesting. From what he understood, there weren't any motorcycles that ran on electricity, but he couldn't smell any gas. For a moment he remembered that the guard captain had mentioned his bike specifically as some sort of problem. "We're getting close." Sesshomaru had no clue why but he felt the need to rest his head on the hanyou's shoulder, so he did so. The hanyou didn't seem to mind so he stayed there. "Hey princess…don't hurt anyone tonight. They'll push your buttons but keep your cool." Sesshomaru noticed they were heading out of the city.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"We're here." Inuyasha suddenly shouted. "This is where I need you to trust me!" They started speeding up, faster than what Sesshomaru had seen before. They were heading towards a mountain wall at a rapid speed. "Trust me Lord Sesshomaru! Trust me!" Sesshomaru tensed because as far as he knew he was about to be splattered against a mountain. Even his youkai began to tense up. "Here we go! COMING IN!" Inuyasha turned the bike and they started sliding across the ground at a sharp angle and a high speed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but close his eyes as they were about to hit the mountain. However, Inuyasha righted them almost immediately and slowed down significantly. It went from being near silent to blaringly loud. Inuyasha drove into a parking spot and they hopped off the bike. "Welcome to the single most illegal, magnificent, wondrously wonderful date spot in the West! Thank you thank you!" Sesshomaru looked at the massive structure ahead of them. There were thousands of people and he could even see a roller coaster. "There's gambling, food spots, an amusement park, 2 strip clubs, 3 nightclubs, 4 bars, and 2 hotels! It's Tilt-in!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"How is this even possible…isn't there another entrance?" Sesshomaru asked. Not understanding how this could be a secret.

"So, you can't just walk in, the entrance is like 3 feet high, and you need to be going between 90-110 miles per hour when you enter. Otherwise they'll be cleaning you off the mountain. Sesshomaru noted the multitude of motorcycles parked around.

"Why is it called Tilt-in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you can't get in here unless you can tilt your bike, not many people can do that going 100." Inuyasha explained. "You have to be taught how to get in here, so most people know each other here." Inuyasha turned to the lord, "Okay, your name is not common, can I call you Sess?"

Sesshomaru was hesitant to allow him to do so but with the circumstance he understood why it was necessary, "That is fine for now."

"Okay Sess! Let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed his clawed hand and guided him to the entrance.

As they approached the door Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the level of diversity here. There were youki talking to hanyou, humans talking to youki, everyone looked like they were having such a great time. It was incredible to see.

"Aw looky looky! TV star Inuyasha! High speed chaser, one of the only people alive able to lose a helicopter!" Inuyasha gave a few dramatic bows at the introduction as people started greeting him.

"This is Kouga, his mate Ayame, their pack members Ginta and Hakkaku." Inuyasha introduced everyone.

"Who's this?" Kouga asked looking the man up and down with skepticism.

"This is Sess, we started seeing each other recently." Inuyasha stated without skipping a beat.

"Oh, wow I didn't know you'd started seeing someone! He's very handsome!" Ayame chimed. "Are you on a date?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, it's his first time here." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh, that's great! Have fun! Here have some tix on me!" Ayame smiled.

Sesshomaru was handed a small pouch of Tilt-in currency, tix. When they were past the entrance, Inuyasha looked in the bag, "Wow she gave us a lot." Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand Inuyasha pulled him into a nearby building and upstairs. He made it to a door and took one of the coins and inserted it and a key popped out. In the room there was a bed and a sitting area, all neatly made. "We can rest here when we want to take a break. I know I just introduced you to a lot and I'm kind of worried that maybe it was all too much at once?" He asked as a question looking expectantly at the lord.

"It's been quite…different. However, you did hold up your end of the bargain in bringing me somewhere I've never been before." Sesshomaru noted.

"Awesome, is there anything you want to see or do first? Food, swimming, movie, finding a nice place to relax?" Inuyasha asked with a large grin.

"How about a drink? A strong one." Sesshomaru decided after looking out the window. He'd never had an opportunity to walk amongst the people before. He looked down at the ring on his hand, this was something amazing and he hadn't known this was possible.

"Okay, let's go to the lounge, it's more suited to how we're dressed." They left the room and headed to the bar. This place felt like a city because of how large it was.

Sesshomaru felt like he was seeing a whole new side of his city. "Do people live here?" He asked giving Inuyasha's hand a light squeeze as he was guided. "Yeah actually, there's a doctor's office and even a school."

"Why would they live here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because it's freedom here. I know you won't get it being at the top of the food chain and all, but being poor, human, hanyou, or anything less than a rich, able-bodied, humanoid, pure bred youkai isn't an ideal life in the west. There's none of that here. I've seen them gut someone for calling someone a hanyou. It was really gory. I don't have to think about what I am here. It doesn't matter what I am, only who I am." Sesshomaru nodded at his words. He was right, it wasn't something he could understand. However, Inuyasha did. If Inuyasha became his mate he felt like he could make better policies. There had been a lot of unrest in the population and he knew about rioting that had started because of discrimination. There was a lot of racial tension in his country. Inuyasha would be good for them.

When they entered the bar Sesshomaru was surprised. The lights were low and there were quite a few people here. However, it didn't look crowded. It looked like a place he himself would want to get a drink. Inuyasha pulled him to a secluded area and closed the curtain and all the noise stopped. It freaked Sesshomaru out a bit. "Soundproof. Youkai get overwhelmed sometimes." Inuyasha pressed a button and a voice sounded.

"Name."

"Inuyasha.

"Oh, it's Yaya!? You never come here anymore! Are you with someone?"

"A date."

"Ohhhh, that's so cute!"

"Jakotsu…please just let us get some drinks."

"What do you want hun? How about some wine? On the house!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Jakotsu?"

"The reason I don't come in here. Ugh." Inuyasha shuddered a bit. He then looked at the lord, his eyes remained golden which was nice, "So, this is our first date so tell me about yourself? Who is Lord Sesshomaru really?" Inuyasha asked. Their drinks arrived and they started talking about trivial things until the youki fruit wine started to kick in and they got into the more intimate questions. Inuyasha was laughing with the lord who even chuckled. "So come on, did you really break off a courting agreement just because you saw me on your way there?"

"Yes, they're awful people anyhow. Lady Morinaga isn't the most pleasant of people and her mate has no spine."

"So, she's a bitch and he's pussy whipped?" Inuyasha asked. His oversimplification caused the lord to grin. Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth, "Hey hey no, none of that! I told you not to do that, you might kill me. Come on, let's go get shots and then go do something else." It made the lord laugh. This was probably the most ridiculous person he'd ever met. People would kill to see the smiles he'd given to the hanyou so easily. He didn't know why but he wanted him close, before they exited, he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and waist pulling him close kissing him softly. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha chuckled into the kiss. Their kiss deepened and Inuyasha pulled away. "Come on we got all the time in the world for that." Inuyasha pulled the lord to the bar, they had their shots and the night truly began.

They ended up in the amusement park, Sesshomaru was hesitant about riding the rides for safety reasons but when Inuyasha asked him to trust him he felt that barrier break every time. He didn't know why but his youkai was pleased so there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sesshomaru felt himself becoming increasingly intoxicated. It helped him relax as he enjoyed the simple things that he'd never experienced before. He had a burger for the first time and was really surprised. People in high society made fast food seem like literal garbage, but it was so good, and he felt his youki vibrate while eating it. Inuyasha was watching him eat with a smile, he was very handsome when he smiled genuinely, instead of that cocky front. "Hey, I'll be right back, I'm sure you've never had a slushie before." Inuyasha darted off leaving Sesshomaru alone to finish their shared fries. He thought about where he'd be and what he'd be doing if he continued on to Lady Kira's. For the first time in a long time, he could say he was having fun. He was still surprised that Inuyasha brought him here. It was completely illegal and when he first saw it, he thought to have it shut down, but he could see it wasn't necessarily a bad place. He just wished there were more regulations as he's sure there were several people strung out on drugs and many other illegal activities going on.

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru looked to the sound of the voice. There were a few men approaching him. There was a hit of malcontent in their approach. "You're beautiful, probably the most beautiful youki I've ever seen. What's your name?" The man sat down across from him and Sesshomaru only glared.

"Shy? That should be the only reason you haven't answered by brother's question." The other two took a seat as well.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"I just wanna know if I can take you out sometime."

"I'm seeing someone." Sesshomaru clipped coldly. His alcohol was wearing off and he was going to get pissed and do something Inuyasha asked him not to.

"Hey Sess, you makin' new friends?" Inuyasha cut the main one off. "Hey Bank, you harassin' my date?"

"Really!? Why do you get all the hot ones, this is some bullshit!" Bankotsu exclaimed angrily. "Every single fucking time!" Bankotsu looked at the man that was still glaring at him, "Look I meant no disrespect, I thought you were here with a scrub I could just wipe the floor with. If he causes you trouble just let my brothers know and we'll kick his ass for ya." With that the three left without incident.

"Yeah right, you'd need an army to do that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Those are Jakotsu's brothers. They're a group of humans. It must have been weird to have a human flirt with you…don't be mad it happens all the time here." Inuyasha handed him a slushie. "Don't drink that too fast. It has alcohol in it. Do you want to continue? Or…?" Sesshomaru had been annoyed by the man's audacity, but Inuyasha seemed to have a lot of pull here so he let it go.

"May I ask you a question Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said as they walked to the next location. "How were you able to defeat my elite? Even I would have a moderately difficult time defeating them."

Inuyasha slurped up a large amount of his slushie, "I'll tell you eventually. When we get to know each other better maybe even after we mate, if we decide to go that far." Inuyasha seemed like he didn't want Sesshomaru to pry so he dropped it. "I have a question for you too though."

"What is it?"

"Can you dance?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. After that Sesshomaru was on a dance floor in what Inuyasha called a silent disco. They were given adjustable headphones that adjusted to ear placement, volume, and even several different DJs that they could choose from. He and Inuyasha danced in each other's arms until late in the morning. Inuyasha was pulling him back towards the hotel like place. He was putting the key back in the door when Sesshomaru grabbed him from behind. "Come on time to go home. Checking his phone, it was around 4 in the morning. It felt like an hour to the two, however.

On the bike, they went in a different direction in order to leave. Sesshomaru was leaning against Inuyasha comfortably, "Did I do a good job? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I enjoyed myself more than I thought I would." Sesshomaru confirmed from his comfortable position. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

As they entered the city, they could see several helicopters flying around and there were sirens going off everywhere. "I really don't want to deal with that." Sesshomaru muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You wanna go back to mine?" Inuyasha suggested, unsure if his home would be riddled with the people too.

"Yes. If that is acceptable." Sesshomaru would kill whoever started this search.

With his confirmation Inuyasha took the back roads to make it to his home unseen. After locking his bike up, they made it to his apartment easily. Inuyasha closed the blinds and drew the curtains. "I don't think they'll come back here looking." Inuyasha stated, grabbing two bottles of water. "So, what should we do now? Movie?" If he was honest with himself, he'd prefer to fuck but he was assuming Sesshomaru was a prude. Sesshomaru took the water from him and set it down. He grabbed a nice handful of the hanyou's ass and began to kiss him, much to Inuyasha's shock and delight. Inuyasha smirked at the lord, pulling him towards his bedroom as they began to strip. "Wait wait wait." Sesshomaru paused as Inuyasha pulled the ring from his finger. "There, that's better."

Sesshomaru laid the hanyou down on his bed, he wanted to see that cocky face in the throes of passion. His youkai was clawing its way to the surface fast, aided by the alcohol. Inuyasha was half naked under him and what a sight he made. Sesshomaru finished stripping him and took it all in. "Hey if you stare too long, you'll make me disappear." Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru bit, licked, and sucked his way down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha had never been with an Inu before and his youkai was riled up completely. Especially when Sesshomaru was giving so much attention to his neck. Every nip sent a sharp spike of arousal straight to his cock. If he kept it up, he wouldn't even be surprised if he came. "Oh Sess…more…" The lord felt his cock twitch at the nickname. An unexpected development. Sesshomaru went lower and lower, finally reaching his aching manhood. Inuyasha was not prepared for the life changing blow job. He'd never felt anything like it. The lord's tongue was long and his throat deep and hot. He started rocking his hips into Sesshomaru's working mouth, but the lord didn't even try to stop him he simply adjusted and continued on. Inuyasha felt his arousal spike as his youkai vibrated in excitement. Sesshomaru's tongue was wonderful. It was hot and felt amazing as it stroked him. Inuyasha's clawed hands held on to Sesshomaru's hair for dear life as he was worked. "M'gonna cum." Sesshomaru kept his rhythm only increasing the suction slightly and Inuyasha came with a deep groan. "FuuuCK that's soo good." Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at him licking his lips. Inuyasha looked up at him and then down at his cock. He'd had an idea when they'd first kiss but damn.

Inuyasha wanted to touch the lord as well. Standing up he had the lord sit down at the head of the bed, leaning against the headboard. His kissed his lips, then his neck. Sucking and leaving a trail of destruction. He gave his hickys an extra umph as he stroked the lords cock as well, to make them last for days so he'd always be on the lord's mind. He sucked and lapped at the lord's nipples; the whole situation was turning him on so much. He wanted to make the lord come. He wanted to see his face when it happened. Inuyasha didn't know why but his youkai was happily at the surface, not breaching but happy to be there. It was the first time that it'd ever done this, and it made him nervous and intrigued.

Youki produced a natural lube and Inuyasha was happy he'd gotten that trait, but he would not be riding this alone. Reaching into a drawer he found some warming lube and began to coat Sesshomaru's cock. Long, firm strokes had the man rocking his hips slowly but surely. The lord's breathing came heavier, and Inuyasha could see the red tint in his eyes, knowing that his youki was there too. "Let me take care of you Sess." Inuyasha whispered into an elven ear as he impaled himself on the large cock of the lord. This got a loud lewd moan from the lord, as the hanyou inched his way down until he was fully seated. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru answered by connecting their lips. Inuyasha grabbed the metal frame and used it as leverage to ride the lord. Their moans filled the apartment. Inuyasha realized he loved this position with Sesshomaru. Every time without fail he got a jolt from his prostate. He could feel the lords cock kissing his womb too. It was just enough to feel good without feeling weird or painful. He'd never been with someone who could reach that far inside him. It was wonderful. Sesshomaru attacked his neck and chest. Sucking and biting his nipples, licking and nipping at his neck in a way that drove his youkai wild. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hips and increased their speed, "Oh damn!" Inuyasha moaned. "Fuck Sess! FUck..!" Sesshomaru felt every plus, and every twitch from Inuyasha run straight through his cock. He'd never found this much enjoyment in the body of another.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to cum." Sesshomaru panted.

Inuyasha continued to bounce on his cock. "Yeah me too, me too." Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru tense as he thrusted to meet his movements, and Inuyasha was treated with a wonderful sight which put him over the edge. "Ah damn Sess!" Inuyasha moaned loudly. Sesshomaru continued to fuck him through his orgasm burying his cock deep within the hanyou. The hanyou noted that it hurt a bit and felt Sesshomaru shudder. "Did you knot me?"

"Yes, it was unintentional." The youkai stated through orgasms. Inuyasha had never been knotted before, it felt weird and it hurt but he wasn't worried. By the time Sesshomaru was able to pull out, Inuyasha was hard again. He felt like he could go all night, so that's what they did. They stopped around 9pm and then finally slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru woke the next morning with the man plastered to his chest. He sighed, they couldn't stay in bed like this, he needed to get back to the castle and handle the work that had piled up. He shifted to sit up but Inuyasha curled closer. "Inuyasha, wake up."

The hanyou opened his blurry eyes and looked up at the lord, "What's wrong, what time is it?"

"I must return to the castle." Sesshomaru stated sitting up.

"Okay. Should I drop you off for shits and giggles?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. His body ached perfectly, and he didn't want to move.

"No, but I would like you to come with me. Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Neither of them had eaten in 24 hours, while they could go without for weeks there was no point to that.

"Can I make fun of those asshats from last week some more?" Inuyasha asked with his face smashed into a pillow.

"If you wish." Sesshomaru stated putting his clothing on.

"Can I have hashbrowns and syrup?"

"If…that is what you would like…" It sounded quite disgusting to the lord.

"Okay I'm in!" Inuyasha hopped up but winced a bit before showering and dressing. Sesshomaru had caught a glimpse into his wardrobe and really only saw black clothing. He found it odd.

They went outside and Inuyasha expected to see a multitude of cars but there weren't any. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and a condensed cloud of youki gathered beneath their feet. Inuyasha didn't have time to even wonder what was happening before they were high in the sky. Inuyasha's claws accidently pierced the lord's skin. "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Inuyasha was shaking.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you are perfectly safe." Inuyasha couldn't help but look down. He shivered and buried his face into Sesshomaru's chest, trying not to think about the fact that they were soaring miles high in the air, and if Sesshomaru wanted to kill him, splat, no more Inuyasha. He couldn't suppress the whine of discomfort that came from him, it happened when he was very uncomfortable. Kouga had told him it's like a distress response, and usually the pack would comfort you. Since Inuyasha didn't have a pack and hadn't really every been around other dog youki he didn't really have the vocabulary for his youkai tendencies. However, Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the outer edge of his ear before licking his neck. Soon a low rumble had started in his chest and for some reason it was really soothing and even his youkai relaxed. He finally sighed and soon after that, they landed in the courtyard. There were so many people waiting for them.

"My lord where were you!?" Menou exclaimed, "We thought the worse had befallen you!"

Jaken was the first to notice how Inuyasha had decorated the lord, he gasped, "What have you done retched hanyou!"

Inuyasha laughed when he realized what the toad was talking about, "What haven't I done?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is an insane breach of etiquette! Such contact during the courting phase is prohibited!" One of his advisers exclaimed.

"We are not in a courtship." Sesshomaru said plainly as he and Inuyasha made their way through the crowd that parted with every one of his steps.

"So, the hanyou will bear an heir without mating?" He asked.

"Oh, so the hanyou has been impregnated! It's a cause for celebration!" Another adviser stated as if it made complete sense. The situation escalated quickly from there. With servants congratulating the lord and talks of puppies.

Inuyasha growled loudly catching all of their attention. "I am NOT, and will NOT be getting pregnant any time soon. We could fuck for days and it wouldn't happen. I could have my heat cycle and wouldn't get pregnant. Don't fuck with me you goddamn morons!"

"Are you saying you're sterile!" An adviser exclaimed, causing the crowd to lose their shit about him deceiving their lord.

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at Sesshomaru who was also looking at him in shock. "Oh, my fucking goooodddd, this is why I hate youkai. You're all so fucking stupid. I'm on birth control you idiots!"

"What is that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

As Inuyasha was about to speak Jaken shouted, "Let's hear what lies the hanyou comes up with!"

"Sesshomaru I'm going to kill the next person that calls me a hanyou. That's the one crime I haven't been charged with. Homicide." Inuyasha growled, glaring at the toad.

"You will all call him by his name, or I'll pardon him after he kills you." Sesshomaru stated without even looking at the crowd.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Really didn't think I'd be explaining this to anyone but my kids, but I keep forgetting how utterly asinine youkai are." Many of the youkai bristled in anger at the comment. "So, humans pop out babies really fast and really easily, women don't want to be a baby factory, so they invented birth control. There are many different types, some falsify pregnancy, others make your uterus thin, you idiots know what a uterus is right? It's where babies grow, okay dumbasses? Anyway, and others make the uterus toxic to sperm. Seed. Whatever the fuck you wanna call it. What I have inside me, makes it thin, I cannot get pregnant until a nice old lady reaches deep inside me and rips it out. Got it? Is that enough of an explanation? Should I get a chalk board? A notebook? Scroll?" Inuyasha said heavily drenched in sarcasm to the point where many of the youkai were glaring at him just for how stupid he was making them seem.

Sesshomaru thought it was odd for someone not to want children. "It's odd to us that someone wouldn't want to have children when they are able. It is quite difficult for youkai to reproduce, so forgive their ignorance."

"Well unfortunately I'm more human in that regard, so I need birth control." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, this man was truly a gem for their species. If that was true, then it wouldn't be difficult at all to repopulate their species. He would work his hardest to woo him.

It was quiet for a while, before a different adviser spoke up, "So when do you plan on having my lord's heir?"

"Probably never." The crowd gasped, "Like I said, that depends on if this works out. And I'm sorry I wasn't raised around youkai society too much but I don't care for status and power. So no, that is not a deciding factor. Doesn't matter if he was a god, if we don't work out, we don't work out. Ugh, I didn't come here to get grilled on my personal life, sex life, or love life, can you all piss off or something? I came here for syrupy hash browns."

Sesshomaru waved his hand and the crowd dispersed aside from his head guards and his most important advisers. "My lord I have but one simple request." The head of security stated. "Please at least inform us if you are to disappear at times. We were shocked you slipped away so easily and were worried when you were nowhere to be found for over 24hrs. We couldn't even track your scent." The guard looked at Inuyasha who gave a cocky smile.

"I'll inform you next time, give Inuyasha clearance level 3. That's all." With that Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru into the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They had breakfast in a tearoom together. Sesshomaru was really curious about Inuyasha as a person, he was so hot and cold all the time. When he'd warned Sesshomaru about the hanyou comment Sesshomaru saw all the playful energy leave his body. The lord felt like he really would in that very moment kill one of his servants. Inuyasha enjoyed his hash browns even goading the lord into trying them. He found it utterly disgusting. "So, what do you do all day?" Inuyasha asked, bringing a glass of water to his lips.

"Paperwork." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"Is it boring?" Inuyasha looked at the dark marks on the lord's pale neck, admiring his handy work.

"It can be at times, though some of the problems that get sent to me are ridiculous."

"Ridiculous how?" Inuyasha asked, his interest peaked.

"Remember the news story, about the neighbor who kept taking toys from the neighborhood children because they landed on his property?"

"That made it all the way to you directly!?" Inuyasha said in surprise. There wasn't anyone in the country that hadn't heard about that. The neighbor was an old youkai who hated kids. There were at least 400 people suing him all at once for terrorizing them as kids and stealing their property. The man's defense was that it was on his property, so it belonged to him. "So, what did you say? They didn't air that, and it wasn't on the news.

"He was a rich old youkai, I made him hand deliver every item to every person he ever took something from. There were youkai adults mated with children of their own that he had to go talk to. Then I made him create a fund for all the kids and their kids to pay them for pain and suffering. He thought I would be on his side for some odd reason. Do I seem as though I hate children?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Nah, with that dead look you usually have on your face it's more like you hate everyone." Inuyasha laughed.

"He was furious, said that my father wouldn't have made that decision, but my father loves kids. He loves kids more than anyone I've ever met." Sesshomaru continued. "He would've have definitely done worse."

"Do you get compared to your father a lot?" Inuyasha asked, because Lord Touga was seen as such a great leader.

Sesshomaru waited a moment before answering, "I'm doing my best to avoid his shadow, but people keep holding up umbrellas."

"I think you'll do fine…you just gotta do it your way y'know? Don't let people try to mold you into your dad and remind them that that's not who you are." Inuyasha smiled at him happily. Sesshomaru liked their chats, he reminded himself of when they were drinking wine and talking, he'd never felt so free to let go before. "What does clearance level three do?"

"Allows you to visit the castle without being interrogated. We're dating are we not? You should be able to visit correct?" Inuyasha gave a weird smile, he didn't like how Sesshomaru twisted his sarcasm to fit his way of speaking. He ended up laughing about it and getting a small smirk from the lord. He's not turning out to be so bad, he might not break his heart after all. Maybe. He laughed at his own thoughts. He wondered what a heart broken Sesshomaru would be like. Would he become cold as an Antarctican winter, would he shatter like fragile glass, would he be red hot like a volcano then a flowing hot spring. The naughty part of him wanted that. Wanted to see him unhappy. Hurt. Begging. He closed his eyes. They hadn't been dating a week and already Inuyasha was getting ahead of himself. The lord had to be in love with him first.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru snapped him out of his daze. "Yeah?"

"Would you like a tour before I get back to work?"

"Um…maybe next time. I need to head out. I have work to do too. I'll text you okay?"

"I'll have a car take you home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After he was dropped at home Inuyasha took another shower, a cold one. He annoyed himself so much sometimes. "Hazukiikka 735, if you can be bad be bad." Inuyasha sighed, "Is that why I'm feeling like that?" He sighed and dressed again. He laid in bed texting his friends who were now on their way over to grill him about his date at Tilt-in. After about 40 minutes the three that had been here before arrived.

"Oh, tell us all about it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"There wasn't really much too it. We did all the stuff he's never been able to do. We started at the Lounge with wine and talking, then we went to the amusement part, then we ate, ran in to Bankotsu and some of the band, then we partied, got a little fucked up and fucked a little."

"Ugggghhhh, you're no fun! You never tell it like I wanna hear it." Kagome groaned.

"Whatever, I almost lost my soul on that cock though." Inuyasha stared off into space thinking about it. This caused them all to laugh.

"So, you're going on a second date?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha was texting Kouga when he paused, "I forgot to ask, but I think we're okay."

"I can't believe you're seeing the lord of the west. You of all people. The problem child of the west." Miroku said incredulously.

"I don't want to hear that from a criminal like you. Sango's a high society warrior and you're heir to an illegal arms dealer." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. "The only person here without any dirt on 'em is Kags. So, piss off."

"Listen, I still can't believe you made friends with your ex's great niece." Sango laughed.

"Me either." Kagome chimed in.

"I still can't get over how similar they look. Human genetics are wild." Inuyasha added. Originally, Inuyasha had only wanted to fuck her a bit but she was just too different from his ex. She was levelheaded, quiet, and a cold beauty. Kagome was the exact opposite. So, they ended up friends before he even attempted to pursue her sexually.

"Yeah my family was so shocked when they met him while she was in the hospital. She'd been asking for him, so they tracked him down. It was nice to see her go peacefully, happily seeing him again after so long." Kagome brought her knees to her chest and smiled at the thought. Her great aunt had told her all about her love with Inuyasha. Even the less than stellar parts, like when he broke up with her so she could lead a normal life.

Inuyasha sighed thinking about Kikyo. She was probably the only person aside from his mother who he could truly say he loved with no doubts. When he saw her on her death bed his heart hurt, but he treated her like she was still a teen. Flirting, calling her by her nickname, and cracking dumb jokes with her. He remembered the way she caressed his face and told him she had hated him for leaving her and making that decision for her, but she could see now, how much it would've hurt him to see her like this, and to be left behind. She apologized for hating him. Inuyasha had told her it was alright, and he thought about her all the time, and was happy to see that his decision was a correct one and she lived a happy life surrounded by her family. He remembered how she smiled at him and asked if he was still considered a child in youkai society. Inuyasha laughed and confirmed that he'd be a kid for around 4 more years.

She laughed then, "I've lived a whole lifetime and your life hasn't even gotten started."

"That's just how youki are love. Most hanyou too."

She reached for his hand, "I'm happy you came Yasha. I hope you can have the same happiness I've had all these years. Thank you for loving me when I needed it and leaving when you did."

"Aw babe don't give me too much credit." Inuyasha frowned, he could smell death on her. She wouldn't be here for much longer. She reached over to a different area, and grabbed something. "I wrote you into my will.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as did the other occupants in the room, "You did what!?"

"A long time ago my family was struggling, I had to pawn off the necklace you'd made for me. The money we got from it was invested, and now my family is well off. Without you, we would have never been able to save our home. So, thank you." Inside the box she'd given him was a beaded necklace, made with his condensed youki and fangs. He'd made it for her because at the time the area she lived in was riddled with low level youki that would attack constantly.

"Inuyasha will you tell me that story. The one I loved about the lovely human princess and the youki king?" She asked as she lay looking at the ceiling. Inuyasha started telling her the story and soon tears were pouring down his face as he cried. Her heart had stopped beating and she was gone.

"Why couldn't you have been youki?" He whispered. It hurt so much, more than he would ever admit. Her children were kind to him as well as Kagome's family but their extended family, not so much. Her brother was there that had always hated him. He thought he had bewitched his sister. The priestesses in the family began to pray over her body, warding away evil. Kagome was one of them. He was shocked when he saw her face. They chatted for a bit and became friends afterward. Kikyo had left him so much money that he didn't really know what to do with himself. He hadn't been expecting that. She'd started putting money into a fund and hoping she'd be able to track him down. He'd been living less of a reckless life since then. Back then he was working with Miroku's family and helped Sango's with some issues. Now he just did what he wanted when he wanted with no care in the world.

A knock at his apartment door brought him back to reality. Opening it, Kouga came in alone. Inuyasha had almost forgotten he'd invited the man here. "Hey how does courting work?"

Kouga coughed a bit at being asked so suddenly, "Why?"

"Because of the youkai I'm seeing. His family usually does courting so that was the first date-date he's been on. What exactly is courting?"

Kouga sighed and sat down, Miroku poured him a strong drink which he was grateful for, "A really strict, really dumb set of rules. You're basically getting to know each other surface level. Dating is so much deeper. I say that because when you're courting, you're basically trying to get with an entire family, and you have to do things to appease them and shit like that."

Inuyasha grimaced, "Sounds like ass. Did you have to do all that for Ayame? Or the other way around since you were running from her and commitment with your tail between your legs?"

Kouga growled at him, "I didn't run! And yeah cause her folks are so fucking old school. It was just a lot of pretending like we weren't already fucking. Over the top and man, the gifts are fucking stupid."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah there are gifts that you have to give at certain times and shit like that." Kouga explained.

"So, is it the same across the board or do species have different rituals?" Inuyasha asked simply.

"It can be different. I think shiro inu have some exceptionally different rites, seeing as they're one of the oldest clans. You could always just go with his being kuro inu, I'm sure the only way to get info on shiro inu rites is the castle itself but no way you're getting in there." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his friend not knowing who his date really was.

"Yeah...right." He'd visit the castle soon to visit the library.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later in the day, at the castle, Sesshomaru was in a meeting with his council members. Before, only 8 had been present of the governing 9 but now the last one was here. "Mother."

"Sesshomaru." She said coldly. "I'm informed that you have rescinded your pursuit of Lady Kira in favor of someone less than favorable."

"He is shiro inuhanyou. Much more favorable then the kuro inu who have shown me nothing but disrespect thus far." He clipped back at her.

"I would like to meet him." She stated her gaze as equally cold as the lord's.

"That can be arranged." Sesshomaru confirmed. He wasn't sure how his mother would react to Inuyasha though her opinion hardly mattered in the long run. It made him more anxious than he let on. After their exchange it was only business from there. He and his mother were not what is considered close. She merely mated his father, took the title of Lady of the West, and left him with his father to be raised by him and servants. He wondered for a moment what Inuyasha's mother had been like. They had only spoken about his father, so he wondered if Inuyasha even knew his parents because of his orphan status. After the meeting he went to his office to revise some laws. Inuyasha had gotten away with so much because of his age. It was ridiculous. It would take an immense amount of time, but he was sure the changes would fix some loopholes.

At the end of the day, after he'd showered his phone went off. It was a message from Inuyasha. He wasn't used to texting since youkai preferred face to face conversation, so this was new. It was a simple question of how his day had gone, and he explained that his mother stated that she wanted to meet him.

In his own home, Inuyasha was shocked at the development. He'd never met someone's family so early in their relationship. He asked if that could be scheduled for later instead of right away and Sesshomaru agreed to it. After that they just had a nice conversation, talking about their days and what they should do together next. Inuyasha said goodnight and looked out of his window, before heading out.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit at his phone, he was pleased that it was going better than he originally thought. He didn't believe he would genuinely like the hanyou, and he expected his youkai to been at least a little displeased, but what a situation it was turning out to be. At most he assumed he'd have to tolerate the man. He sighed and thought about what he should do for their date since he preferred the night they had. No worries, no cares, and no one breathing down his neck preaching etiquette. Sesshomaru looked down at his hands, he hadn't had his hand held since he was a small child yet Inuyasha reached out to him so easily. He knew of his reputation, but it didn't faze him, he still treated him quite casually. Which Sesshomaru hadn't known would please him as much as it did. He'd always been ridged in his teachings but with Inuyasha he easily forgot who he was. The Tilt-in place was strange, and he worried about the illicit activities that went on there, but he wondered if it would be better for the West to change and match the social standards there.

"I feel like a child thinking about him. Why do I find myself drawn to him?" He felt his youkai rumble in his mind. It spoke of the power and gentleness of Inuyasha's youkai. According to his own youkai, Inuyasha's was quite docile and gentle in nature but was easily angered, it thought that his youkai was powerful, not the most powerful but definitely more powerful than any of the half-demons they'd met previously. He knew that they were a spectrum and no two were a like. They leaned towards a more youkai type of being to more human and, to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was clearly very youkai though he behaved more like a human being.

Sesshomaru turned to his side and looked through their conversation before he got another message, he'd assumed Inuyasha had already dozed off. There were a few pictures, it was from their night at Tilt-in. Sesshomaru saw himself looking quite human but what really drew his attention was Inuyasha's smiling face. He looked quite pleased; it was taken when the man had finally been able to drag him awkwardly to the dance floor. Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as his youkai fluttered a bit. For now, he and it agreed. Inuyasha was a good decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha rode through the streets swiftly and without a care in the world. He peeled towards the castle gates quickly. He decided to surprise Sesshomaru today with a visit, and maybe pop into the library finally. They'd gone on a few dates since Tilt-in and they were pretty tame and cute. Just a lot of getting to know each other. Dinner, sight-seeing around the city, exploring the castle gardens. The place was huge. There was one garden in particular that he really liked, the one with all the different types of lilies. They were his mother's favorite flower and she often embroidered them. The workers scrambled to open the gates, last time they took their time and he smashed right through them. Sesshomaru got mad but not at him, at them for obstructing him. Sesshomaru was like his get out of jail free card, it was amazing.

Popping a wheelie, he laughed as he rode in, finally coming to park at the entrance to the main palace. Running a hand through his tousled hair he walked up to the doors that had been opened for him. He found the nearest important looking person and asked them where Sesshomaru was. They informed him that the youkai was in meetings and would be for the next few hours and they would prepare a room for him to wait in if he wanted. "Nah, just take me to the library, I'll read until he's done. Don't tell him I'm here either, I don't wanna distract him." With that said, Inuyasha was brought to the impressive library. It was literally one of the most magnificent places he'd ever seen, and he didn't even like reading that much.

Looking around, he tried to find anything that would help him navigate but everything was just labeled with letters and numbers, there wasn't even a legend nor were they in alphabetical order. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He started looking for a librarian or bookkeeper whatever they called it here. The first thing he saw was long stark white hair. He thought it was Sesshomaru for a moment, but they were shorter than even he was. "Um excuse me?"

"What is it that you need?" She asked coldly turning towards him.

He immediately noted that she was shiro inu, the eyes and hair always gave it away, but her scent matched too. "Wow you're beautiful." Inuyasha admired the woman for a while, "I haven't met any other shiro inu aside from Lord Sesshomaru so color me impressed. Is everyone this good looking?" He questioned taking his time to devour her with his eyes. The woman hadn't been expecting that and blushed ever so slightly on her porcelain skin. She hadn't realized it would be the hanyou the lord had been seeing. "Well anyway, I was looking for books on shiro inu culture."

"Why do you need them?" She asked realizing that the hanyou wouldn't be speaking to her so casually if he knew who she was.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I are seeing each other, and he's making a lot of compromises, but I don't understand courting or any of that, so I thought it was only fair that I learn." He explained without missing a beat.

"Why have you not spoken to him about this? Surely he could help you find what you are looking for."

Inuyasha nodded still looking around, before looking directly at her, "I want it to be a surprise and I'm more than capable of doing it myself. I don't need him to hold my hand."

"Hmph, follow." Inuyasha followed her through the library and to a large gate. "It will only open for those of shiro inu blood. She took his hand and cut it before placing his hand on the gate before it healed. The gates shuddered open and Inuyasha whistled.

"That's amazing."

"Everything you would ever want to know about shiro inu is in this area. Don't ruin anything, it's old." She thought Inuyasha had a right to learn about himself and their clan, even though she wasn't sure she approved of him yet.

"Can I ask your name?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at all the old books.

"Tsukihime." She stated plainly. "Does Lord Sesshomaru know you're here?"

"No, I just got here but he's in meetings and I don't want to be a distraction." Inuyasha said, finding what he was looking for. He sat in a chair and began to pour over the old book gently, taking in all it had to teach. "Thank you Tsukihime, you've been a really big help. Do you like books?"

"I suppose, they're easier to take in than people. Easy to learn from, easy to hear their stories." She stated.

Inuyasha nodded at her words, "Yeah, people are really complicated. With a book, you can read it inside and out and that's it, but with people you never know what they're thinking or who they really are."

Tsukihime tilted her head slightly with her curiosity, "Is that how you feel about Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha paused in his place in his book, "Everyone has a front they put up as a barrier against getting hurt. Even you and I, even Lord Sesshomaru. When you get to know someone, who they truly are, you're working on breaking that down to find the person behind that, so yes. I feel that way about him, and everyone else as well. Like I told him…there's not really any difference between people and their behavior deep down, just everything else."

"Interesting." She stated calmly. She liked the hanyou, "You are quite different from how others describe you."

"Yeah?"

"I expected an uncouth, rude street rat."

Inuyasha laughed at her honesty, "Like I said, everyone has fronts. I won't be rude to anyone who wasn't rude to me. You've been a lot more polite than the people you're probably hearing those stories from. It's simple, respect me and I'll respect you."

She laughed then. It was like a ringing bell, "Truer words have seldom been spoken, you are quite refreshing."

Inuyasha smiled at the shiro inu woman. If this is how all shiro inu were he would have loved to be a part of the pack. None of them run off at the mouth, even when they're talking about annoying people, they take care with their words. It was easy to be nice to this woman and Sesshomaru. His youkai liked her energy too. It felt old and steady, so he assumed she was not as young as she looked. Otherwise he was sure she and Sesshomaru would have mated because of how beautiful she was. "It was nice to meet you Inuyasha, I'm sure we shall meet again soon. There is a meeting I must attend."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay see you then, and thank you again for the help. Oh, one more thing!"

She turned back towards him elegantly, "What is it?"

"Do you know when Lord Sesshomaru's birthday is?" He asked. He wanted to know so he could surprise him somehow. He knew youki didn't celebrate birthdays. Only birth, 200 years and when a youki reached 1000 years of age and stopped maturing.

"By the current calendar of the world October 10th.

Inuyasha nodded at her answer, "and how old is he?"

"458 years of age. Quite young to be the lord of the lands wouldn't you agree. If that is all." Tsukihime took her leave then. Leaving the hanyou to his reading. She could understand better now why Sesshomaru had chosen to pursue him, even with the record he had. The boy was simply refreshing.

Coming to ornate doors, her mood and expression cooled immensely. She entered with her head held high and took her place among the council. A few moments later and her son arrived. They worked through the law revisions Sesshomaru had created. They needed to be approved by the council and checked for any problems. Sesshomaru was bored with this and wanted to go back to his office to work and text Inuyasha. They probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a few more days. Sesshomaru had wanted to take time off to spend more time with Inuyasha but the man insisted he continue on with his work. They were nearing one month of seeing each other which was nothing to a youkai but apparently meant a lot to humans. He'd learned it after his news broadcast switched to a human drama. Apparently, dates were quite important, anniversaries, birthdays, everything. Human's had so little time on the planet that they celebrated everything. When his meetings ended, he was informed that Inuyasha was within the castle and had been for several hours.

The servants said that he spent some time in the library before finding his way to the training grounds. Sesshomaru tried not to speed walk to the grounds but he'd been on his mind all day and he wanted to see him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha finished reading what he had been searching for and then some. He was bored and had taken to wandering the areas he was allowed to visit unsupervised. Eventually he came to a training ground. Tsukihime had said that Sesshomaru was only 458 years old, he thought the man was at least 900. He couldn't believe he wasn't even 500 yet. Physically, that put them right around the same age. They were both adolescents and when Inuyasha reached 200 then he'd really be considered a young adult. By human standards he was about 15 and that meant Sesshomaru was about 16 and a half. It made him want to call the man a puppy. Before he realized it, he'd come to some type of open yard. He saw people practicing stances and wondering how Sesshomaru was trained. He thought about his own past and shuddered a bit.

"Oh, Mister Inuyasha! How about we spar!" Inuyasha looked to the call of his name. It was one of the Hashira, that he'd beaten before.

He was bored so he hopped down and took off his shirt, "Sir Manako are you seriously going to face him? Isn't that too dangerous!?" A soldier exclaimed.

"Oh no, he kicked my ass a while ago. It was the most exhilarating battle I'd been in, in a while." The man grinned happily.

That scene is what Sesshomaru walked into, Inuyasha going head to head with the 3rd Hashira. Sesshomaru had never seen someone fight like Inuyasha and on record his youkai abilities had never been recorded before. Inuyasha dodged a whip gracefully, getting close enough to hit the Hashira and when he wasn't close enough condensing his youkai into claws. Inuyasha had a smile on his face as they went head to head, Sesshomaru thought he was imagining it but every time Inuyasha was injured it healed just as quickly. Sesshomaru blinked a few times, how was that possible. Soon the Hashira was on his back with Inuyasha above him and poised to attack, "I win again", he laughed happily. Sesshomaru was sure that Inuyasha had gained the Hashira's respect before because if there was one thing youki respected, it was power.

Inuyasha saw him standing and overlooking them and smiled happily before waving. "Hey you wanna spar?" He called, surprising the lord. There were very few people that could spar with him. The last person he'd been able to go all out with was his father and that wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. The Hashira was surprised when Lord Sesshomaru joined them on the field.

"Are you sure about this Inuyasha? I won't go easy on you because we're intimate." Sesshomaru warned, removing an out layer of clothing so he could move easier.

"That's fine, I'm gonna win anyway." Inuyasha smirked.

"Cocky as always." Sesshomaru said softly before coming in fast and hot. Inuyasha didn't even seemed phased and any hit he landed, Inuyasha recovered from. The only things in the record about Inuyasha's abilities were that he was highly skilled in the Hazukiikka fighting style and it clearly wasn't wrong. It was a mixed martial art with more to it than meets the eye. It's especially useful for both close combat and ranged attack and defense. Inuyasha was really skilled for his age but there was always more for him to learn. He came at Sesshomaru with no hesitation, he was sure footed, and creative in his approach. When he condensed his youkai to attack with the claw like blades Sesshomaru forcefully dissipated them with his whip, Inuyasha was surprised enough to give Sesshomaru the upper hand and was soon pinned to the ground on his back.

They were dirty and sweaty but Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, I haven't lost to anyone in ages. We should do this again sometime."

"I would enjoy it." Sesshomaru stated, admiring the man's laughing face. Inuyasha reached up and pulled the lord down into a kiss. He was sure, with the curtain of Sesshomaru's hair, and the angle they were in, that the onlookers couldn't tell what they were doing. In youki culture, kissing during courtship was extremely inappropriate however for shiro-inu the contact was encouraged. Body language was a type of communication. Sesshomaru leaned into the kiss, taking over and exploring his mouth. If they kept it up, both of them would have a problem leaving the arena. "Shall we continue in my rooms? How about a bath?" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru stood, reaching a hand out to help him up. They kept their hands entwined as they headed from the arena and people gasped and were shocked to see it. Contact was not allowed during the courting phase; this was unheard of.

In his chambers, a bath was drawn, and they showered together. Needless to say, there wasn't much cleaning going on with the way Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in his arms, fucking him standing up in the shower. Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned loudly. The sex was the best, he had no complaints. Sesshomaru looked too good dripping wet and it only egged him on as his cock side between their wet bodies. "Ah Sess…harder, harder." He groaned happily as the lord obliged. They'd had sex only a few times after their first, Inuyasha really wanted more but didn't know how to approach Sesshomaru about that. He assumed the lord felt weird about it since most of the time high class youkai didn't have sex for pleasure, they had sex for offspring. It was considered lowly to give into base desires which Inuyasha assumed was the reason the high-class youkai had a hard time reproducing.

"Inuyasha, so incredibly tight." Now that's what Inuyasha liked to hear! One night when they were drunk and talking, sex came up, and Inuyasha let it slip that he loved talking during sex. Swearing, dirty talk, all of it made him extremely horny. He wanted the day to come where Sesshomaru would pin him and tell him exactly what he was going to do to him, in detail. Sesshomaru's thrusts were deep and hit so many different spots that Inuyasha was a goner from the start. He came loudly with a deep groan of Sesshomaru's name. The lord came shortly after, clenching his teeth so he wouldn't mark the man unbidden. After a quick cleanup they were soaking in the hot water together. Inuyasha was sitting next to him and leaning against him with his eyes closed. Sesshomaru found himself wrapping an arm around the hanyou who hummed in approval. In their time together, he'd learned that Inuyasha was a very affectionate being. He enjoyed intimacy quite a bit and Sesshomaru wondered if that had to do with his human nature. Inu were very affectionate beings as well and shiro inu were no different, however Sesshomaru himself wasn't a very affectionate being. After soaking, they were served dinner in the dining hall. Inuyasha hadn't planned on staying for so long but Sesshomaru insisted on sending him off after a meal.

They ate and chatted for a bit more before Inuyasha rode off on his motorcycle. He headed home. When he entered, a certain fox kit was sitting on his couch eating snacks. "Remember what happened last time you snuck in here kid?"

"How else am I gonna get to see you? You never come around anymore!" Shippo squeaked angrily.

"I was literally going to come visit tonight. Come on, your parents are gonna be pissed again." Inuyasha sighed.

"They're out of town with the big 4 right now." Shippo explained. The big 4 was an alliance between several major criminal organizations. Miroku's family, The Hazukiikka Clan, Kouga's family, and Shippo's family. The Hazukiikka was currently very scattered but trying to piece themselves back together after what happened 50 years ago. Kouga's family dealt a lot in trafficking narcotics around the world. They were the west's biggest supplier. Shippo's family created Tilt-in. They created most of the magic objects people used to get by. Ayame and Kouga mated as part of a deal between their families. Ayame was from a pack of skilled assassins. Inuyasha sat down and sighed. He wondered how Sesshomaru would react, knowing of his continued involvement with the underground. He started paying attention to what Shippo was watching.

"How do you keep slipping your babysitters?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I'm a fox. It's not hard to do." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm taking you back." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Shippo grabbed his hand as they walked to his bike in the underground parking area. "Also, stop breaking into my apartment. Seriously."

Shippo pretended not to hear him. "Hey Inuyasha, you never told me why the police were chasing you and kidnapped me that day."

Inuyasha sighed as they rode through the city, "Well little kit, that's what we call a distraction." He wasn't being chased for no reason. He was doing a favor for Miroku's father. Apparently, the police had learned about an important shipment that was leaving towards the mainland. Inuyasha needed to stir up a lot of trouble in order to take the attention away from it. That involved speeding through the streets and being chased. He easily slashed tires, provoking them even more. It was fun while it lasted. He hadn't expected to have to fight so many people, and it hurt like hell when he was thrown off his bike.

"I thought you got money from that lady. I would have thought you'd stop doing work." Shippo commented, taking out his handheld game.

"Yeah kid." Inuyasha sighed, "Me too." It wasn't that he wanted to continue working in the underground. He just didn't have anything else to do. After being told what to do for majority of his life, he was just left out here. Without much direction. Kagome had suggested school, but he couldn't imagine himself sitting at a desk pouring over books and worrying about tests.

"Hey what happened to that boss you said you were dating?" Shippo asked. "I haven't seen him in a long time."

Inuyasha was a little shocked. He hadn't expected the kit to remember that at all. A few decades ago, while doing detail work with Miroku's grandfather, Mushin, a hanyou approached him. He wasn't big 4 but he was no small time criminal at all. Of course, he was interested in the hanyou that Mushin trusted with his life. That's when Inuyasha started playing with the man. He was arrogant, unhinged, and treated him like a trophy. The hanyou had fallen for him so quickly and deeply that it was truly tragic when he broke it off between them. Oh, how that man shattered. He lost it completely. Inuyasha smirked to himself. It was hilarious. He started making mistakes, quickly going from one of the most prolific newcomers to being considered too risky for people to work with. He lost everything, and then was arrested. He'd be in prison for the next 400 years for his criminal activity. Inuyasha wondered what would happen then, how the man would react to him after so long. At the time, he was getting several phone calls from the man, from prison, begging him for answers. Eventually, Inuyasha went to see him. He looked so hopeful seeing Inuyasha that Inuyasha couldn't stifle his laughter. There were many reasons Inuyasha had started seeing him, the first being how he was threatening Mushin's business. The other reason being his human and hanyou trafficking. There were several reasons the big 4 didn't traffic people. Inuyasha learned all he cared to know about the man's dealings. He confided in him, trusted him, what a fool he was. He was the type of man that would have harmed him when he was a child and Inuyasha detested him. For 3 years they were together. He wanted to mate him so desperately but Inuyasha insisted on waiting until he was of legal age to do so. He told him he wanted it to be special, and the man ate that up. Powerful men were too easy to control, he almost felt bad about it, almost. When he finally visited, he wanted to do 3 things, taunt him, make him lose hope, and reveal his true nature. Inuyasha smiled happily at the man, as he'd done so many times before, but right now he was truly happy. Elated to know that he was the cause of all the man's despair. "Naraku, you look thin. How've you been?" He asked with a sadistic tone to his voice.

"Why…?"

"Because you deserved it."

"I thought...we were…you said." Naraku stumbled and stuttered.

"I said a lot of things didn't I." Inuyasha looked at how pathetic the man had become. He found it hilarious. "And you believed everything because you're an idiot."

"I should've known…I should've known when they said you were his favorite." Naraku whispered. That was something Inuyasha hadn't heard in a long while. The former leader of the Hazukiikka was Ryuukoutsusei and his second in command was Takemaru. Ryuukoutsusei had taken a liking to him as an underling and not without reason. The leader had many children who he considered his favorites. Inuyasha was particularly special because of his abilities.

"You're so pathetic." Inuyasha stood, looking down on him. "You wanted into this world without knowing the rules and look where it got you." He smiled again.

Naraku was quiet before a shaky whisper was let out, "…even once…for even one second…" He looked up at Inuyasha with crying red eyes. "Did you ever love me…?"

"As if." Inuyasha saw the light in his eyes dim. He turned away and headed for the door. "Who could love a monster like you." He heard Naraku break down behind him, crying sorrowfully as the guards returned him to his cell.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance when Shippo called his name, "I'm seeing someone else now."

"Really? Who?" Shippo asked curiously. He'd met Naraku when he was much younger, and they had seemed really happy together.

"A shiro-inu named Sesshomaru, but shhh you can't let anyone know okay? It's a secret right now." Shippo smiled and promised, Inuyasha was one of his only friends and it felt nice when Inuyasha included him in his life. Shippo put his game away as they came upon Tilt-in. He held on tightly as Inuyasha got them through the entrance. Inuyasha followed him all the way to the large guarded home. The guards were shocked to see their young master outside of the home.

Inuyasha followed him all the way to the door, "I have stuff to do tonight but I'll come play with you later okay?"

"Yeah fine! But you better promise!" Shippo demanded. Inuyasha smiled and agreed before taking off. He made his way through Tilt-in watching everyone enjoying themselves with a smile. He came to a door and knocked a few times. A panel slide open and green eyes looked out at him. The door was opened, and he entered, going down a few flights of stairs he made it into another room.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd make it. Here's the info you were looking for. I know you'll hold up your end Inuyasha. Feel free to come to me again."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thanks Jinenji, I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me."

"No problem, us mixed breeds need to stick together. And what you're doing is so admirable. I have no problem helping where I can." He smiled. Jinenji dealt info. He bred plant youki that retained information. No one suspected a plant would give away all their secrets. Inuyasha nodded and bowed before leaving again. Reading through the contents of the envelope he sighed, he'd be traveling for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks ended up passing because Inuyasha had an unexpected trip to go on. Sesshomaru wanted to ask what the man was doing but felt like it might seem accusatory. They texted throughout each day and even video chatted every once and a while. Sesshomaru's youkai was feeling melancholic after not seeing him for so long. Sesshomaru was surprised because it was starting to affect his workflow and that was a problem. He'd been seeing the hanyou for over two months now. After a meeting with the council he went back to his chambers and sighed. They were getting on his nerves more than usual. He checked his phone again, something that had become a habit. Inuyasha hadn't responded to him yet. It was close to dinner time, so he assumed he'd respond soon enough. Sesshomaru had a short meal before finishing his remaining paperwork for the night.

"Mi lord would you like tea?" A servant asked pushing a cart.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered sharply. He sipped the tea as he worked on a particularly annoying request. When he finished it was well into the night, so he retired to his chambers, wondering if Inuyasha had responded to him yet. Entering his chambers, he began to undress before checking his phone. No response. It irked him; how dare he ignore his messages. Sesshomaru threw the phone to the bed and it vibrated, making him feel ridiculous picking it back up so quickly. Inuyasha had sent him a quick goodnight text, stating that he would call in the morning. This angered Sesshomaru more than if he hadn't sent anything at all. Sesshomaru showered before soaking in a steaming hot bath, it took his mind off Inuyasha. Sort of. Since they'd been so intimate so often, he found himself in need constantly. It irked him. He didn't understand this desire he was feeling. He was perfectly celibate before meeting Inuyasha, only having sex to sate his needs during the season when the urge became too much after some decades, but now the mere thought of Inuyasha was enough to get him going.

Inuyasha had even told him that he would prefer to have sex more often than they did. He was quite drunk that day, saying he had an addiction and the lord was the only way to get his fix. Sesshomaru tried to stop thinking about the foolish man. Removing himself from the bath he dressed and laid in bed. He closed his eyes and dozed off until a sudden weight shocked him from sleep. Switching positions with the perpetrator Sesshomaru's demonic red eyes and snarling face met Inuyasha's cheerful smile. Sesshomaru's youkai hadn't reacted to Inuyasha's presence negatively, it hadn't even registered someone had entered the room. Sesshomaru had been frightened and it made him angrier. "Are you insane you imprudent child!? I could have killed you!" He near shouted.

"No." Inuyasha gave a simple answer before reaching up and pulling the man down. Their lips met harshly and Sesshomaru calmed significantly.

Sesshomaru sat up and looked down at Inuyasha's still smiling face. "When did you get back into the country?"

"About 7 hours ago." The answer made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes before full on glaring at him.

"Why did you not inform me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at him.

Inuyasha laughed nervously, Sesshomaru had become a lot easier for him to read so it was pretty clear he was pissed off at him. "I don't know…I thought it'd be fun to surprise you…" Inuyasha sighed and tried to sit up but was stopped by an elegant hand on his chest. "Sess?" He questioned looking at the lord.

Sesshomaru said nothing and started removing his clothing, Inuyasha smiled in excitement, helping the lord. Soon he was down to his boxers and semi hard, but Sesshomaru just pulled him close and covered them with a blanket. Inuyasha frowned, he wanted to have sex. He tried initiating with kissing Sesshomaru's lips and neck, but the lord looked at him through slit eyes before forcing him to turn around and spooning him tightly. "Sess! Seeeeessssshoomaruuu come on! Why!?"

"I missed you." Sesshomaru whispered on the back of his neck. "Next time tell me…so we can do something together." Inuyasha felt himself blush. He didn't think that Sesshomaru would've said something like that. His strong arm loosened a bit and rubbed his stomach and side. He also felt the lord kiss the back of his neck. "You should sleep some since you were gone a while." Sesshomaru's clawed hand found his own and interlocked their fingers. It was such an innocent action but Inuyasha's youkai was doing backflips in his mind.

"My youkai feels weird…" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru's own youkai informed him that Inuyasha's was quite giddy, and wanted more attention. Sesshomaru kissed his neck once more and allowed Inuyasha to turn enough to connect their lips. When he pulled away a small keening whine left Inuyasha's throat that seemed to shock the hanyou too. Sesshomaru's own youkai was being riled up because of it.

"You're fine. You need to calm your youkai down though." Sesshomaru explained. He himself took a deep breath, restraining his youkai and pushing it down.

"I can't do that…" Inuyasha knew what he meant, and it wasn't as if he was incapable…his youkai just really didn't like being suppressed more than what was necessary.

"Why is that? I can explain the process if you are unaware." Sesshomaru spoke softly. He could feel Inuyasha's youki on his skin as it was released from his body.

"It just…really doesn't like when I do that…it gets really upset and will stop talking to me for weeks." Inuyasha explained. "I try not to suppress it more than needed…so I give it a lot of free range."

"Inuyasha but your youkai is simply your instincts given voice, not its own person." Sesshomaru was confused by the strange response.

"Yeah well, instinctually I hate being locked up and I can hold a grudge." Inuyasha felt his head swim. His youkai didn't like what he'd said to Sesshomaru and it was letting him know. Sesshomaru sighed, he didn't really understand so he used his own youkai and allowed it to connect with Inuyasha's to calm it down. Inuyasha turned and wrapped his arms around him before shuddering in delight. His youkai mingling with the lords felt odd but not in a bad way. His youkai really liked the lord. Inuyasha didn't think his youkai cared for any of his previous partners, even Kikyo. Soon it settled completely and Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in Sesshomaru's cool scent. He smelled like freshwater, and his nose approved.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha woke the next morning asleep on Sesshomaru's chest. He sat up and stretched, jumping a little when Sesshomaru's hand came to rest on his hip. "What are your plans for the day Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leaned down and pecked him, "Nothing, I'm yours for the whole day."

Sesshomaru tried to picture his itinerary for the day, wondering if he could take a day for himself. Most important matters had been dealt with the previous week and he didn't have any meetings with the council, and he could cancel with his advisers. "Okay, what shall we do?"

"Wanna go pretend to be normal around the city?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"Why don't we stay in bed a while longer." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Hmm you sure?" Inuyasha couldn't imagine the lord having a lazy day. He was constantly in motion since their first date.

"Yes. It's been a while since I've taken a break." Sesshomaru sat up, intent on using Inuyasha as a body pillow. Pulling him close, he placed Inuyasha's head under his chin and threw one of his legs over his. Inuyasha chuckled a bit but made himself comfortable in the all-encompassing embrace. "You're so small." He heard Sesshomaru whisper.

"Not all of us can be giants." Inuyasha huffed.

They ended up dozing until around noon when Jaken knocked and entered the room, "My lord, your advisers have ex-!" Jaken saw snow white puppy ears before the chilling gaze of his employer. A look that promised pain, even Sesshomaru's youkai was angry at the toad for interrupting their peaceful morning with his annoying voice.

"Never enter my chambers unbidden, or you will find your head removed from your shoulders. Leave." He said coldly and with all the authority his station commanded. Jaken tripped over himself as he tried to leave. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha who hadn't stirred with the commotion. A puppy ear flicked and Sesshomaru saw a smile tug at the corner of the hanyou's mouth. He wondered what he could be dreaming about. Sesshomaru relaxed again and stroked the koinu ears on his head. They were really cute, and he hadn't gotten a chance to touch them like this, he wasn't even sure if Inuyasha would like something like this. Sesshomaru got his answer when a rumble in Inuyasha's chest began and he snuggled even closer.

He was a little surprised when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed his hand, "Do NOT pet me like a dog." He sat up quickly and scooted off the bed. Inuyasha began quickly dressing.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"Home." Sesshomaru was shocked at how quickly the situation turned sour.

"Why, I thought we were spending the day together." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. It was clear that what he'd done had upset Inuyasha quite a bit.

"I don't want to anymore." Inuyasha headed for the door but was stopped by the lord.

"I apologize, I hadn't meant to offend you in anyway. I did not know you would dislike me doing so to this extent." Sesshomaru apologized, he had no problem admitting his faults. Afterall, he wasn't a petulant child nor was he unbearably arrogant.

Inuyasha was stuck for a moment. He didn't expect the lord to apologize. The lord was breaking a lot of his expectations. He sighed and sat on the ground with his back to the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. Sesshomaru took a seat next to him, his youkai letting its anger known because of how he upset Inuyasha. "How can you tell I'm a half demon? What gives it away when you see me?" He asked not looking at Sesshomaru. His ears, Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Humans treated me like a dog and youkai treated me like one too. They decided that because I have this one animalistic trait that showed my heritage I was less of a person. I got it a lot less than other kids though…so I guess that's something."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I did not mean to make you relive your past." Sesshomaru said softly. He didn't really know what he could do to make the hanyou feel better, so he pulled him into his lap and used his youki to sooth him. His youkai approved of his actions greatly. Turning slightly, he kissed Inuyasha's neck. "What can I do to make it up to you today?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, he was as expressionless as usual but then he suddenly smiled and Inuyasha covered his face with his hand. "Don't do that." Sesshomaru chuckled and licked the underside of his hand. "Ew!" Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his hand on his pant leg. "How old are you!? That's so childish, and that's coming from me." Inuyasha struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grip.

"I believe I'm allowed this after putting up with your antics." Sesshomaru didn't know what it was but he enjoyed Inuyasha's reaction, he only did it because he remembered his father doing something similar to him when he was a small child. The young prince found it utterly hilarious back then.

"Take me somewhere fun…" Inuyasha said after a moment of silence, "And I'll decide if I forgive you then…" Sesshomaru nodded and got dressed.

They then went to breakfast but were stopped in the hallway by his advisers. "Milord it has come to our attention that there is a severe breech of etiquette in regard to your…relationship…with mister Inuyasha." Menou stated, being closer to Sesshomaru than the others. Sesshomaru leveled a chilled gaze on the man. "Well...by courting regulations contact is not allowed. This has become an unprecedented incident and you should maintain proper etiquette in these situations. Courtship is lengthy process; we understand, but it will not be good for your image if word gets out to the other nations."

"It is quite interesting that you are coming to me with this. When we consider the fact that I did not ask your opinion and explicitly stated that we were not in a courtship." Inuyasha felt the room drop a few degrees with Sesshomaru's unfeeling response. "Who told you otherwise? Or did you make that assumption before or after assuming you had the right to police my behavior. How bold you all have become."

"Milord we meant no disrespect!" Menou tried to explain.

"And yet I have been disrespected, on multiple occasions." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's waist and guided him past the advisers, "Listen to my words and remember them well, you are replaceable, and I will not tolerate any disrespect." The group bowed at a complete 90-degree angle with apologies on their lips.

"We apologize for our insolence your majesty. If not a courtship, what is currently going on? We don't know what type of information may leave the walls and it wouldn't do well for your image to be attacked." Menou continued, feeling the deadly gaze of his employer.

"We're dating." Sesshomaru said calmly and he and Inuyasha continued on their way. Inuyasha smirked a little at the unknown officialness of what Sesshomaru had just said. The lord of the west was his boyfriend and is felt weird to think about. He reminded himself to explain that to Sesshomaru over breakfast, so they were clear on where they stood.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru ate with all the elegance of a royal with a small smirk. "So, I guess my boyfriend is serious then huh?"

Sesshomaru looked at him in question, "What friend are you speaking of?"

Inuyasha laughed at this then he started detailing the different stages of dating. From talking to marriage or mating. Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, "Boyfriend." He stated, testing it out. Inuyasha couldn't help the smile on his face. It was nice and awkward to hear Sesshomaru say it.

Inuyasha reached a hand into his pocket, gripping the gift he'd made realizing he was feeling very awkward about giving it to the lord but couldn't think of a better time. "I know the whole dating thing is really new to you and you've been compromising and getting a lot of grief…so I thought it was reasonable for us to just sort of mash them together a bit…?" Inuyasha handed him what he'd made.

Sesshomaru was quite shocked, he hadn't seen one of these in quite a long time. His father and mother each had one as well as most of the shiro-inu remaining in the world. Sesshomaru admired the handy work, shocked that Inuyasha had given it to him. Looking up, Inuyasha was focusing intently on the meal in front of him. The lord admired the details and was surprised when he realized how well the beads were made. It was the first in a series of courting gifts that were wholly shiro-inu in nature. Woven from the silver strands of their hair, their youki, and fangs it was a piece of themselves that they gave to their intended. Inuyasha's craftsmanship was unreal and the youki beads dense with his power. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless.

When Inuyasha looked up after wondering why the lord was so silent, seeing the light pink dusted across his face gave him some peace that it was the right thing to do. "Sess?" Sesshomaru was brought from his trance and met Inuyasha's eyes, "Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru looked back at the woven bracelet and nodded slightly. "I am pleased."

"Good, it took a long time to make it." Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru calmly put it around his wrist and admired it, his youkai was overjoyed.

After breakfast he told a servant to tell his advisers that he would not be attending any meetings for the rest of the day. He had a car prepared and dismissed his security staff. Telling the driver to get lost after Inuyasha asked to drive the nice car, they settled in, and he directed Inuyasha to their next location. He had been taken somewhere he'd never been, so he thought it a fitting apology for his transgressions. Inuyasha was surprised to hear they were going to the sky tower and made a pit stop at home to change before they continued. The sky tower was a firmly youkai establishment that not just anyone could enter. He shouldn't be surprised seeing as Sesshomaru was the king of the country. When they arrived, they were guided to a private room with the most stunning view. Inuyasha could even see Tilt-in from here. "Inuyasha, come sit with me." A worker brought them wine as Inuyasha took a seat next to the lord on the comfortable sofa.

"I've never been in here before…" Inuyasha stated, looking around the room. He wondered what other area's there were and what they were used for.

"You need a certain level of power to gain access. Even some humans are allowed access." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha thought that was odd, "But I thought only youkai could get in here…"

"Before, only youkai were allowed in, but they saw use in allowing powerful humans access." He explained taking a sip of the aged wine.

"So, what's all in here?" Inuyasha asked, realizing that whatever the wine consisted of he was not a fan. Gagging and spitting it back into the glass causing Sesshomaru to grimace.

"Meetings, parties, ceremonies, auctions, stock exchange. The auction comment drew Inuyasha's attention.

"What kind of auctions?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Land, artifacts, art, businesses. There is always something of the sort happening every so often. They chatted for a while, Inuyasha cracking a few jokes here and there as they relaxed. Sesshomaru noted that the time seemed to pass so quickly whenever he and Inuyasha were together. Whereas the days when he was fully committed to his duties seemed to drag on forever.

"Can we go look around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, if that is what you'd like." Sesshomaru finished his glass before they left the room. Inuyasha couldn't help but take in everything about the old tower. They came upon an ornate door, when it was opened there was soft music playing in the large empty rooms. "Many parties and celebrations are held here." He thought it was cute how Inuyasha was looking around with wide golden eyes. "Inuyasha, would you care to dance?" Sesshomaru asked, earning a curious glance from the hanyou. Pulling him in and adjusting his hands accordingly, he began to guide him in a graceful formal dance to the tune of the music. Inuyasha looked up and Sesshomaru, who looked absolutely stunning in the light of the setting sun. He had no idea what he was doing and was doing his best to keep up with the lord, wincing whenever he stepped on the lord's foot. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind and continued with a soft smile on his face.

Inuyasha stepped on his foot again and began to laugh, "I'm sorry I'm not good at this at all."

"No, you aren't, but you're not so terrible that you can't get better with practice." Sesshomaru stated, bringing them to a halt.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Inuyasha leaned forward, pressing his lips to the lords softly. Sesshomaru returned it gently. Inuyasha had no idea how long they had been standing there in each other's arm, but a dull roar brought them from their trance. Sesshomaru looked towards the window with a scowl. Looking from the window, they saw hundreds of people. There were news crews and people all clamoring at the entrance. There were several screaming for Lord Sesshomaru to answer their questions about the hanyou that was with him. "We should find a way out of here…" Inuyasha mumbled. "Is there another exit?"

Sesshomaru nodded and began to order the workers around, knowing one of them had tipped off the press. The workers guided them underground and to a back door used by the workers. They could hear the crowd loud and clear. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and shot off with his ki cloud. What he hadn't expected was the dumb fools following them through the air. "Sesshomaru land somewhere we can lose them better on foot." Sesshomaru sped up and dropped them in the middle of the city. Inuyasha looked around, taking a quick survey of their surroundings he nodded, he knew where they were. "I hope you can keep up!" Inuyasha grinned before taking off at a high speed on foot. Sesshomaru caught up to him and they were very close to the news finding them, but they just missed them every time. Sesshomaru was worried when he heard the helicopter, but Inuyasha pulled him in seemingly random directions and they never caught them. They were in the center of the city now, jumping over cars and dodging people quickly so that no one got a good look at them. The press was good, but Inuyasha was better.

Eventually they made it to a dark, ducked off ally where Inuyasha knew they'd never find them. He laughed loudly, his blood pumping, it was nothing like outrunning the cops, but it felt good. Grabbing Sesshomaru's tie he pulled him down into a kiss. It was messy and got heated very quickly. Soon they were grinding and rubbing, and Inuyasha knew exactly how Sesshomaru could make it up to him. Kissing Sesshomaru's neck he loosened the tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, only to be stopped. "We can continue at the castle or your home."

Inuyasha pouted, "But it'd be so much more fun to do it now." Sesshomaru looked at him as if he'd gone mad. In a dirty ally, while people with cameras chased them through the streets. Grinding his hard length against Sesshomaru's, "I promise it'll be worthwhile…trust me Sess." Inuyasha whispered hotly into his ear before he once again began his descent. Inuyasha made sure to take his time savoring the taste of the lord's skin. When he reached the buckle of the lord's belt, he grinned, Sesshomaru seemed tense now but Inuyasha would turn him into putty. "Make sure you watch okay?" Inuyasha chuckled as he finally exposed his semi hard cock to the open air. With a deliberately long languid lick from base to tip, Inuyasha locked eyes with the lord, before focusing on his task. He felt the lord shudder and grip his hair never once looking away from him. The helicopter was heard in the distance and getting closer, Sesshomaru tensed but melted as Inuyasha increased his suction and fondled the heavy balls beneath his cock. Popping off the large cock he gave the furred balls more dedicated attention, sucking them both before returning to Sesshomaru's straining cock. By now he'd begun masturbating, his precum dripping on the ground.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what they were doing in public nor could he believe he was allowing it. He felt like a fool, but his mouth was so warm, and it felt so impossibly good. He got nervous hearing the helicopter, but the rush of adrenaline felt incredible and he nearly came. Looking down at Inuyasha was becoming too much. The utterly submissive display had his youkai thumping in his mind, increasing the speed of his blood and making it harder to hold on. "Ugghhh…damnit…" He swore, he never swore. Maybe he'd been spending too much time with Inuyasha, but that was the only word he could think of right now.

Inuyasha pulled away suddenly. Sesshomaru was a bit stunned when he did as he was so close to completion. The hanyou smirked at him, that cocky smirk of his, before lowering his pants and bending over while holding on to a metal frame like gate that was attached to the building. He then had the audacity to look back at the lord and using one hand to spread his dripping hole, "Come on don't keep me waiting."

Sesshomaru felt his youkai lurch to the forefront of his mind. He felt dizzy trying to reel it in he wanted to mark the hanyou as his, but he couldn't and the hanyou was making that extremely difficult. Positioning himself, he pushed in in one smooth stroke. "Oh ah!" Inuyasha whined, his voice raising a few octaves. Sesshomaru started a ferocious pace, his clawed hands gripping the hanyou's hips tightly as the slapping of their skin echoed in the alley. "Fuck! Oh that's…so good!" Inuyasha whimpered. The bounce of Inuyasha's ass with every thrust was the perfect view. Sesshomaru's youkai was thumping in his mind, it almost hurt. A clawed hand slid up to his chest, pinching a nipple harshly, causing Inuyasha to yelp in delight. The hanyou was moaning with every thrust, begging Sesshomaru for more. Begging for him to fuck him harder.

"Did you see them!?" Sesshomaru heard the voice of a reporter close by.

"Someone saw them stop around here! Let's search!" Another stated.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to an upright position, causing him to yelp in surprise and his eyes watered from how deep Sesshomaru had gone. The lord slipped them more into the shadows. Inuyasha's arms were up and around Sesshomaru's neck, while one of the lord's hands was holding one of his legs up and the other covering his mouth. Inuyasha was enjoying this more than he thought he would. "Look at what you've gotten us into Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered, his hot panting breath sending a chill up the hanyou's spine. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusting he could feel Inuyasha clenching around his man hood as a whine sounded from his throat. "I'm surprised by how depraved you are." The lord thrusted harder, "Is this what you like?" Inuyasha felt every thrust like electricity through his body. "Is this how you prefer it?"

"Did anyone check over here!?" The voice was just at the end of the alley, but Sesshomaru was beyond caring. He would just kill whoever saw them.

"Tell me, Inuyasha." He removed his hand from Inuyasha's mouth, "Do you want more?"

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, the huskiness of Sesshomaru's voice, the adrenaline from the fact that they could be caught, it all made him loose some of himself and he'd be embarrassed later but he was so close to coming that he had no control over his words. "Yes! Please! More, please Sess, I want more! Fuck me! FUCK ME!" His voice changing octaves in several places as the lord did as requested. The lord's thrusts became sure as his prostate was tormented and his cervix kissed by Sesshomaru's cock. Inuyasha's body began to lock up as he came, "Yes, yes, yes! Like that! Like that!" His voice traveled octaves through his orgasm. Sesshomaru held him close and fucked him, his own orgasm encompassing him and making him shudder. He clenched his teeth hard enough to make his gums bleed as his youkai pushed him to mark such a divine being. He thrusted through Inuyasha's orgasm and filled him with his hot seed, as the hanyou's sprayed the ground white. Inuyasha could say he was sufficiently satisfied by the turn of events. Sesshomaru hadn't knotted him and that was good, they could get away sooner like this.

"Hey, Filan check that alley over there!" They heard someone call. They tensed a bit.

"I though Akira already checked it!" He shouted back.

"Oh, okay then, let's move on, they wouldn't have stayed in this area for so long." The two sighed as they heard them retreat.

"You wanna go to my house?" Inuyasha asked, still out of breath.

"Okay." They righted their clothes and got moving. Sesshomaru was a bit upset it didn't take them longer than 10 minutes to arrive at the hanyou's home considering what they'd done in public. When fully inside, Inuyasha pulled him straight into the bathroom. They kissed and helped each other clean up.

"Are you gonna stay the night?" Inuyasha asked while in his bedroom getting dressed in pajamas.

"If allowed." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright," Inuyasha passed him comfy clothing to wear before heading in the kitchen. He began to take things out of the fridge and prep. Sesshomaru came from the room and watched with interest as Inuyasha prepared food. It smelled divine and Sesshomaru, while he didn't show it, wanted to eat food made by his boyfriend. He didn't know the hanyou could cook. He moved with a practiced ease and the entire apartment was filled with the smell of a hearty meal.

"I didn't know you could cook." Sesshomaru commented.

"You never asked." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"What are you making…it smells quite good." Sesshomaru remarked.

"Hamburger steak, grilled potatoes and mushrooms, and a sauce you won't be able to get enough of." Inuyasha smiled looking back at him. "If you have a favorite meal, I'd be happy to make it for you. Though you do eat food made by world class chefs everyday so my cooking probably wouldn't compare."

Sesshomaru surprised himself with how quickly he answered, "Hitsumabushi…or Unagi…" He paused for a moment, "It would be different…if you made it for me." Sesshomaru felt a bit awkward but it didn't show on his face.

"Heh heh, Sess wants to eat his boyfriends cooking, I'm flattered." Inuyasha gave him a bright smile before focusing back on the task at hand. Inuyasha finished cooking and dinner was served. Sesshomaru had never tried hamburger steak before but was pleasantly delighted. The meat was minced, and it practically melted in his mouth. The sauce paired well with both the meat and the potatoes and mushrooms. Inuyasha watched him with a smile on his face, happy the lord enjoyed his simple cooking. "Hey, should we watch a movie? We haven't done that together yet." Inuyasha suggested as they ate.

"That would be good." Sesshomaru nodded.

When dinner was finished and dishes were clean, Inuyasha grabbed a thick blanket from a closet and threw it on the couch. He popped popcorn and prepared nice drinks and they settled on the couch to watch a movie from a streaming service. Inuyasha was lying on Sesshomaru's chest as he reclined against a soft cushion and the arm of the sofa, covered in the blanket. Halfway into a horror movie Inuyasha looked up at him and whispered, "Hey…sorry about earlier…I got really excited…I promise I'm not some exhibitionist that does that on the regular."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I would hope not. I apologize as well; my apology was ruined by the press."

"Thank you." Inuyasha straddled him on the couch, "Let's just say we're even huh?" He leaned down, kissing the lord lightly. "Speaking of the press." Inuyasha grabbed the remote and flipped through a few of the stations he'd seen outside, and his stomach dropped making him flip back to one he'd skipped over. The lord sat up quickly and stared at the TV.

"Sources say that the mysterious lover of our beloved King is a shiro-inu hanyou!" The youkai newscaster exclaimed. The image they were showing was of Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's arms, kissing in the ballroom of Sky Tower. The picture was clear, so it was obvious that one of the workers had taken it and probably sold it to the press. Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Our lord is breaking tradition, what does that mean for our country?" The other one stated, "How did he become so intimate with a hanyou?"

"Previously our sources have reported a possible courtship between his majesty, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kira of Morinaga." Sesshomaru seething. He would kill everyone that was invading his privacy without mercy. He felt his poison sizzle at the tips of his claws.

"Breaking!" one said suddenly, "This just in! There is only one shiro-inu hanyou registered in the country. An Inuyasha Setsuna, and our sources report a surprisingly lengthy criminal history." They went on to detail many of Inuyasha's misdeeds and it was making Sesshomaru even angrier.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face him, "It's okay Sess. It'll be okay." He clicked the TV off and kissed him gently and hugged him. "We'll deal with it tomorrow, okay?"

Sesshomaru calmed himself by inhaling Inuyasha's soothing scent. He would deal with it tomorrow, swiftly at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha had been around for Sesshomaru handling certain issues, and he knew that unlike many other countries with royalty in place, Sesshomaru truly held all the power. In a matter of hours since they'd arrived at the castle, he had all the workers of Sky Tower, the owners, the news stations, their owners, and the reporters that had followed them kneeling in front of him with their foreheads on the ground begging for mercy. Inuyasha couldn't help but whistle, he was impressed. He'd seen power, but nothing like this. Sesshomaru sat on his throne while Inuyasha was watching from a guarded balcony area. He wondered what Sesshomaru was going to do to them. He'd heard about how cruel the man could be, but he just hadn't seen that yet. "Search them for wires." Inuyasha watched in interest as the many youkai were searched thoroughly. At least they were reasonable enough to have the women searched behind a partition by the female guards.

There were 7 people placed in a different area for having wires on them. 3 of them began crying, "They told me to!"

"Silence." The people tried to stop their tears as best they could, but they were scared. People had disappeared after offending the lord ever since he was just the prince. "Who took the photo?" The Sky Tower staff shuddered in fear. None of them spoke a word. "Fine then, execute them and their families." Sesshomaru spoke dismissively. Inuyasha's eyes widened impossibly large.

"Wait wait! It was me! It was me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know how bad this would turn out I just I!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the man who had spoken. It was a young mouse youkai. "I-I-I was surprised…a-and…only took a picture t-t-to show m-my s-s-sister c-cause I knew s-she wouldn't believe me…" He bowed with his head to the floor, "I r-really meant n-no harm…"

"And yet here we stand." Sesshomaru said coldly. "How did they get the photo?" He asked gesturing to the news station that ran the story, causing them to shake with fear.

"…um...my sister…showed one of her friends…" The mouse youkai sniffled in fear as he began to sob, "Her friend's mother works at channel 8 and suggested I sell them the photo because they know our situation….and knew the station would pay a lot for it… Please my lord! At least spare my father and sister! My father needed an operation, he's been in the hospital for months now and we're were only just getting by on what I make from Sky Tower. We were able to pay for it finally…" He begged. Inuyasha frowned, that was reasonable. He didn't really have much of a choice then. Everyone has a story and it's not like he's the one that slandered them.

"Execute him." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Inuyasha couldn't believe him and jumped down before the guards had the chance to stop him.

"Are you crazy!?" Inuyasha shouted at him. Walking up to him quickly, the guards not knowing whether to stop him or not. "You're going to kill him for doing what anyone in his position would've done? Hell, if it was to save my mother, I would've sold myself out too!"

"Inuyasha watch your words." Sesshomaru was becoming agitated. It felt like Inuyasha was challenging his authority and it pissed him off.

Inuyasha looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "No! You didn't even listen to anything he said." Inuyasha crossed his arms, glaring at Sesshomaru. "All he did was take a photo to try and get a little extra cash. Something everyone aside from you and the high and mighty assholes you associate with would probably understand. What would you do if an opportunity to save someone you cared about finally came along after struggling for so long? You'd take it wouldn't you?"

Sesshomaru snarled angrily, his youki forcing everyone down aside from Inuyasha, "That's not gonna work on me you dick."

Grabbing Inuyasha's arm he growled, "So what would you have me do then!? When he invaded our privacy and gave them the tools to make a mockery out of us!"

"A slap on the wrists." Inuyasha said calmly, "Doesn't he look terrified enough…" Inuyasha said looking at the pitiful mouse youkai who was sobbing quietly. "Besides, it's not like I'm a secret, am I?"

That comment sobered Sesshomaru a great deal, no, he was not a secret. Sesshomaru sighed and sat back on his throne. Inuyasha cheekily sat on his lap causing many in the room to gasp in surprise. Some were staring at them with their mouths gaping like fish. They were even more surprised that Sesshomaru wrapped a deadly hand around his waist. "No, you are not…" The room was silent as Sesshomaru thought about what to do with them. "Sky Tower, leave." They were quick to scramble from the room.

Before leaving the mouse bowed several times, thanking Inuyasha. "Try not to piss off powerful youkai in the future and you might make it to 500." Inuyasha laughed from his place.

"Channel 8, step forward." The many workers came forward with their heads hanging low. "You have all broken the law. Who approved the story?"

The director came forward calmly, "Your majesty…"

"And who pulled his records?" Sesshomaru questioned. Another few people came forward, shaking. "Listen all and listen well, the laws of speech allow you to photograph and record public governmental figures without consent, myself included. However, they clearly protect the privacy rights of citizens. Not only is Inuyasha not a public figure, he is not yet of age by youkai age reckoning standards which half-demons fall under, which you clearly would have seen in his records. You did not have consent of his guardians to report information on him to the country and because of that I'm sure you've made things difficult for him." Sesshomaru paused a moment thinking about what a fitting punishment would be, "Channel 8 is cancelled. Your journalism license is henceforth revoked."

The CEO and owner of the company fell to his knees, "Please my lord! Please! It's my livelihood! I thought I could leave it in their hands, but I was wrong! Please! Not my business!" He was on his hands and knees pleading. Inuyasha felt bad for the man, but in this case, they clearly had a choice in what they were doing, there was no life at stake. If he was honest, Sesshomaru being all cold and ruler like turned him on a bit as well.

"You should have chosen your staff better. Jail the director and those who pulled his records. The rest are free to go. As for the rest of you. Should you attempt to do so again or invade his privacy again. I will jail you all for a millennium. Leave." The rest of the news crews shuddered and quickly scrambled to leave the throne room. Inuyasha watched them go with fire on their backs with a smile on his face, when he turned to Sesshomaru the smile disappeared when his cheek was pinched. "Do you think it entertaining to undermine my authority as king?"

Inuyasha tried to make him let go but he was only released when Sesshomaru decided to bite him instead. "A little yeah." Needless to say, the lord did not like that answer, which led to them wrestling each other to the floor like children.

Sesshomaru found himself on his back with Inuyasha straddling him. The lord looked up at the playful gaze of his boyfriend and thought about what he'd said before. Bringing his hands to Inuyasha's hips, his face became serious again. "I'll take what you said into consideration but there is a time and a place. And the throne room, whilst I'm working, is not one of them. Am I clear?"

"Yes princess, I get it." Inuyasha nodded. "I couldn't help it though, he reminded me of when I first got caught doing something wrong. He didn't know he'd have to meet the terrifying king of the west, otherwise I'm sure he'd never have done it. The director dude though, yeah, he'd stab someone in the back a million times." Sesshomaru chuckled at his assessment. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"We'll have to clear up some misunderstandings that people are clearly having." Sesshomaru informed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Later on, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were in a meeting with his advisers. He finally got a chance to learn their actual names. There was Menou, Sesshomaru's right hand, Bakuri a lizard youkai, Shouzen, a panda youkai, and Aomori a bat. They were all currently arguing with how they were going to handle the issue as it spread like wildfire and would soon make its way out of the country.

"Well, you could always swing it in your favor, especially with the people you have the worse reputation with. The ones protesting currently." Inuyasha suggested, "Eh, never mind it probably wouldn't work how you'd want. People would either think you were joking or using me." Everyone went silent as he spoke for the first time, he'd only been listening and eating snacks.

"No no that's perfect!" Everyone was shocked to hear it come from Menou. He was looking at the hanyou with a new look of surprise. He hadn't expected him to contribute anything. Inuyasha was startled with how fast the man then devised a plan. It made his life very difficult, but he was convinced it was necessary.

Menou had decided to wait 3 months before the palace addressed it and Inuyasha was clearly getting the worst of it. Unfortunately, he began being harassed about the newscast wherever he went. He couldn't even go grocery shopping without being accosted. He ended up sending Kagome and her mom. He and Sesshomaru tried to continue as they were but it was difficult. Even his people were hounding him. Sesshomaru had offered a security detail but Inuyasha nearly spat blood at the idea of not having any privacy anymore.

It'd now been about 2 weeks since he'd seen Sesshomaru in person. It really sucked. This would be the first time in a long time. They were going to be together at the press conference. When he arrived at the palace, he was hauled off and dolled up. Looking at what they'd dressed him in he growled.

"If it's not black, I'm not wearing it." Inuyasha grumbled. They came back with the same outfit, only black. "Much better."

Then he was brought to a room where he met Sesshomaru before they went in together. The crowd and cameras began flashing incessantly. Inuyasha could smell both humans and youkai in the room, there were several new casts there. His eyes found Sesshomaru. He was still, cold, and unwavering. Usually Inuyasha enjoyed the attention but he didn't know about this. Before he thought, he was grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. People in the crowd gasped in shock. Sesshomaru merely gave him a small squeeze. His own youkai alerting him to Inuyasha's distress. When Sesshomaru began speaking the room went silent. "It has come to my attention that my ability to direct and lead this country has come into question because of my relationship. That I have somehow broken the rules of courtship and tradition which is simply not true. I am not practicing a youkai custom. I am not courting Inuyasha, we are dating. Even if we were courting, not much would change between us." The reporters lost it.

A youkai reporter was called on, "My lord! If not a youkai custom, where does it come from?"

"It is a human practice." He answered smoothly.

"My lord!" Another exclaimed, "You are not a human being, why would you do such a thing?"

"Because he half-human." Sesshomaru looked at him for the first time then, "And I prefer it to courting." Sesshomaru's gaze was soft when directed at him. "The laws of courting are not in line with our shiro-inu heritage. The official courting laws were created by a great many species while still allowing different species to follow their own customs. As such, that is what we have decided to do. Dating is much more in line with our shared shiro inu heritage, so we will follow those customs where contact is encouraged, and something as innocent as holding one's hand isn't taboo." Soon the questions began getting increasingly disrespectful.

"My lord why would you see a hanyou!"

"What can the hanyou offer the country!?"

"What about Lady Kira!?"

"Are you planning on mating the hanyou!?"

Inuyasha was fuming. Sesshomaru held his hand tightly. Until he and Inuyasha began dating he'd never once thought anything of calling half-demons hanyou. However, based on Inuyasha's reaction to the word it was quite negative. "Silence." The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "His name is Inuyasha as I already said, and I do hate repeating myself." His cold gaze looked over the crowd. "Say it." The crowd repeated him, immediately saying his name. Inuyasha was in shock, he really hadn't been expecting that from Sesshomaru. His youkai really liked it too with the way it fluttered. "The word hanyou is now banned in this country. If you are heard saying it, I'll imprison you for 3 years in the worst prison imaginable and since it was said 3 times. You'll get 3 years for every time you say it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord." The crowd stated. Inuyasha was staring at the lord in shock. That was a big deal. To ban a word that carried so much pain with it. One that to this day, was used to degrade people.

"I have had enough of your prying into my personal life. So, I'll be sure to take a more active role in personally changing things in this country. I've already revised several laws in regard to privacy. There are new speech laws and new anti-discrimination laws. Any questions?"

"What type of anti-discrimination laws!?" Someone shouted.

"The first being, under no such circumstance will a person be denied service or employment because of their appearance, race, gender, sex. Any such establishment practicing such acts will be shut down, immediately. I've learned a lot in my time with Inuyasha. In my palace, far from the worries of the common people. My father was much more in tune with you all and I endeavor to do so as well. I ask for your patience as I learn to be a ruler my father can be proud of. That is all." Sesshomaru's hand found his waist and led him back to the small room where Inuyasha pulled him into a kiss immediately.

"I never knew you'd been doing all of that." Inuyasha whispered.

"You've taught me a lot about the world and the bubble I've been living in. Looking down from my throne correct?" Sesshomaru stated softly. Inuyasha reminded him of his father sometimes. His connection with people and easygoing manner. Inuyasha didn't learn about the extent to which Sesshomaru had revised the laws until Miroku called him raving about it, saying that Sesshomaru was the most thorough person he knew. Inuyasha knew from Sesshomaru that the council reviews all that he does and would have struck it down if he'd come after their lifestyles in anyway, so he left them alone. His revisions were simple and thorough and addressed many simple problems that would make life easier for people. There was good and bad, and many people thought Inuyasha was a ploy, but others came to their defense.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was still getting accosted wherever he went unfortunately, but he and Sesshomaru had been going strong for half a year now, and he couldn't understand why but breaking the lord's heart had become the furthest thing from his mind. Sure, they had their very intense arguments and had even stopped talking to one another for a few days, but they were able to resolve their issues. When he thought about the lord his youkai fluttered and even his human half had started to swoon. Inuyasha considered this…was he the one who had fallen in love? He covered his face…it was an embarrassing and terrifying thought. At any moment, Sesshomaru could decide he didn't want to be with him anymore…and he knew it would hurt. Their relationship did start because the lord wanted pups out of him. He sighed and tried to rid himself of those thoughts. It was nearly midnight and he was sitting up in his bed texting Sesshomaru. He was telling him about an event that was going to take place soon that he wanted Inuyasha to attend as his date. Inuyasha wasn't so sure and Sesshomaru told him to think about it. Jokingly he told Sesshomaru to come over and that he missed him. It'd been about three days since they last saw each other as Sesshomaru had a lot going on and he did too.

Tonight was the first night he hadn't been at Tilt-in in about two weeks, which is about his limit when it came to how horny he got, and those chaste kisses weren't doing it for him at all. He didn't actually expect the lord to show up and was shocked when he heard knocking at his door. He opened it suspiciously and couldn't believe he was standing there. "You told me to come over did you not?" Sesshomaru grabbed him roughly, kissing him and closing the door behind them. He brought them to Inuyasha's bedroom and plopped the hanyou on the bed before he began undressing him.

It was Inuyasha's fault he'd become like this. Constantly in need of some type of relief. Inuyasha's eyes were wide at the aggressiveness. Soon he was naked under the eyes of the lord who smirked and began to strip himself. "It is your fault I'm like this." The lord's cock was hard and straining. Inuyasha blushed furiously. "After the way you've used me like a common whore." He pinned Inuyasha, attacking his neck in the places he knew the hanyou adored. "Steaking into my bedroom and riding me the way you do. How dare you?" Sesshomaru nipped and sucked scraping his fangs across the tanned skin of his boyfriend who was still trying to allow his mind to catch up. Yeah, they hadn't been intimate in a while and he always assumed Sesshomaru didn't want to sleep with him so often because it just wasn't something he was used to. He never knew Sesshomaru had become like this. The lord sucked his nipples harshly while he began stroking his cock. Inuyasha skin was littered with love bites quite thoroughly.

"Oh damn…what are you saying Sess? You wanna do this more often?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky smirk.

Sesshomaru growled at him flipping him to his stomach and pulling him so that he was bent over the edge of the bed. "Are you ready Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and then shuddered when felt the lord position himself and as he began to slide into him. It felt amazing and he'd missed this. "We have no choice but to do this more often. No matter what I do or what time of day the mere thought of you hardens my cock, and I can only think to bury it deep within you." Sesshomaru said as he grunted.

Inuyasha moaned, "Yeah!? If I'm honest…" Sesshomaru changed his angle and had him seeing stars. "All day…everyday…still wouldn't be enough…" What could he say? His libido was off the charts and he assumed it was because of his human heritage and how quickly they reproduced that his body was always in need. His libido was entirely that of a human teenager and he just couldn't help himself.

Sesshomaru paused looking at the hanyou like he'd gone insane. Changing their position so that they were face to face, "So that's what you call holding back!?" The lord couldn't believe him. His thrusting continued making Inuyasha's insides twitch around.

"Oh, ah ah..." Inuyasha whined as he tried to speak, "Don't act like…oh fuck oh fuck…! You didn't enjoy….it when I would come ride…you randomly….in the middle of the night…!" Sesshomaru increased his speed at the cheeky statement. Inuyasha liked to play, and he liked to play very dirty. He'd taken to coming to the palace in the dead of night when the youkai had already gone to bed and straddling him. At one time he'd done it for a week straight, to the point where his youkai started to wake him up whenever he sensed the hanyou nearing him. He would then ride him to completion without staying the night because he had work to do in the morning. The midnight rendezvouses stopped after the guard captains realized they were allowing Inuyasha in at all hours of the night and that was not a part of his clearance.

Soon all that could be heard was the sounds of wet slapping skin and moaning. Inuyasha came twice before Sesshomaru finally came. "I've never felt so out of control of my body before." He stated, kissing Inuyasha's body. He'd only just come but he was still very horny.

"Think about it like this, you gotta have sex to make puppies, right? It'll make that so much easier wont it?" Inuyasha smirked, enjoyed the attention being showered on him. Something had changed about having the lord's attention. His youkai reveled in it. Inuyasha looked down at his straining cock, "How about I ride you for old times' sake?" He giggled. So, for the remainder of the night, that's what he did.

In the morning, Inuyasha was extremely sore. Sesshomaru had really worked him the previous night. He couldn't even sit up. He forced his body to heal until it was a dull ache. He looked up at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. Could he really mate this man? Would that really be okay? He took a deep breath, he felt like he could mate Sesshomaru, but he didn't think all the titles and stuff that came with it he would be able to handle. Maybe when he was older and more mature sure, but not right now and that made him nervous. He wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about it but was unsure of how he should bring it up. He shifted, kissing the lord until he woke.

He was sure he had a busy day ahead of him and didn't want him to be late to anything. After a little kissing, goodbyes were said and Sesshomaru headed back to the castle. Inuyasha locked the door behind him and sighed, things had not gone how he'd planned and now he was even considering actually mating the man. How was he going to help Sesshomaru run a country when his own life seemed like it was just sort of slapped together? It made him anxious and unsure, and there was nothing he'd be able to do about it until he mustered the courage to speak to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sighed and plopped down on his bed, why did his life never get easier.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha felt like he'd done something stupid. He'd agreed to come to the event held at the castle as Sesshomaru's date. He never knew it was so high end. Miroku's father lent him a car and a driver when he found out the hanyou would be attending as well. Inuyasha was dressed in a matte black tailored suit with a silk button up with a matte black tie. He hated ties, but he needed to look halfway decent. The only accessory that he wore aside from his courting gift was a ribbon. Kagome had tamed his hair a bit and pulled it into a braided bun with a black ribbon braided throughout it. She also added a bit of make up to his face, eyeliner to make his eyes pop and a little eye shadow. Kagome said he looked beautiful, and Sesshomaru would be so excited to see him. She was the only one of his human friends who wouldn't be in attendance, so he asked her to help him. When the driver pulled to the gates, Inuyasha could see the multitude of photographers and reporters being held back. Inuyasha clutched the clean case in his hands, he knew this was about to be a lot.

When the driver opened the door and he stepped out the crowd lost their minds. They were shouting all types of questions at him, but he kept a straight face and continued on inside. He was the only person who didn't need an invitation besides the lord himself. When inside, he was guided to the ballroom where tables were set up and people were dining and mingling. He declined the announcement because he didn't want all of that attention on him. He kept his head held high as he walked around, following his nose to where Sesshomaru was. Surprisingly, he was having a conversation with Miyatsu. That made him feel better, and he hadn't seen the man in some time. He remembered when he was just a kid. Sesshomaru saw him first and a slight smile graced his lips. He held a hand out for Inuyasha to take. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Sesshomaru was such a gentleman in public. "Inuyasha, this is Miyatsu Kaazana. He is the owner of Heiki Industries."

Miyatsu chuckled, "Thank you for the introduction Lord Sesshomaru, but we are well acquainted. It's good to see you again Yaya."

"Come on Mi-chan, aren't you too old to still be calling me that? How old are you now, 47?" Inuyasha chuckled. The man pulled him into a tight hug and Sesshomaru felt a little peeved.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha used to work for my father for a time. He worked as my bodyguard for quite a time when I was a child and we became close."

"More like a babysitter. Yaya, I wanna play. Yaya, where'd mama go? Yaya, Yaya, Yaya." Inuyasha and he shared a laugh.

"Ah yes, still teasing me after all these years. I'll leave you to your partner, I'll go find Miroku and inform him that you've arrived." With that Miyatsu bowed to the lord and went to find his son.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, "Hey why the long face?" Sesshomaru shook his head. He couldn't be upset that the man had known Inuyasha longer than he had, there was no helping that. No one approached them while they were together but when Sesshomaru was pulled away to a conversation with some nobles, others saw their chance.

"Ah so you're the famed half-demon that has caught the attention of the Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned around to see a beautiful kuro inu demoness standing before him. There were people watching their interaction intently. Inuyasha recognized her as Lady Kira, the woman Sesshomaru was going to court before he saw him. "Wonder what he see's in…" She looked him up and down, "something like you." He knew exactly what she'd meant by that, so he wasn't going to be nice to her now.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him. Afterall, he's the one who approached me." Inuyasha smirked when he noticed Sesshomaru watching, "Although I'd say I'm pretty attractive, funny, and absolutely great in bed." Only a select few people in the room heard the last bit as he'd whispered it near silently. A wolf who'd heard it choked on her drink. Lady Kira blushed as she hadn't been ready for such a comment.

Lady Kira began fuming, "The only reason he chose you over me is because you're shiro-inu."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the childish girl. He wondered how old she was. "Aw you're cute. Did you get jealous? I mean I don't blame you, who wouldn't be. He's hot." Inuyasha looked across the room at the man whose cheeks were a light pink from his comments.

"You uncouth retch. How dare you speak of Lord Sesshomaru like that!" She couldn't believe that her lord was with this…this….animal!

Inuyasha shrugged, he was getting tired of this girl's attitude. If he were anywhere else, he would've flicked her in the forehead for behaving like a little kid when she was supposedly older than he was. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "With the same audacity that I use to sneak into his bed at night." He heard quite a few snorts of laughter from those who could hear him and had a sense of humor. Sesshomaru had turned away from him and everyone to avoid them seeing him hold back a smirk. Inuyasha was truly something else and he shouldn't be surprised but he was. Only Inuyasha would speak in such a manner to someone who was basically a princess. One of the guards closest to them couldn't help himself and eventually had to be escorted out.

Lady Kira was about to explode in anger when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "That is enough, noble demonesses aren't used to such teasing." Sesshomaru nearly growled when he saw her approaching Inuyasha. The man tried to hurry over but was shocked to a halt. Lady Kira bowed down low, Inuyasha was the only person unaware of who the woman was.

"Tsukihime! It's been so long; I didn't know you'd be here too." He smiled. He often met her in the library while Sesshomaru was working. She'd introduced him to quite a few books and made him rethink attending school when he told her about it. He hoped she considered him a friend at the very least. Many people gasped in shock at how casually he addressed her and that stopped him. "Um…I'm gonna take a guess and say you're a lot more important than what I know…huh?"

"Straighten up that slouching back child." She said sternly making him straighten immediately, "You're shiro inu, you're noble by blood. Act like it." She took in what he was wearing, he cleaned up very nicely and handled Lady Kira a bit crudely but well. "You should pay more attention to the people around you and their behaviors Inuyasha. Especially if you plan to be my son in law."

That blew the hanyou's eyes wide open. He just thought all shiro-inu had a similar smell to them because of their heritage. He should've guessed it initially. They looked alike but he didn't want to just assume something like that. He didn't know what to say. He never met her when other people were around. It was always just the two of them in the library. "I feel like I've been extremely disrespectful, and I hope you don't hate me."

"Oh of course not pup. All the bowing and pomp and circumstance gets boring." She reached a delicate clawed hand up to his face, "It's a bit smeared, allow me." He let her fix his make up while all others in the room stood drop jawed.

"I really should have guessed though, you're both stunning." Inuyasha commented as she focused on her task.

"You flatter me Inuyasha, that mouth is going to get you into trouble one day." She gave a small smile. Only he would complement them so effortlessly. "There, that's better." She turned her head towards the still bowing Lady Kira, her gaze became chilled. "Quite improper of the Lady Kira to approach an unmated male is it not? Run along pup."  
Lady Kira bowed a few more times before rushing to get away from the cold eyes of the Lady of the West. She was so scary, but she was so tiny too and Inuyasha couldn't help but see it as cute. There was no doubt to her power though. "So…do you approve of me?" The thought made him nervous.

"Oh dear, I thought you would've already guessed the answer to that. Must I really say it out loud?" She teased him.

"No, but do you wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked with a dopey grin. It felt good to be accepted by her, even before he knew it. It made him happy.

"Oh, heavens it's been so long since last I graced the floor. Only you would ask the cold Lady of the West to dance Inuyasha." She chuckled happily, "But I must decline as my son may just faint from displeasure." She patted his cheek gently, "Come share a drink with me before the night is over pup."

Inuyasha nodded, "Next time then." Many of the people who had thought to put the hanyou in his place were quickly discouraged after seeing the exchange between he and the Lady of the West. Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha with a displeased look on his face which Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at. He wondered why he seemed so upset and he found out after Sesshomaru pulled him from the room and into another one.

"How did you meet my mother?" Sesshomaru was seething.

Inuyasha tilted his head in question, "In the library…? She's always in there and I go in there while you're working."

Sesshomaru growled angrily, "What does she want?"

Inuyasha was very confused about what he was talking about, "What?"

"Did she ask you to do something? Is she threatening you?" The lord asked intensely.

"No!" Inuyasha had to practically shout, "She just teaches me stuff about shiro inu and shows me neat books that she likes."

Sesshomaru was becoming very annoyed, he'd wanted Inuyasha to meet her under his supervision so that she couldn't try anything. Although he did seem very confused right now. "What books? Arcane magic?"

"No, romance books. Food recipes. Fantasy stories…things like that. What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked, becoming upset at the man's behavior.

"She is not to be trusted…" Sesshomaru said trying to calm himself. He wanted to check Inuyasha for hexes.

"Why not? Besides you, she's been the nicest person in this castle. Do you two have that bad of a relationship?" Inuyasha asked.

"More like no relationship at all. She mated my father for a title and left me to be raised by servants. While she rules a Sky palace of shiro-inu." She had told Inuyasha about the palace. She said it was very quiet as not many shiro-inu came to visit and preferred to live in wide-open country sides away from the cities. The clan gathered there for events and ceremonies but that was the extent of their use of the sky palace.

"Why would she choose to live in such a lonely place…?" Inuyasha questioned, "She seemed really unhappy talking about it…" The hanyou was becoming very confused and worried. Tsukihime hadn't said she was in charge of it, only that she had to spend a lot of time there.

"Loneliness, there's not even room in her cold heart for that." Sesshomaru spat out bitterly. Inuyasha was so stunned. The woman seemed very lighthearted, while she used the cold façade in a manner similar to how Sesshomaru did.

Inuyasha thought about her laughing face, and how she poured over numerous books in the library. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd already read every book several times. He thought about her nibbling on her cookies and sipping her tea without taking her eyes off the page and that just didn't scream cold heartless mother to him. "Sess…I hear you but…are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha felt awkward about this but it'd come up sooner or later. "Sitting on your throne…are you sure she's like that?" Referencing his throne had become an indicator of sorts. One that told Sesshomaru that Inuyasha needed him to step away from his position and really think about something. "Did she ever act like that towards you…or do something to make you think she was like that? I mean…you said she only wanted the title…why is she here then?"

"Because my father forbade her from the castle so…"

"So…she was forced to stay away?" Inuyasha continued where he stopped. Sesshomaru paused, staring at Inuyasha after he'd said that. "If she'd done nothing wrong and only wanted the title…why keep her away?" Sesshomaru was trying to make it make sense in his head. He couldn't understand why, it made no sense. If she only wanted the title…staying in the sky palace or any other place would have been what she wanted. "Sess, I know it's probably hard to believe since I guess you know her better…but even pulling away from that I find it hard to believe an inu demoness wouldn't want to be with her child. Demons in general never reject a child and pack demons even more so…so why is she the exception…?" Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on as he thought through all his memories. Inuyasha didn't want to cause problems for Sesshomaru but if they were to mate, he would want Tsukihime around. She'd probably be elated to have grandchildren because of how she seemed to adore babies if her reactions to her books were to be believed. He was really happy to know she approved of him but there was always the chance he was wrong. "Thinking about how courting was set up back then…are you sure she even wanted to be the Lady of the West?" It was so hard for Inuyasha to picture her in the light Sesshomaru saw her in. "Didn't you want to get to know her when you were a kid?"

"There had been a time…yes." Sesshomaru took a seat and placed his head in his hands and sighed. "When I manifested my poison in my claws. It is a trait from her. My nanny let it slip that I would probably be able to create a whip as my mother did." Sesshomaru seemed to be in a trance as he thought back all those centuries ago. Time was very strange for youkai. "I snuck out of the palace…and made it to the sky palace because I wanted to meet her…she looked so shocked to see me." Inuyasha said nothing and took a seat next to Sesshomaru as he spoke. "I told her about my claws and…I think…she smiled…and she hugged me…and told me when I created a whip to always follow through." Sesshomaru sighed and leaned on Inuyasha. "But my father found me and yelled at her…I think he thought she took me from the castle…they argued, and my father picked me up, she looked so angry like she'd strike at any moment." Sesshomaru realized he'd never spoken about this to anyone. "He yelled at me in the castle, asking me why I allowed her to take me, and wouldn't believe that I'd sought her out myself. And when I'd learned how to manifest a whip, I really couldn't do anything aside from hurting myself until I listened to what she'd said. Then I wanted to see her even more. But the same thing would happen whenever I sought her out then, I don't know why but, I just stopped." Sesshomaru then thought about his father and the state he was in. His mother had adamantly refused to assist him, who was her mate, and so his father remained as he was and Sesshomaru was forced to ascend the throne. She looked delighted when she'd heard about what had happened. Sesshomaru had been so angry with her.

"Heh…I guess we all have our childhood traumas." Inuyasha commented, rubbing his cheek.

"So, if my mother isn't as terrible as I'd assumed, what about your mother?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should ask this question.

Inuyasha sighed, "It's only fair right? My mom was a human. Your mom reminds me of her so much sometimes that it hurts. I even accidently called her mom once to. How awkward is that?" He chuckled, "Apparently she fell in love with a youkai, then I was born, and he disappeared. She's how I learned about what old age meant. Y'know I age like a youkai… so I was still tiny when she died. Then I was chased out by her family. She was so kind, and she loved to read. She would sing me songs and tuck me in every night. She would always tell me how much she loved me. Her last words were about just how much she loved me, and how she wanted me to be happy." Inuyasha felt himself getting choked up. It'd been a long time since he talked about his mother. He needed to remind himself to go visit her grave. He hadn't been in so long. "Y'know it really hurts to watch the only person that would truly love you no matter what die. So…it's really hard for me to imagine that Tsukihime doesn't love you as much as my mom loved me. I think you're really lucky that your mom is still around, and she wants to be here."

Sesshomaru smelled the tears before he saw them. He never imagined he'd see the hanyou cry. Pulling him into his lap Sesshomaru hugged him tightly before kissing him. "I did not mean to make you bring up such terrible memories."

"Yeah, me either." Inuyasha hugged him back. "Should we go back to the party? Before Miroku assumes we're fucking?"

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. Inuyasha fixed his makeup where it was smudged, and they went back to the ballroom even though that was the last thing Sesshomaru wanted to do. Inuyasha joined Miroku and Sango where they sat and just spoke to them while Sesshomaru continued to make the rounds. As the evening continued Inuyasha made his way to Tsukihime with a glass of wine. He felt bad for her, knowing she'd potentially been kept away from Sesshomaru his whole life. "You have my gratitude pup." Tsukihime smelled the wine with a smile. "This is one of my favorites actually." She commented before taking a graceful sip.

"Are you enjoying the festivities?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"It is alright, though I do prefer a nice book." They began talking about her latest book and what she loved about the story.

"Why not write your own books?" Inuyasha asked. "I think you'd be a good storyteller."

This caused her to laugh it was light and airy, she sounded like a fairy when she laughed. "Do you now? I've thought about it quite a bit but there's no guarantee. Besides who would be honest with the Lady of the West, but a certain half-demon?"

"You could always use a penname." Inuyasha suggested. What he didn't realize was that she was truly considering his suggestion. She enjoyed writing a fair bit when she was a child after all.

"I'll take that into consideration, and you'll be the first to read my stories if I do." She smiled gently, Sesshomaru picked well.

"May I take him?" Sesshomaru asked politely. Tsukihime nodded kindly. "Would you like to dance Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded for the man's peace of mind and was guided to the floor, where live music was playing. Inuyasha, as Sesshomaru had said, had gotten better with practice though he still made mistakes. Although he enjoyed dancing with Sesshomaru quite a bit. He could see Sango and Miroku dancing on the floor as well. He smiled up as Sesshomaru who returned it with a slight smile of his own. He felt closer to Sesshomaru, he wanted to learn more about him. Genuinely.

At the end of the night, Inuyasha stood with Sesshomaru as people gave him their parting words. Lady Kira was polite but clearly glared at Inuyasha, the last person to say her goodbye was Tsukihime. She was going back to the sky palace for a bit. "Inuyasha, you left this with me when you went off to dance." Inuyasha thanked her for keeping it safe. "I'll see you both in 5 days' time, have a nice evening."

"Thank you, mother, you as well."

"Thanks, Lady Tsukihime!" With the long-winded goodbyes finished Inuyasha slouched a bit.

"Up straight!" He heard Tsukihime call as she flew through the sky before her ringing laughter was heard when he stiffened in shock. Inuyasha couldn't help laughing himself. The woman was hilarious when she wasn't holding up her icy front. He looked at Sesshomaru as he watched her fly through the sky. He didn't think he'd ever heard her laugh before tonight.

Inuyasha then handed the case to Sesshomaru. "Second courting gift…and happy birthday. I'm happy you were born. 459, 41 more years and we'll throw a huge party." Inuyasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened…was it his birthday? He didn't remember Inuyasha ever asking his birthday or his age. He felt his chest tighten a bit…he understood why they celebrated birthdays now. This felt good. He felt…good. "Thank you…" He didn't know if there was anything he needed to say or do, that's when Inuyasha started singing to him. A repetition of happy birthday and Sesshomaru didn't know why it made him feel so awkward, but he wanted Inuyasha to stop.

"Well come on, open it. It was really hard to get that made." Sesshomaru opened the case to find a dagger. It was impeccably made. "Careful, it's poisonous." Inuyasha warned so he would be careful. Sesshomaru picked it up and read the engraving, For the most poisonous beauty I know. Such a cheesy phrase. Inuyasha was grinning stupidly as the lord read it. "Do you like it?" Sesshomaru smiled and nodded.

"Are you going home?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the case.

"Hmm you could always come along." Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru did just that. They hopped in the car Miyatsu had organized and went back to his apartment. When behind his apartment door, he smirked at the lord. "Hey Sess, ever heard the term birthday sex?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened, it was very obvious what it meant. Inuyasha grinned, his hair was already tied up, so he hoped Sesshomaru was ready to have the life sucked out of him. They'd be trying a lot of new things tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

In a meeting room sat Bakuri and Aomori, they were having tea and discussing their young lord's change of behavior. "I can't believe the council is allowing this." Bakuri snarled. Having served several generations of demon lord he'd never seen such a thing. He thought about the disrespectful hanyou, he truly had no respect for the higher ups of society.

Aomori nodded in anger; he too had been serving several generations of demon lord. Longer than even Bakuri. He thought about Inuyasha's relationship with Lady Tsukihime, it was suspicious, and he stated such. Bakuri agreed with him. How could a hanyou suddenly become close with that selfish woman. He thought about her parents and how dreadful they'd been. Controlling and manipulative, and cold as ice. They felt nothing for the west and only craved power, like their daughter. Aomori shuddered in remembrance of the tribal leaders. The head of the tribe was passed down through their family line while the throne of the West was passed down through Lord Touga's. They weren't satisfied with that. They wanted full control. That's what led to the mating between Lord Touga and Lady Tsukihime. They'd pushed against such a union but with the lack of shiro inu their lord had no choice.

"Can we really allow this?" Bakuri stated. "If only Lord Touga was well. He would reject this immediately." The two sighed. With the background the hanyou had, their lord would never have approved, especially with his connection to Lady Tsukihime.

There was a knock and Shouzen entered with a visible urgency. "There may be a way to rid ourselves and the kingdom of that sewer rat and save our Lord Touga." Bakuri and Aomori looked at each other before the man started explaining what his subordinates had learned about Inuyasha in their searches. The hanyou was a much bigger problem than they even knew. Shouzen began to explain the disturbing possibilities that he'd learned. Inuyasha was such a strange entity, there were people who hated him, people who feared him, and people who adored him. Shouzen's subordinates learned quite a bit about his time with the Hazukiikka. His relationship with Ryuukoutsusei in particular. Inuyasha was special to the man, and the man wanted to take the royal dogs down, so it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe that the hanyou was continuing such a legacy. He'd brought Inuyasha's records with him and set it on the table. He found the charges and section from the incident 50 years ago. The first thing they saw was Inuyasha's mugshot from the time. He wasn't smiling and looked quite rough here. His face was dirty and his hair extremely short and uneven. His eyes were unfocused and there was a bloody splatter on one side of his face. Overall the young hanyou looked distraught. The kingdom had captured several children that the Hazukiikka were raising and Inuyasha had been one of them. Their leadership had been broken and destroyed it was a great moment for the kingdom, though it came with the steep price of their lord's health.

In the report, it said that Inuyasha wouldn't speak like most of the other children. Though he was sent to a hospital and then questioned again before his trial. He just kept repeating Hazukiikka laws while staring off to the side. He was the only one to do so and ended up being sent to a facility as they assumed it could be trauma. He and the other children were acquitted of any wrongdoing and sent to rehabilitation facilities in various areas of the country. When Inuyasha recovered, it was stated that he had no memory of the night in question.

"Bullshit!" Bakuri growled. "There are 1000 Hazukiikka laws and he knows every one of them! How could he have no recollection of such a night! He's a bastard and a liar!" The medical report confirmed that trauma can cause memory lost. Even stating that the hanyou couldn't even tell them his own name for a time.

Aomori sighed, "So then what? He just recovered and got all his memories back correct?"

Shouzen nodded, "Most of them according to this. Just not the night in question."

"Did your subordinates learn anything else not present in the file?" Aomori then questioned. Inuyasha could have been involved in their Lord's demise. That would be enough of a reason to lock him up for good. However, there were the laws that protected him from any wrongdoing. They could always wait until he became 200. "Shouzen, maybe we should have him questioned now and check to see if he remembers. He could be charged with treason for withholding such information, especially with the new laws."

Shouzen gave a smirk, "That'll be possible, but we need more than just speculation and possibilities. Which is why I have my men looking into his former associates. The other two nodded, the hanyou was not worthy of the western throne, and they'd go through hell and back before they allowed him to be anything more than a bed slave.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was too comfy for words. It'd been a few weeks after the ball, and he lay in bed with Sesshomaru in his apartment. The window was open and allowing the crisp fall air in which made him cuddle closer to the man under the blanket. Inuyasha felt himself purr in delight as Sesshomaru curled around him tightly. His youkai was rattling around in his head pleasantly. He could feel his youki on his skin as he couldn't contain himself. After an awkward conversation with Kouga, he now had the words for how he'd been feeling. It was both freeing and terrifying. He should really take the time to learn more about his own youkai nature instead of pestering Kouga whenever something happened. Kouga had explained that his youkai approved of Sesshomaru as a partner, and it would probably always get jittery and excited like that until they mated, then it could calm some, or become slightly worse depending on their relationship. He'd then gone on to explain that youkai mating is all very different from each other. There are those who mated and didn't have a relationship at all, though their youkai found one another acceptable, then there were those who had a very good relationship though their youkai clashed. Those two types usually led to an unhappy mated pair. In his and Ayame's case, their youkai approved greatly and forced them together even though consciously Kouga hadn't been ready for such a thing.

What that meant for Inuyasha was that while he was reluctant to mate the man for his various reasons, his youkai wanted it to the point where it would flex uncontrollably when the man was near. Inuyasha had never known too much about his youkai and rarely felt it do so much on its own before meeting Sesshomaru. Though it burned a bit at times as it annoyed his other half which would flex in retaliation. Inuyasha didn't mind the pleasant buzzing. He felt Sesshomaru shift and then kiss his temple. "Your youkai has no self-control.", he stated calmly.

"…sorry…" Inuyasha mumbled as he paid attention to how his youkai bristled at the comment, it felt saddened by the comment. It was only happy to be near Sesshomaru's youkai. Inuyasha didn't know how his youkai would react should he and Sesshomaru break up. Afterall, none of this was guaranteed and he became more conscious of that fact the more he thought about mating him. His youkai flared in anger at his thoughts, letting him know just how it felt. Sesshomaru peaked his eyes open, wondering what was causing Inuyasha to give off such a strong flare of anger.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" He asked after it didn't calm for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Inuyasha looked up at him with genuine confusion in his eyes, which Sesshomaru found odd.

"Your aura. It's upset, I was asking why that was." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha sat up and stretched, "I was just thinking about something and my youkai got a bit pissed off at me for it."

Sesshomaru nodded. He'd become use to Inuyasha treating his youkai as if it were its own person. It was odd but Inuyasha explained that his relationship with his youkai was different because of his human heritage and that he couldn't explain it. He'd told the lord that other half-demons understood but his youki friends were always confused in the end. For Sesshomaru, if his youkai is upset it means something bothers him deep down, even if consciously he doesn't care. He pulled Inuyasha back down before flaring his own youki and coating the half-demon in it. Inuyasha's youkai shuddered in delight, Sesshomaru felt his own youkai tug on Inuyasha's. He scowled; he hadn't meant to do that on purpose, but his control slipped a bit.

Inuyasha sat up bolt straight, "Don't do that!" He exclaimed. Inuyasha's youkai rattled intensely as he tried to calm it down. Sesshomaru watched as lavender strips appeared on Inuyasha's face before disappearing again. "Oh, fuck that hurts…" Inuyasha laid down and clutched his chest.

"I hadn't meant to do that. Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. He understood why he ended up doing so, it would be easier to calm his youkai if more of it was out.

"Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha took a deep breath and forced his body to heal a bit before releasing it with a sigh. He felt Sesshomaru's hand on his hip, and lips touched his neck. Inuyasha looked over and Sesshomaru kissed his lips. Inuyasha sat up again and deepened the kiss caressing Sesshomaru's face. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha smiled, "Don't you have work to do today?"

"No." Sesshomaru pulled him into his lap. "Though I do have plans for us both."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha pecked him. Then pecked him again.

Sesshomaru nodded, returning the kisses. He thought back to when he'd first met the hanyou. He hadn't wanted to mate or have children, but if Inuyasha were to be his partner, he would be happy to. His youkai adored Inuyasha, he adored Inuyasha. He felt content when he was with Inuyasha, as if he didn't have the weight of the country on his shoulders. He could forget about his problems, Inuyasha made him feel free. "Can we stay in bed a little longer?" Inuyasha bit Sesshomaru lip as they made out. Sesshomaru explored his mouth, a deep rumbled resonating from his chest.

The lord gripped him and abruptly switched their positions, straddling his boyfriend. Inuyasha audaciously groped Sesshomaru's ass with a delighted grin. Sesshomaru gripped his chin, angling his face upward, "Little brat." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. Inuyasha then attacked his bare chest and neck, giving him a little more convincing. Inuyasha felt the mans cock hardening. His own was standing at attention, hard and ready. Sesshomaru gave him one more kiss before he stood. "As much as I would love to continue, we are on a schedule." Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru headed towards his bedroom door, half naked before turning back at him with a devious look in his eye. "Though I guess a long shower would be acceptable." Inuyasha smiled at his boyfriend who enjoyed teasing him.

After a nice hot shower, he and Sesshomaru got dressed. They'd begun to spend a lot more time in Inuyasha's apartment to avoid the problems at the castle. Sesshomaru had clothes here for when he'd need to go back and work so he could take his time when leaving. Sesshomaru called a car to them while Inuyasha made breakfast. Inuyasha heard his phone vibrate in his room and went to grab it. Looking over the contents sent from an unknown number he sighed. Great. Coming from his room they ate and headed out. Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate again as they rode quietly. Checking it, he scowled. This time he had a text from an old associate from Hazukiikka. It read, "What has lots of eyes, lots of ears, but no mouth?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as another one came in, "What feels a lot but has no soul?" Then another, "What can you lose and regain? What can you find and never keep?"

Inuyasha knew the answers to these questions but why would he be sending them to him. "Enemies…the heart…trust and loyalty…" Inuyasha whispered, gaining Sesshomaru's attention.

His phone vibrated again, "What sits on a throne and see's nothing below it? What can you give but never take back?"

Sesshomaru…pain… Inuyasha stared at his phone. What was he trying to tell him?

It lit up again, "What if something is lost?"

You find it.

"What if something is forgotten?"

It disappears.

"What if someone was forgotten?"

They died.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was giving him a questioning look.

"The king, the rabbit, the hole, the wall."

Power, weakness, betrayal, we fall.

Inuyasha understood now what he was trying to say. He needed to go see him, immediately. Someone close to him was plotting against him for some reason. It hurt a lot, and his youkai became distressed. He didn't want to believe it was Sesshomaru…but why mention him. He closed his eyes and gripped his phone tightly. "Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called, sliding closer and wrapping an arm around him. He wouldn't jump to conclusions. He would question his associate before jumping to conclusions he felt his eyes sting. This was his fears come true. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sternly. "What is the matter?"

"Um…I just got some really bad news." Inuyasha stated quietly. No matter how he interpreted it, something bad was going on.

"Is there something I can do?" Sesshomaru asked, his youkai reaching his and soothing it. Inuyasha hated how relaxed his youkai became.

"No…but it's okay, I just have to go see someone tonight." He explained and tried not to think about it as they went about their day. It was quite fun, but Inuyasha was having a hard time not thinking about the texts and he could tell Sesshomaru was trying to cheer him up, but he just couldn't get over it. Sesshomaru dropped him at home and Inuyasha apologized for being so down all day, but Sesshomaru told him not to worry about it and to call him later.

After changing, Inuyasha sighed deeply before getting one of his bikes and leaving. He sped through the streets, steeling himself as he couldn't be irrational about this. There was a chance, and he could hold onto that. Arriving at Tilt-in he jumped from his bike quickly before rushing and darting in. He jumped from roof to roof, before arriving at his location. It was a Hazukiikka base. Entering he was greeted by familiar faces and pointed to the correct door.

In the room sat two people, Hatsuo and Itoshi. The three of them were Ryuukoutsusei's favored children. Hatsuo, a five tailed fox, and Itoshi a dragon. "Long time no see little brother!" He was embraced tightly by Hatsuo.

"Hey man." Inuyasha returned the hug.

They all sat down together and Inuyasha looked at Itoshi. "Tell me what the fuck is going on." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Someone's digging up information about you, I don't know what they're searching for. People have been reporting in that they're being questioned about you, even people who hate you are being questioned and we're…. worried…about your safety." Itoshi explained.

"We understand that you don't want us to interfere with what you're doing but we…felt like it was important to let you know." Hatsuo continued.

"I assume you caught some of them?" Inuyasha questioned.

At Itoshi's word, five people were dragged in. Each looking horrific. If there was anything the Hazukiikka couldn't stand, it was someone sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Inuyasha stood up, "Did they tell you who sent them?"

"No, beat them to unconsciousness and nothing." Hatsuo said bored, realizing what Inuyasha was about to do to them.

"Listen up. I'm only going to give you 3 chances to tell me who sent you. The first person to do so gets to live a nice happy life without remembering anything that happened here, how's that?" The five men looked at him defiantly.

"You may all think it can't get worse, but we where doing you a favor before he got here. You've never felt anything like what you're about to." Hatsuo commented to the men.

They looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "This is your first chance. Does anyone want to say anything?" Inuyasha waited, looking around at them. "Fine." He went to the first one and placed his hand on his chest causing the man to flinch. "I'm not going to hit you, but you might throw up." In an instant the man screamed bloody murder, curling in on himself coughing and eventually vomiting his stomach contents and blood. Tears poured from his eyes as he continued to scream in pain. Eventually his eyes rolled up into his head as he lay passed out. The other four were staring with eyes full of shock. Inuyasha did the same to the second who, while he didn't pass out, nearly vomited as well as he coughed up blood. It burned like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Inuyasha touched two more. One passed out and the other twitched in pain. Inuyasha looked at the fifth one. This one tried to avoid him but wasn't so lucky. His nose and ears were bleeding as he screamed and coughed up blood.

The fifth one had seen the hanyou before, his blank eyes held none of the warmth he'd seen before. Inuyasha waited a bit before Hatsuo forcibly woke the ones who passed out. Inuyasha could see it now, the fear and realization that there were many types of pain in this world, and none of it was anything like what the half-demon had done to them. "Second chance. Who. Sent. You?" Inuyasha ground out. None of them spoke, and Inuyasha shrugged and held his hand on the first one. This time there was no scream, he dropped with blood leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. The third one looked down as the second one screeched and screamed. The third saw Inuyasha's shoes in front of him. He braced himself as the white-hot pain overtook him. He lost all strength in his body as he lay on the ground. His vision blurring and he couldn't hear anything anymore, but he felt all the pain. Yet he couldn't cry out in pain because his body had lost the power to do so, so he suffered silently. He could feel his youkai burn and his youki fade into nothingness. What had the hanyou done to him? The fourth was shaking, bloody tears running down his face.

"I'll talk!" He shouted.

"Yuu! No, you die before you betray him!" The fifth growled.

"This isn't death…this isn't death. Death would be easier that this. I'd rather die." The fourth was looking down at the third, who's eyes were shifting unfocused at the surrounds while thick blood poured from them. Yuu could smell the pain he was going through.

"Good!" Inuyasha smiled, "Come on speak up. Who has you gathering information on me?"

Yuu looked down, "Master Shouzen…"

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch, "Why?"

"Because he believes you had something to do with Lord Touga's illness." Yuu whimpered in fear when he felt the hanyou get closer.

Inuyasha pet his head making him jerk in fear, "Good boy! That means you get to forget any of this ever happened and live a happy life. Unless someone else has some important information for me?" He said looking at the fifth with an unnerving grin. The fifth felt the fear in his gut explode as his youkai tried to forcefully take over. His beast was terrified, he was terrified.

"…Master Shouzen…Master Bakuri…and Master Aomori…will be reporting to Lord Sesshomaru soon…" He mumbled.

Inuyasha grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. The man trembled and whimpered in fear. He felt like prey caught in a predator's grasp. "When?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru finished some paperwork that he'd put off for his bust of a day. He checked his phone, still nothing. It was now well into the evening and Sesshomaru thought about what Inuyasha had whispered in the car. "Enemies, the heart, trust, and loyalty." He said aloud to himself. Wondering what that meant. He really didn't know as much about Inuyasha as he would like to. On his way to his bed chambers he frowned, wondering when Inuyasha would agree to mate him. He wanted to finish a long workday and wrap his arms around him at the end of every day. As he approached his rooms his youkai stirred a bit.

Passing through the sitting area and opening his bedroom door, he stopped. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was sitting on his bed half naked and turned to him with a bright smile on his face. Sesshomaru came and sat with him, "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways…" Inuyasha laid on his stomach, still smiling at the lord. Sesshomaru found it a bit odd, as the smile didn't reach his eyes. His youkai also showed no indication of joy like it usually did. It was quite melancholic.

"You should have called me. Then you wouldn't have to break in. You do realize that yes?" Sesshomaru reprimanded.

Inuyasha looked away, "Yeah I know. M'sorry…I just wanted to see you…really bad…"

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's back, feeling the melancholy shift to misery. "Is everything well?" He hadn't really had to deal with a sad Inuyasha aside from when speaking about his mother. He shed his cloths and pulled him into his arms. Inuyasha shifted closer and they kissed.

"Yeah, everything's okay." Inuyasha confirmed. They fell asleep like that but in the dead of the night Inuyasha opened his eyes. Slowly untangling himself from Sesshomaru, he sat up, looking down at his sleeping face. Inuyasha bit his lip as he felt his youkai swell a bit. He looked around Sesshomaru's room before slipping out of bed and quietly out of the door. He had one destination in mind as we walked through the halls. He strategically avoided guards as he made his way to where the advisers stayed. They were pathetic at this. Soon he was standing in front of his desired room. Opening the door silently, he pulled his youkai into himself to conceal his presence, much to its displeasure. He looked at the large man, sprawled out on the bed as he snored. Pathetic. Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked around the room, looking for important things when he saw his records on the man's desk. Interesting. Inuyasha continued looking around. Inuyasha ducked when the man shifted in his sleep. The man's youkai wouldn't seen his humanity as a threat because of how weak it seemed. When he was sure there was nothing left for him to search through, he approached the bed.

Crawling in, he straddled the monster of a man. Inuyasha would admit that he was attractive, but he was dumb, and didn't know what he was getting himself involved with. Pulling the youkai hand cuffs from the waist band of his underwear, he handcuffed the man's hands together. Inuyasha then flared his youkai angrily, causing the man to wake with a start and growl in defense. Inuyasha covered his mouth with a smile. "Shhhhhhhh…. You don't want to be found like this right?" Inuyasha grinned. He removed his hand and the man glared at him angrily. "I was really surprised to find out you'd been asking around about me. Considering how pathetically you've been going about it." Inuyasha trailed a clawed hand down his chest, examining what the bear youkai had to offer.

He growled as his youkai reacted to the unmated male, who's youkai was now pulsing calmly and happily. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the man's cock begin to harden underneath him. "Interesting." He commented. "Here's what going to happen…Shouzen." Inuyasha smiled. "You're going to stop. You're going to pull all your little men out of the underground and you're going to give up whatever weird idea's you have in your head. Or else."

Shouzen growled louder, "Or what you filthy hanyou!?" The more his youkai reacted the angrier he got.

Inuyasha glared but caressed his face gently. "I'll make your life a living hell. I'll make everyone turn on you, lock you away, and laugh when I'm done." Inuyasha smiled brightly. "Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. So, you have two choices." Inuyasha sat heavily in the chained mans lap. "Either you agree to my terms, or I run to Sesshomaru in tears about how his loyal adviser aggressively came onto me. Your gross scent is already all over me, all I have to do is hit you a few times to make it believable don't you think?"

"Deceitful mongrel!" Shouzen growled angrily.

Inuyasha smiled happily at the look on Shouzen's face. It was too easy. "Do we have an agreement?" Shouzen really had no choice and agreed. "Hey, if you ever cross me it won't end well for you." Inuyasha grinned and jumped from his window. Landing on a lower roof, before skillfully making it to the garden of lilies. He had no faith in the bear and knew there was a chance he would still say something to Sesshomaru, he just needed to make something clear. Word always got back to him. It also gave him time to plant a few of Jinenji's special plants so he could gather information. Inuyasha waded into the pond and washed the gross scent of the bear from his body before floating and looking at the night sky. He looked at how small the moon was and closed his eyes. He was tired and expended a lot more energy than he usually does. He wondered why they thought he was connected to the previous lord; he'd never even met the man before. There had been a story about the man being hurt while he was in the hospital. They said they were doing all they could, but the lord remained in what seemed to be a coma. Thinking about it made his head hurt. All he knew from interrogating the spies was that they wanted to charge him with treason. They were looking for a connection that didn't exist. Inuyasha sighed again before allowing his body to sink under water. He stayed underwater for a bit before climbing out and shaking the water off like a dog. He then went to the kitchen for a snack. There were only 2 workers there and they gave him water and warm bread and butter to help him sleep. Inuyasha headed back to Sesshomaru's rooms with his late-night snack. When he opened the door to the bedroom, Sesshomaru was sitting up and looking at him.

"Where did you go? You were gone for a while." Sesshomaru stated.

"The lily gardens. I needed to clear my head. Then I got hungry." Inuyasha stated setting his snack down on a bedside table and taking a bite of the warm bread. Sesshomaru nodded, smelling no lie. He noted that Inuyasha smelt like lilies and freshwater. "Oh, I was floating in the pond and looking at the moon." Inuyasha brought a piece of bread to the lord's mouth, he slowly took it and savored the taste.

"I thought for a moment that you'd left the castle." Sesshomaru stated.

"Nah, I'll stay til tomorrow at least." Inuyasha's youkai fluttered a bit. Getting excited. Inuyasha made a face, it was so odd. Just earlier, at the thought of Sesshomaru's betrayal it was sad and now it behaved as if nothing happened. It flared angrily at him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Your youkai is upset?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's been upset all day." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come here. I will help you sooth it." Inuyasha crawled into Sesshomaru's lap and his youkai began to flip out in excitement. Inuyasha felt his dick harden and his hole twitch in anticipation. Sesshomaru embraced him and coated him in his youkai, for some reason his youkai just continued to lash out. Sesshomaru scowled, wondering why it wasn't calming down. Eventually, it relaxed like a puddle of goo. For the first time Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that Inuyasha's youkai was strange. Inuyasha was still seated in his lap but his body was limp as he panted in the demon lord's arms. Sesshomaru waiting for his breathing to calm down before shifting them back into bed. Inuyasha found himself trapped by an all-encompassing embrace. "Better?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded, taking in his scent and feeling his youkai practically groan in delight. "Hey Sess."

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he combed through Inuyasha's still damp locks with his claws. The scent of lilies suited him.

"I love you." Sesshomaru paused his actions.

He felt his stomach tighten to the point of near pain. He pulled Inuyasha closer, youkai didn't use words like love. It was a human word that they looked down upon. Who needed such a flimsy thing as love? Humans killed who they claimed to love so how could it hold so much meaning? Why did this mean so much to the lord? Sesshomaru felt his youkai begin rattling with joy as he smiled to himself. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's head between his koinu ears. "And I you." He spoke softly at his own youkai's urging. Inuyasha was the best decision he'd ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha began working closely with Jinenji to find out what the advisers had in store for him. Over the course of a month he'd been cataloguing all of their behavior. They had this idea that he was responsible for the former king, but he was out of commission when the man became ill. He didn't even know what kind of illness the man had, but he could probably get that information from Tsukihime or Sesshomaru. He chewed his pencil as he listened to the various recordings. The lizard, Bakuri, whom was already on his own radar continued to curse his name and how low bred he was. He was adamantly pushing an imaginary relationship between he and Tsukihime, going as far as to say he might be her bastard offspring, which he laughed about. He'd never understand why the people in the castle seemed to despise her. He smirked as Shouzen began to recount the night Inuyasha threatened him, full of embellishments to the point where now on top of being a bastard hanyou he was a whore.

"As I've been saying for weeks, we should tell lord Sesshomaru!"

"Clearly someone must've seen him."

Inuyasha laughed, "He won't believe you."

He continued to listen to their rants and ravings. "We need to put someone near him to keep an eye on him."

"We could place a few guards and have them report back to me." Shouzen stated. "A security detail wouldn't be strange for the lord's…lover." He growled.

Inuyasha started laughing again, "And now he has a thing for me." They'd tried placing a man he tortured, Yuu, but the man freaked out when he came into contact with him and didn't understand why. The conscious mind may not remember but his youkai did. His phone vibrated with a text from Sesshomaru. Asking him to come to the castle. He confirmed that he would and was about to turn the recordings off for later when what they said made him pause.

"Lady Kira sent us information about an inmate at the Rei island prison. Says he knows the hanyou very well and has information for the king." Inuyasha growled angrily as he listened. "He told her the hanyou is playing a game, like he always does. That the lord is in danger as is the kingdom."

"Her family owns that prison, correct?" Aomori asked.

"Yes, he said he has information about our lord too and the night 50 years ago." Shouzen confirmed.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, it was Naraku. They then went on about how they were going to transport the man to the castle. Inuyasha was pissed, they were ruining everything. Sending a series of coded messages to his family members he got on his bike and headed to the castle. He hated that there was so much to shift through in the recordings. But he couldn't sit and listen all day, so he'd gotten behind and he didn't trust anyone to help him. Inuyasha found himself going fast as he maneuvered the streets, the chill of the winter air cooling him uncomfortably. Youkai never knew when to give up. His youkai's wailing caused him to pull over as he couldn't maintain speed when it was this erratic. He leaned forward on his bike and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry…but it's not going to work out." It flared in its misery. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's because we're hanyou and we have a lot of enemies okay?" Inuyasha tried but it wasn't having it, it wanted blood. Inuyasha clutched at his chest. "We won't go out like a coward though." He whispered to himself. "I'll try my hardest okay. I'll do what I can but logically…I don't think there's much I can do." It rattled like a coin in a can. Inuyasha felt his chest sting. "God fucking damnit I'm trying!" It flared more when Inuyasha thought about his next course of action. He was tired, he didn't want to do all of this in order to not lose Sesshomaru. It really depended on the man, if Sesshomaru trusted him he would question the validity of his advisers' words. He wouldn't believe the words of a criminal like Naraku, right? His youkai began to calm at his thoughts. But he could always have Naraku killed. It calmed a bit more. It really didn't want to let go of the king. It upset him to a startling degree. There was the nagging if, in the back of his mind. What if Sesshomaru didn't trust him? There was a chance this was all a game and he was the one who got played. Inuyasha thought and thought, until a car pulled over with a woman asking him if he was okay.

He nodded and noticed it was Kagome's mother. "Hello ma'am. I'm alright…just thinking."

"Must be something big since you're stopped in the middle of the road like this." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah…it's really big."

"Well, if you need anything just give me a call okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and waved as she left before heaving a sigh. He thought about Tsukihime and talking to her about what was going on. The question was, could he trust her. Inuyasha started listing the Hazukiikka laws. He stopped at 164. "Always take the road least expected." Inuyasha thought and his youkai went on a rampage in his mind but calmed quickly as he fleshed the idea out. He didn't know what was going to happen but there was one clear fact that stood out. Everyone had been against him since the very beginning, he's had to deal with a lot, so it isn't unreasonable for him to not be able to deal with it. How would that play out though? "Ugh my fucking head." He wasn't a strategist, that was more Itoshi's deal. He could have Jinenji send him information while he disappeared for a while. Inuyasha rested his head in his cold hands. His life was so fucked up.

He looked down at his bike and sighed again. Naraku was an unknown factor, he couldn't proceed with much of anything while he was thrown in. The recordings had been from a week ago, and he must have been questioned in a different location because none of the plants he planted picked up on anything. He started riding slowly towards the castle thinking about Sesshomaru. The sun was beginning to set, and he shivered as a chill went up his spine.

When he arrived at the castle he was shown in quickly. Inuyasha was taken to a sitting room when Sesshomaru was waiting on him. Inuyasha sauntered up to the man with a cheeky smile. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, "You're freezing. Would you like to take a warm bath?" Inuyasha agreed. After some much appreciated attention from the lord Inuyasha was comfortably eating various snacks the servants laid out for them. It was a quiet evening of talking and wandering the castle together. Aomori and Shouzen approached them as they walked around the castle. Shouzen's eyes darting from the lord to Inuyasha as he audaciously held on to his arm with a shit eating grin. Inuyasha felt his phone vibrate, it was another series of coded messages. Inuyasha glared at the advisers as they spoke with Sesshomaru about something trivial.

They bowed to him and he and Sesshomaru continued to another room. Where Inuyasha saw a nice meal set up for them, with a stunning view of the city. Sesshomaru grabbed something from off to the side, it was a neatly wrapped gift. "Happy birthday Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and felt his youkai wiggle.

"Thank you…" His whispered, completely happy with the fact that the lord hadn't started singing that god-awful song. Inuyasha didn't like celebrating his birthday usually, it reminded him of things better left forgotten. Opening the small box, there was a watch inside. Inuyasha admired it, reading the little note inside. Inuyasha chuckled at the cheesy statement. He felt a lot of his worries melt away in this instance. He didn't have to think about his problems when it was just, he and Sesshomaru. When he looked up at the lord, Sesshomaru was giving him a gentle smile. Inuyasha grinned and covered his mouth. "We talked about that, didn't we?"

Sesshomaru removed his hand and pulled him flush against his body. "You're the only person that makes me smile so freely Inuyasha. I simply cannot resist the urge." The lord leaned down, slowly kissing Inuyasha. Happy to be alone with the man. They ate their meal with flirtatious taunts and teasing before heading to Sesshomaru's rooms to turn in for the night.

Sesshomaru closed the door to the main room and locked it. Inuyasha thought that was unusual before closing the door to his bedroom just as tightly. Inuyasha was looking at him curiously before noticing the predatory look on the mans face. "Sess?"

"You want to know what's annoying about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha scowled at him. "How utterly difficult it is to refrain from marking you." Sesshomaru approached him slowly. Eyes flicking back and forth between red and gold. Inuyasha felt himself shudder. His youkai wasn't fearful, but he wondered what was going through the man's head. Soon the flickering stopped, and gold was left. Inuyasha was pressed down into the bed with the lord on top with a leg on each side of him. "So, tell me my dear Inuyasha." Sesshomaru began to attack his neck, nipping and sucking. "When do you plan to become mine?" If there was one flaw the lord could admit to himself it was his selfishness. He wanted there to be no one who could take Inuyasha away from him. He wanted the half-demon to be his, completely. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru pinned his arms on each side of his head, before looking down at him with a gentle look, "Before…I only wanted this because it was required…but if it's you…I could be happy." Sesshomaru spoke softly, as if it was difficult for him to say the words. "Inuyasha…I want you to me my mate…truly, fully. I want you to me mine and mine alone." Sesshomaru grinned before kissing him again, "What is it that humans do when they love? Marriage?" Inuyasha's eyes got wider, "Inuyasha, is that what you want? Will you marry me?"

Inuyasha felt his eyes sting as tears began to pour from his face. Sesshomaru looked concerned and released his arms. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow to cover his face quickly. He wanted to curl into himself but couldn't do so with Sesshomaru on top of him. In that moment, Inuyasha wanted to tell Sesshomaru everything. Everything that had been happening and all of his uncertainties but instead he sobbed into a pillow. His youkai urged him to do so but what if it was all for nothing…what if Sesshomaru still turned on them. That would hurt a lot more. Sesshomaru was at a lost for words. He didn't understand Inuyasha's reaction. Pulling the pillow from Inuyasha's strong grasp Sesshomaru wiped at the tears drenching his face. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?" He asked.

Inuyasha frowned looking up at him, "Maybe I don't deserve this? Maybe it'll disappear…I don't know… Hazukiikka 989…if something seems too good to be true….it is…"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said softly, "You foolish man." The lord could feel stress rolling off the man in waves. It was heavy and filled the room. "I'm yours Inuyasha. All yours. Do you hear me?"

Inuyasha nodded. The thought of letting him go hurt…it hurt more than anything and he didn't really understand why. He sat up, hugging the lord around his waist tightly. "I'm sorry Sess…" Inuyasha's grip tightened and Sesshomaru embraced him in return. "Let's break up."

()()()()()()()()()()

The lord had been found standing at the gates of the castle, utterly shell-shocked. He didn't respond to his servants nor his advisers. He stood there still as stone with his eyes on the horizon, though his heart beat rapidly. It wasn't until Lady Tsukihime heard of his state that she came from the library to see her son. He was clutching his hands to the point of drawing blood. All but her were too fearful to touch him, but he moved when she maneuvered him. She brought him to his room, where he sat on a chair in his sitting room as a servant made sure the fire was going to warm him. Tsukihime wondered what kind of fight he and Inuyasha could have possibly had to cause such a state in her son. "Sesshomaru? I will listen if you wish to speak." He said nothing and only stared at the roaring fire. He himself, still trying to process what had happened. Before he realized it, he was speaking to her. Telling her everything that had happened the night before. From the moment Inuyasha arrived, to the way he left.

"W-what?" Sesshomaru stuttered in shock.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha sniffled as his youkai wailed and burned him. Inuyasha stood and quickly pulled his coat on and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted. He never shouted. He blinked and quickly went after Inuyasha. "Where is this coming from!?" He asked, his anger building. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His youki energy lashing out at his surroundings. His beast was angry and hurt. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm tightly.

Inuyasha frowned and looked up at Sesshomaru, the anger evident on his face but his eyes were sad. He then looked towards the ground and pulled his arm from Sesshomaru's grip harshly. "I knew we weren't going to work out from the beginning."

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

"Ask your stupid fucking advisers." Inuyasha growled lowly before taking off. Sesshomaru remained standing there for hours watching the place Inuyasha left.

Sesshomaru flinched violently when he felt her hand on his face, his eyes stung, and he felt her wipe away a stray tear. "Why would Inuyasha do such a thing?" She whispered quietly to herself. It was under her impression that the boy was quite taken with her son. He saw a side of Sesshomaru that the young demon lord kept hidden away.

"He really broke up with me." Sesshomaru stated after a moment. His anger began to build. How dare he? Who rejected the lord of the west? Who rejected Lord Sesshomaru the perfection of the west? His anger began to dissipate slowly with his mother's words.

"I can't make sense of this." Tsukihime really couldn't understand why Inuyasha would break up with him. She grabbed a cookie from the platter and nibbled as she quietly thought. Sesshomaru watched her thinking the action odd and childish. "I…don't think he wanted to…?" She questioned, thinking about what Sesshomaru had told her of their night. "Poor puppy…something must be going on."

Sesshomaru thought about the way the man had cried. How distraught he looked. How he apologized. His mind then went to his advisers and he felt the anger come back. His youkai was trying desperately to reach the surface, they were the reason Inuyasha had left. Sesshomaru let out an angry snarled that shook the very foundation of the castle. Tsukihime followed him quickly as he left the room shouting orders, his youki lashing out. Tsukihime was worried. She made it to the adviser room to see the four advisers cowering in fear of Sesshomaru's power. "Sesshomaru, you need to calm yourself." She stated softly. "You cannot allow your emotion to impede upon your ability to reason." Her words fell on deaf ears as he approached them like a predator.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He bit out. Fangs elongated, and eyes red with youki.

Menou was shaking, being the weakest of the four, if Sesshomaru decided to kill him that would be it. "What is g-going on...?" He asked, he would at least like to know why he died if he was going to be killed. Sesshomaru only let out a frustrated growl as he struggled to not allow his youkai control.

"Inuyasha…ended their relationship…" Tsukihime stated slowly. If necessary, she would do her best to stop her son from doing something rash. While he was quite powerful, he was still young and inexperienced so it shouldn't be too hard for her to subdue him. "He said to ask you why." She finished. The advisers looked at each other.

"That manipulative bastard!" Shouzen growled. "How dare he set Lord Sesshomaru on us like some rabid dog!" He roared in anger.

"My lord, I assure you we had nothing to do with his actions! We have evidence that would suggest he was trying to bring the West to ruin!" Aomori quickly stated looking at Tsukihime with scorn. "He learned of us tracking his behavior and even threatened Shouzen to keep quiet."

When Sesshomaru wasn't getting any less angry the four swallowed. "He may have been the cause of Lord Touga's illness!" Bakuri said loudly. Stunning the room. Sesshomaru felt a chill down to his bone. That couldn't be true. How could Inuyasha do such a thing? The dragon was at fault, not his Inuyasha. When the advisers realized that he had calmed some they began explaining. Tsukihime snapped when they accused her of being a co-conspirator.

"I hadn't met the boy until he came to the castle. How would I come into contact with a commoner when all my time is spent here and in my castle? Foolish bastard!" The swear sounded off coming from her delicate mouth. "Touga let you into his head and I will not allow the same fate to befall MY CHILD! All these speculations are borne from WHERE?" She growled angrily. Her own youki filling the room. It's oppressive and ancient roots making even Sesshomaru's shudder as it was the power of his parent. "IF I WANTED THE WESTERN THRONE, I COULD HAVE IT WITH MY OWN POWER! I DO NOT NEED TO SCHEME LIKE SOME LOWLY DREGS!" She was so angry. At one point, she would admit, she had been taken with Touga, but he changed and was no longer the same person. Her son was happy, and because of Inuyasha she'd seen him smile for the first time since he was a small child. They would ruin that like they ruined Touga. Objects in the room flew to and fro with her power, before everything stopped and fell to the ground. She took a calming breath and an emotionless mask settled in place. "I have dealt with your accusations for over 500 years. As a youkai it is reasonable that I am able to deal with such, but I have my own speculations that you will answer here and now as I am still the QUEEN of these lands until my child takes a mate." Aomori and Bakuri looked at her with clear hatred in their eyes. "Did you harass him?" None of them dared to answer her question.

"I did not! Sure, I didn't approve but that's not my place." Menou answered calmly.

"You are speaking the truth. However, those three have not answered my question. Quite treasonous." She spoke calmly, as if she wasn't the reason the room was in disarray. Tsukihime gestured to the various documents that now lay scattered about the room. "These are all about Inuyasha are they not? What use would you, who have no business interfering with my son's relationship, have with Inuyasha's past?" The three-youkai said nothing, meeting her gaze. "Cast your eyes aside and beg your lives before you dare look at me in such a manner." Her claws glowed a blinding green. Her poison much more poisonous than her son's. The youkai's eyes met the floor with apologies on their tongues. Tsukihime held the title of Chieftess of the Shiro-inu tribe, she was not someone they could defeat directly. "You are greedy. You want to control the Western throne like you did with Touga. I will not allow you to take advantage of Sesshomaru and his naivety." Sesshomaru balked at being called naïve but growled at the three advisers.

"My lord please, we only want what's best for the west. The hanyou has a history. He's the reason your lord father is ill. He was there that night! He was found in the room where Lord Touga was found!" Shouzen spoke quickly. "He may be the key to waking him." Shouzen was struck across the face by Tsukihime for his use of the illegal word, causing him to scream and beg in pain as her poison ate away at his face. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he didn't know what to believe. His head hurt and his chest hurt as well.

"My lord can smell lies; you can smell that we are not lying. Inuyasha was Ryuukoutsusei's favorite child. It is not unreasonable to believe he wishes for the demise of the west! Strike me down if I tell a lie!"

Tsukihime was angry, she didn't want to believe that Inuyasha would plot such a thing. The boy was sweet, and she enjoyed teaching him their shared heritage as was her duty. "What evidence do you have of such a thing?" Sesshomaru question. He felt his youkai pace angrily, it only wanted to kill them, Sesshomaru was tired of talking.

Within a few days, three people were brought before him. All of them imprisoned criminals. The first spoke of Inuyasha's cruelness. How the man tortured people for Ryuukoutsusei and they always caved no matter what. The pain was worse than death. He spoke about Ryuukoutsusei's 3 favorite kids and what they did to people, how they were groomed to be leaders in the underground. The next one spoke of Inuyasha's power, that something was wrong with the man. He wasn't normal and it showed. How he could disappear. How his abilities were unknown, but he always seemed to have something more. He began shaking and tears poured from his eyes, "I wish I could forget ever coming into contact with him…he ruined me….and my organization…he destroyed everything." Sesshomaru wore a cold mask as did his mother. How could he believe the words of criminals? What creditability did they have?

The last one was heavily restricted. A hanyou himself. When the mask was taken off, the man started laughing hysterically. "I can see it. In your eyes." His red eyes looking directly into Sesshomaru's. "He has his claws deep within you, doesn't he?" He laughed, "You have no intention of believing anything we're saying do you?" Sesshomaru said nothing and looked at the man. "Let me guess. He took you somewhere you'd never been. He was considerate and different. Shall we say refreshing?" Naraku noted the way the man's eye twitched. "Tilt-in is such a wonderful place isn't it. Makes you trust the person that brought you there, huh? Inuyasha is a liar. He isn't real. He doesn't feel anything for anyone. He manipulates people. That's his skillset." Naraku laughed. "You know, I thought he loved me. I thought we would mate and live happily together…but all he wanted was to see me crumble. You should have seen the way he laughed at me. Mocking me." Bakuri made a gesture, and soon they were watching an old recording from decades ago. Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, he didn't want to believe it but that was Inuyasha in the video. He clenched his fist.

"Did he make you forget your problems? Make you feel like nothing else in the world mattered, as long as you had him?" Naraku chuckled, "Yeah he's good at that. Finding out what you lack…what you desire…and finding a way to fix it so you trust him more." Naraku was looking at the ground. "He's a monster…." He looked up at the cold lord. "I wonder what he did to make you fall in love with him so deeply." Naraku stared at the lord, "Did he have to do much of anything?" Naraku's eyes went dark, "Or did he temp you with that sensitive body of his? Flawless, tight, hot." Sesshomaru snarled at the half-demon who laughed again, "I wonder how much you know about him. Did he tell you about his mom? That got me…the way he cried…I guess it hit me more since I'm a half-demon as well, and we all share that plight." Naraku paused for a moment, wetting his lips, "I guess the one thing I regret is letting him in. Even now…with this burning hatred I feel for him…I still love him…all these years later…"

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru of his abilities." Bakuri demanded.

"I'm still surprised you all haven't figured that out." Naraku laughed. "Maybe because you're high class youkai, right? Don't have time for us lowly hanyou and our quirks. Oh, that word's illegal now right?" Naraku looked bored as he begun to explain exactly what was wrong with Inuyasha. "We come in percentages. Usually leaning toward human or youkai depending on the power of their parents. Our lovely Inuyasha is what we half-demons call perfect. Perfectly split down the middle, youkai and human half maintaining an even balance between them. Inuyasha is deadly to everyone because of his youki and spiritual powers."

There were many gasps in the room, "That's impossible!" Someone shouted.

"That's why he's so special. An impossibility come to life. He could kill everyone in this room. No prison can hold him, nothing. Even I only found out by chance. That's what he used to torture them. I've seen it, it's apparently the worst pain imaginable and many can't stay conscious. Something special, send him to a war and I'm sure you'd win every time. Youkai can be sealed with spiritual powers so that's probably what he did to Lord Touga." Naraku thought about Inuyasha and the times they'd shared.

"The sword!" Bakuri shouted at him, startling him from his musing.

Naraku sighed, "What was it called. Tetsuaiga?" Sesshomaru felt shock run through his body. His father's missing sword. The sword had been missing for 50 years, it disappeared when they were cleaning up the scene. "It does something weird with his youkai, subdues it or something. I asked where it came from, assuming it was from his father, but he said he didn't know. My nose isn't good enough to smell lies so I don't know. Although his youkai is a piece of work though, the volatile bitch. At least he has something to keep it in check."

Sesshomaru could hear his heart in his ears. Had it all been a lie? It hurt so much more now. The thought that Inuyasha hadn't cared about him in the slightest. That he only wanted to bring him to ruin. That he could have had something to do with his father's demise. He couldn't trust Inuyasha…and it hurt. Sesshomaru could smell that the half-demon wasn't lying either.

"Find Inuyasha and bring him to the castle." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He would hear it from Inuyasha's mouth directly.

Naraku laughed, "You think you can catch him? No one can catch him. If you want to get him somewhere you will always need a hostage." He shook his head at their foolishness. "As coldhearted as he is, he does have a soft spot for kids for some reason. Ooh that kid, Mi-chan. Miyatsu? Oh, wait maybe he's an adult by now, he probably has a kid of his own, you should use them. Eh, probably doesn't matter. Inuyasha probably still sees him as the little kid he cared for. Inuyasha has a long history with that family." Sesshomaru glared at the man, and waved his hand sending his men to gather the child of Miyatsu. He wanted answers and he would get them.


	10. Chapter 10

A week after breaking up with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was lying on the roof of the Hazukiikka base in Tilt-in. He was arguing with his youkai for the 7th hundred time about breaking it off with Sesshomaru. It wailed in his head and insulted him. He rolled his eyes, "You're an asshole." He stated to it. Annoyed by its overemotional behavior. Yeah it hurt, but they really didn't have a choice at this point. There just wasn't much of anything he could do anymore. He'd listened to the recordings of the day after and heard Tsukihime defend him. At least there was one person he could trust. He started humming to sooth his youkai a bit. It liked the song because it's what their mother use to sing when they were upset about something. He tried his hardest not to fight with his youkai about things because of the nature of what they were and even refused to carry around that sword because of how it made it feel. He felt tears start to pour from his face as it came closer to the surface, practically melding with him. "I know…I'm sorry." He wiped at the tears.

He noticed a commotion at the entrance of Tilt-in and wondered what could be happening. Maybe a crash? He sighed and patted his chest, his youkai still clearly upset. He walked with the crowd, looking out he saw Miroku being helped by the workers. He pushed through and began healing him. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"What happened? It's not like you to mess up an entrance." Miroku only stared at him before he hugged him and began to cry. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least. "What's…wrong?"

Miroku was brought into Shippo's family home but he wasn't the one who told Inuyasha the news. It was Jinenji. "Inuyasha!" He yelled uncharacteristically as he burst through the door. "They took Miyatsu…" He stopped when he saw Miroku sitting with a puffy face.

Inuyasha stood up and growled, "Who!?"

"…Lord Sesshomaru ordered it…" Jinenji whispered.

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through his hair. Why would they kidnap Miyatsu…he was a very important human? Inuyasha stopped there, he was human. Youkai didn't care about any of that.

Miroku sniffled, "My father doesn't want you to go Inuyasha…" He wiped at his tears, "He told me to tell you not to come…that it's probably a trap…"

Inuyasha sighed angrily, thinking about Miyatsu from when he was a child. He looked at Miroku who resembled the man a great deal. He was so foolish, thinking the hanyou needed his protection. "Don't worry Miroku, that kid's always trying to be a hero, I'll bring him back for ya." Inuyasha didn't know what to make of Sesshomaru's behavior but he did know one thing…you didn't kidnap people the person you loved cares for. To him it was clear now, Sesshomaru didn't care about him afterall. His youkai refused to believe it though. Miroku wanted to tell him not to go, but he wanted his father, and Inuyasha was the strongest person he knew. He decided he would go as well, but Inuyasha was against it, saying that he would only slow him down. Inuyasha asked Jinenji for more information but all he had was that they were from the castle. Inuyasha nodded and headed out. He sped through the streets, anxious about the state Miyatsu would be in. He hoped the human wouldn't do anything rash.

Inuyasha rode up to the castle at a furious pace, alarms going off alerting them to his arrival, but he didn't slow down. He went straight through the gates and taking his bike into the castle. The guards tried to stop him but Inuyasha was beyond caring. To him, Sesshomaru had already crossed that line. Using his nose, he already knew where everyone was, the doors came crashing down and Inuyasha wasn't the least bit surprised by what he saw. There were guards everywhere, with arrows and weapons at the ready. Inuyasha put a hand to his chest as he looked around, "All this? For little ol' me? I'm touched!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Inuyasha made a face, "Mm, you should know by now I don't take orders." Inuyasha's eyes found a Miyatsu looking worse for wear. He glared at Sesshomaru and his advisers.

"Foolish mongrel! You set Lord Sesshomaru on us you deceitful swine!" Shouzen growled.

Inuyasha almost didn't recognize the man and grimaced, "Sure I did. He asked me why and I told him. You're the reason. Stalking me, harassing me, searching the underground for any little lead you can get your claws into. Were you really that upset I wouldn't fuck you?" Inuyasha laughed at the looks those in the room gave him.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him? Maybe that's why only your face is messed up yeah? Answer a simple question and we'll know the answer, you wanna fuck me, right? Hold me down take your time?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"My lord he is lying! He-!" Those closest to the man couldn't believe the scent of lies came off of him.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm not into gross old men." Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru growled angrily. His claws glowing and flexing. Inuyasha saw Miyatsu snicker and smiled. "Mi-chan I'll get us out of here and fix you up soon, so chill, I got this." Miyatsu nodded, he trusted Inuyasha with his life.

"You lied to me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated through grit teeth.

"When?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head to the side. "You can smell lies can't you. When did I lie?"

Sesshomaru paused, he hadn't ever smelt a lie from him, but he wasn't the one who answered, a cackling laugh was heard and Inuyasha tensed. "Are you really going with that one Inuyasha? You and I know that's not the only way to lie to someone." Inuyasha growled and looked at the man. "Your games are over with Inuyasha."

"Are they?" Inuyasha asked with a smile. With a wave of his hand all the guards in the room collapsed, twitching in pain. Miyatsu looked around in shock, he knew the hanyou was powerful but this was beyond anything he'd ever been privy to. "Long time no see Naraku. How've you been? Enjoying your little cell?"

Naraku smiled back, "I'll enjoy it more after you're put there with me."

Inuyasha laughed, "You know better than anyone that place can't hold me. Mi-chan come here." Miyatsu scurried forward, surprised when no one stopped him. Inuyasha freed him and gave him a healing boost. "Leave. This has nothing to do with you." Miyatsu looked worried, "Trust me Mi-chan. I'll be okay." The man took off running down the halls, the number of bodies littered around shocking him as he escaped. "Ask your questions, so I can tell you how stupid you are." He glared up at everyone. Sesshomaru and his advisers. Tsukihime was there but she looked more worried than anything.

"You won't run away?" Sesshomaru asked through his clenched teeth.

"Why would I?" Inuyasha shrugged, staring at Naraku's bat-shit crazy ass grin. I made him grimace. It was silent a long time and Inuyasha felt his youkai lurch. The other occupants in the room watched as his markings and eyes flashed. "I think it's funny, that you're sitting up there on your throne behaving as if I'm the one who betrayed you." Inuyasha said after a moment longer.

"You did betray our Lord! You betrayed the West!" Shouzen sneered.

Sesshomaru growled and came down the steps against his advisers wishes, "You ended things between us, for what!?" He said angrily the full weight of his emotions behind it.

Inuyasha said nothing and held his gaze, even though his youkai was fighting him. "This is why. I knew I couldn't trust you. Look at what you did Sess." Sesshomaru blinked at the nickname. "You kidnapped and beat someone I care about, you believe this fucking criminals' words without question, and then you look down at me from your throne while your advisers whisper those fucked up lies in your ear. I want you to tell me who between us was betrayed." Inuyasha asked. "You made it seem like what I did in the past didn't matter and my past is why I'm here, right?"

Inuyasha clenched his hands, "Last week…I wanted to tell you what they were doing. How they were trying to separate us…but looking at things now, would you have even believed me? No, right? Because you took their side Sesshomaru." Inuyasha twitched as his youkai burned him. "I told you so you ass." He growled under his breath.

"Oh, so it's the bitch that likes him so much." Naraku snickered. "Maybe I was wrong."

Inuyasha growled at him then looked at Tsukihime, "Thanks for sticking up for me Tsukihime. I knew you were the only person here I could trust, and I'm sorry about what they did to you." Inuyasha commented, surprising her.

Sesshomaru was struggling, clenching his teeth tightly. He was so angry at the hanyou, so furious and yet why was he the one feeling guilty. Why, when Inuyasha was the one who had harmed his father, why? "What did you do to my father?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tell no lies half-breed! You used that dark magic to seal our Lord!" Aomori snarled.

"How!? I was in the hospital when he was injured!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The police reports placed him in the very same room as his father when they were found unconscious…and yet he was telling the truth? It was odd…

"You were found unconscious in the same room as him." Sesshomaru stated. "I do not know how you are able to keep your scent from smelling like a lie, but I am done. And you will tell me what you did and how to reverse it."

Inuyasha glared, he wasn't lying. "Or what?" He met the glower head on without falter. But it was always the hanyou's fault.

Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru's attempt to grab him. Sliding back quickly he hopped on his bike and took off. "You untrustworthy hanyou!" He heard Sesshomaru bellow in anger.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, that hurt more than anything. His youkai wept loudly in his head as it tried to crawl into itself, messing with Inuyasha's ability to drive his bike. "I told you so…" His youkai was too distraught so he couldn't properly drive the bike. He dodged Sesshomaru's whip, it came again, and he dissipated it. This is how the battle began. Sesshomaru angrily attacked him while all he could do was defend. Sesshomaru kicked him through a wall into the garden of lilies. Inuyasha felt weak, "Knock it off! He's going to kill us!" It whimpered. "I know it hurts…I know…" He whispered to it. He needed his youkai, he couldn't fight Sesshomaru without it, but it didn't want to hurt him. Sesshomaru came it quick, Inuyasha ended up blasting him with spiritual energy because that's all he had right now. His youkai wailed. "I don't want to kill him, but if you don't knock it off that's what's going to happen." He growled.

Sesshomaru was in a rage, he continued attacking him blindly. He didn't understand who Inuyasha was talking to, he just wanted him to hurt as much as he was hurting. Sesshomaru started coming in harder and faster, his left arm hanging dead at his side from taking the blow. Inuyasha felt his body surge with youki and was finally able to beat the man back without risk to his life. So much was going on as they battled throughout the castle. Inuyasha dodged the whip and came in close, the Hazukiikka style on his side as he bolstered his hits with youki and spiritual energy. They eventually broke through the castle floor, falling to the room below. Inuyasha recovered quickly, now able to fully heal his injuries. "You aren't going to beat me Sesshomaru." He bit his lip, his youkai still weeping. Sesshomaru was about to speak, "Just shut up already! We knew how it would turn out from the beginning. We knew. And now I need you to let him go…like I let go of Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice trembled. "This isn't about her…I accepted what you said and trusted you…now you need to trust me…he's too far gone. He was a bad choice." He whispered.

Their new location gave Sesshomaru pause, soon, guards began to enter the area. The Hashira all present. Inuyasha looked around, his stomach hurt. He didn't know how long he could go against them all. Especially with his youkai feeling the way it was. "If there was ever a time, I needed you to get over something…now's the time." Inuyasha continued, taking stock of all the people. Inuyasha's youkai argued with him as he backed up for more space. He bumped into something and turned to see a man laying in a cold bed of glowing water. He looked…familiar. Inuyasha felt his head throb. Why did the man look familiar? "Who the hell…?" Inuyasha jerked, grabbing a dart out of the air, with a look that promised pain. "Who the fuck shot this at me?"

"Back away from Lord Touga's body hanyou!" A hashira he'd never met yelled.

Inuyasha glared and threw the dart as hard as he could. It hit the surprised Hashira in the shoulder, and they dropped like a sack of potatoes. Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Come on, we can hit him in the face a few times if you want." Inuyasha clenched his fist before his youkai gave its suggestion. Inuyasha nodded, it was then that his left eye started to glow brightly while his right became blood red and markings appeared on the right side of his body. No one was ready for Inuyasha, how could he exist. He strategically took down all who came at him, without so much as flinching. They felt like children under his power. The spiritual energy crackling through their bodies and making many pass out. 20 minutes in and all that were left standing were Sesshomaru and 4 hashira. They were all breathing heavily while Inuyasha rocked on his heels with a slight smirk.

Inuyasha heard a commotion above him, "Tell us how to defeat him!" They grabbed Naraku by the hair and struck him in the face.

With a bloody nose he grinned, "You can't. Not without a hostage."

The advisers looked angry, "Are you saying the West can't defeat a HANYOU."

Naraku spit blood in his face, "He's perfect after all." Shouzen struck him across the face again.

Inuyasha stood strong, he was ready for whatever they could throw at him. "Inuyasha enough of this!" He heard Tsukihime shout.

"I was the one who was attacked!" He shouted back. She jumped into the room.

Taking one look at her mate as he lay motionless. "This has gone too far you two…you need to stop." She tried.

"Inuyasha…they found you with him…do you not recognize the man in the water?" She asked softly. That's what this was all about, this idea that Inuyasha had caused the man's injury.

"I…I don't know…he looks familiar, but I can't remember why…" Inuyasha finally stated after a moment, still on guard. He felt his head throb.

"He is telling the truth Sesshomaru. Whether he was involved or not he doesn't remember. He was a child when that happened." Tsukihime tried to calm her still rampaging son.

"You sealed him. Unseal him now!" Sesshomaru roared as he came at them quickly.

Everything slowed.

The Hashira attacked all at once, but Inuyasha could sense Shouzen and Bakuri coming as well. They weren't after him though, they were after Tsukihime as she tried to stop Sesshomaru, being one of the only people capable of such. Without thinking he pushed her away, forced to take the attacks, only able to deflect a few. That's when he felt the pain. Everything went quiet around him, he looked down at the clawed hand impaling him. It hurt…more than anything he'd ever felt before. He'd never been hurt like this before; he was in shock. His eyes followed the hand to the shocked eyes of its owner as blood dripped from his mouth. "Sess?" Inuyasha could feel the pain all the way through and didn't need to turn to know what he would see. Sesshomaru's hand on the other side.

"Inuyasha!" Tsukihime screamed as the hanyou lost strength in his legs and fell back. Inuyasha brought his hands to his abdomen, both halves trying to quickly heal the damage but struggling and getting in each other's way.

"I told you so. I told you. I knew it from the start." Inuyasha whispered as blood came from his mouth.

"Get a healer now!" Tsukihime ordered.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's poison in his veins now, it felt like fire. "This is all your fault. I hate you."

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard Naraku call from his position. "Inuyasha no! You can't!"

Inuyasha felt hot tears begin to leave his eyes. "We're going to die and..*cough*..it's all your fault." His youkai flared angrily, telling his other half about himself. Sesshomaru knelt in shock, staring at his bloody appendage. Tsukihime watched Inuyasha's eyes go red with youki. "No, my fault…not…my…fault…you too…you too." Tsukihime felt the energies within Inuyasha begin to fight viciously as he stopped trying to heal his wound. Tsukihime felt a bloodied hand grab her as Inuyasha's red eyes focused on her, "Sealed…was scared…accident…other forget…forced forget…no memory…" Her eyes widened at the confession. He was telling the truth…but he told the truth before.

"I don't understand…how can you be telling the truth…?"

Naraku answered through his sobbing tears, "We're half-demons…there are two of us…in one body. A human and a youkai… Inuyasha don't you dare die!" He was struggling with his own human and youkai, his human fighting him viciously for control.

She knew there was no research about hanyou's and their nature because their killings had only recently become illegal around 150 years ago. She felt the energies become even more volatile and his wound began to rapidly heal. "I TOLD YOU!" He suddenly shouted, "I TOLD YOU HE WOULD NEVER TRUST US! I TOLD YOU NO MATTER WHAT HE SAID WE COULDN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

"NOT TRUE! NOT!"

Inuyasha began to argue with himself as his warring natures clashed and fought. Tsukihime pulled her son away from him as the energies lashed out, she herself getting a horrific burn from his spiritual energy. "STOP IT!"

"YOU STARTED!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"HATE YOU!"

"I WISH YOU WERE GONE!" His body began to glow everything hurt. His entire body burned, the hole in his stomach burned, the poison in his veins burned, and his heart burned the most. He could feel his stinging tears, they both hurt. They had both wanted Sesshomaru, his youkai initially but soon his other half followed suit. So, it hurt, he had truly loved the demon with everything he had even though they could have never been together in the end. They were going to die now because of that love. Sesshomaru wanted them dead. How could you hurt someone you loved? Why had Sesshomaru attacked them? Both began wailing in pain, why had Sesshomaru turned on him so easily? Everything hurt…he wanted it to stop.

"INUYASHA!" A familiar voice called.

"Hiraikoutsu!" A giant boomerang came tearing through the small space hitting a Hashira and Shouzen. Kagome was riding atop Kilala with Sango, she saw Inuyasha glowing as he fought with himself.

"Inuyasha I know you're upset. I know you feel hurt and betrayed but tearing at yourself isn't going to make it better." Kagome shouted.

"Capture them!" Bakuri shouted

Kagome drew an arrow, "We don't want to commit treason, but Inuyasha is going to die if he doesn't calm down." Kagome hadn't known that Inuyasha broke up with Sesshomaru until Miroku had told them and enlisted them to help him. "Inuyasha! Fighting yourself isn't going to change anything!" Strapped to her back was Tetsuaiga. The man had left the blade with her because he hated seeing it. It controlled the youkai half to a startling degree, and she thought that if she could get it to him it would help. But with the way his power lashed out, she'd be cut down before she got within 4 feet. He was too far gone. He'd long stopped listening to what was going on around him as his two halves tore at each other. Blaming the other for how it all ended. His youkai talking about how he didn't want it to work out because of Kikyo, the human shouting about how blind with love he'd become over Sesshomaru, who only wanted them for pups. The youkai bristled at this and reminded his other half of what had had been said on their birthday. The human half flinched, grief took over and he wanted to stop listening to his other half. It reminded him of the hurt the human also felt, it reminded him of the joy he felt with Sesshomaru, the joy they both felt. The human fought back viciously, talking about how Mi-chan was kidnapped, how Sesshomaru turned his back on them and attacked them in cold blood, how he hurt them. Inuyasha's body began to claw at his face. They couldn't attack each other as they were one so their shared body was attacked in anger.

Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha you have to try! Or you'll purify your youkai or devour your human half!"

"Inuyasha, please, calm down." Sesshomaru's voice sounded through the area. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance! And I'm sorry I hurt you."

His apologies fell on death ears.

"HE NEVER LOVED US!"

"NOT TRUE!"

"WHO COULD LOVE A HANYOU!?"

There was a pause in his argument with himself and then Inuyasha's pained screams filled the area. It was like nothing any of them had ever heard. The worst torture imaginable would sound soft compared to the pained screeching coming from the half-demon. Kagome felt her eyes sting with tears as she felt his warring halves coming to the peak of their fight with one another. "Kagome!" Sango shouted, Kilala pulling them to safety quickly as an explosion took over the room.

People were thrown this way and that. Sesshomaru found himself curling around his mother as they too were thrown from the blast. When the dust cleared, Lord Touga lay on the ground, also thrown by the blast, and where Inuyasha had been laid a dark-haired human. Kagome's eyes widened and she rushed to him. "Sango! Kagome!" They heard from above, Miroku had joined them after fighting off guards. Sesshomaru approached quickly as well. Inuyasha was breathing…but his youkai half was gone, as if it'd never been there in the first place. A loud rough coughing was heard from where Lord Touga landed. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the man got on his knees, coughing before looking around, trying to find his bearings. Sesshomaru and everyone stared jaw dropped aside from the humans in the room.

"My lord!" Bakuri cried. "I knew that retched hanyou was responsible!"

Tsukihime joined those on the floor near Inuyasha, "Oh my god Inuyasha, what have you done?" She felt her eyes sting as hot tears began to stream down her face. "You poor puppy." She couldn't feel his youkai at all.

Lord Touga tried and struggled to stand as his energy gathered…eyes unfocused he asked, "Yeah…the hanyou…where is he? Where is Inuyasha...? My son…Inuyasha." The lord coughed a few more times, some water leaving his lungs. Bakuri stood staring at the lord in shock, Shouzen too couldn't believe what had just been said.

"My lord, you must be disoriented as you were just released from that bastards curse. You have but one son. Lord Sesshomaru." Bakuri explained.

They helped him to his feet, "No…I have two. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…I finally found Inuyasha…his mother died…and he disappeared…"

Touga finally gathered his senses and looked at the state of their location. "What has transpired?" He saw Tsukihime, Sesshomaru, and some humans kneeling next to a human on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Touga and Inuyasha were brought to the infirmary that had survived most of the battle, and Lord Touga was debriefed on all that had happened during his 50-year slumber. By the end of the retelling, Touga was furious. If his youki was intact he would kill the advisers. He couldn't believe they wanted to blame his demise on a child. Inuyasha hadn't even been 150 years of age at the time. He was surprised to learn of how he and Sesshomaru had come into contact with each other and even more so at what they told him of Inuyasha's and Tsukihime's relationship. He didn't know what he would do with the advisers, it wasn't like he was the king anymore anyway. Sesshomaru would have to abdicate and return the throne to him, but the lord wouldn't force him to do that.

Lord Touga began to tell them what happened the night he found Inuyasha.

He had been shocked to learn that his mother had died, and his relatives had cast him out. Inuyasha was sent to a foster home but had run away. Touga was having a hard time tracking the boy. He couldn't pinpoint his location because he was bounced around so much, even placing a hold on him didn't work. He didn't want people to know Inuyasha was his child until the boy was in his custody. For 100 years he tried to find the boy to no avail. That is until Inuyasha had first been arrested for illegal activity. That's when he learned about the Hazukiikka. He then started investigating, targeting them specifically because they had his child. Eventually, he was able to find where Inuyasha was and raided the hideout. The dragon Ryuukoutsusei fought him directly, with the help of his second in command as the others fled. When he was finally able to defeat them, Inuyasha and two other kids looked ready to fight him as well.

"I finally found you Inuyasha." He whispered quietly. This shocked the young hanyou who back peddled. The children tried to fight him, and Inuyasha tried to help. "What kind of criminal have they turned you into son? I've been looking for you for so long." Inuyasha flinched, his eyes widening in shock.

"W-what are you talking about...?" Inuyasha back peddled more, the other children following his lead.

"I'm your father Inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head slowly and growled. He didn't have a father. If he did his name was Ryuukoutsusei. They all attacked him then, not willing to give up even against his powerful youkai. He eventually grabbed Inuyasha by his hair, but the dragon child merely cut it to free him with a hot blade. The two tailed fox kit tried to help but the lord quickly tossed him aside.

Touga shook his head thinking about what had happened only a few short hours ago to him. "After I handled the two brats that kept attacking me, he sort of freaked out. His youkai was going haywire, so I set Tetsuaiga to help him control it. But when I did that, he hit me with something, and it burned like hell. Then I lost consciousness and woke to that mess." Touga was still surprised to learn that he'd been asleep for 50 years. He realized that so many things might have changed in that time.

"So, all those laws you passed…about the kids…were for Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Why didn't you tell me…?" Sesshomaru's chest stung.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't wish for you to react negatively towards him. He is a half-demon, that many people will scorn, but it isn't his fault. Mayhaps I became too wrapped up in my own thoughts." Touga pondered why he hadn't told his son about his brother. Lord Touga looked at his son's left arm, "He got you pretty good huh?" They had informed him of how Inuyasha was classified by other hanyou. "Seems like all of this has been caused by my secrecy. I should have been more forthcoming. Let's hope he wakes soon."

Inuyasha remained asleep for weeks as the castle was repaired, and the dust settled. Lord Touga was on his way to visit him for the first time in a long while, when a servant came barreling from the doors. "He woke up!" She near shouted when she saw him. He rushed in, his youki having made a near complete recovery. He opened the door to see Inuyasha sitting up and staring out of the window. His hair was still black, and he remained human for all this time. They weren't sure he would ever recover.

Inuyasha looked out the window with a blank expression, already realizing what had happened, not even needing to see his hair to confirm it. The utter silence in his head told him enough. He heard steps approaching, "I am glad to see you up Inuyasha. We feared that the seal was transferred to you for a time." Touga took a seat next to him but Inuyasha didn't turn to face him or speak.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru joined them quickly, leaving his duties when he was told of his waking.

Inuyasha didn't respond and continued staring out the window watching the servants work. "Inuyasha, can you hear us?" He said nothing as he continued to stare, Touga reached out to him caressing his hair. "You look just like her…your mother."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

Inuyasha continued to watch the workers. He felt numb. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he wasn't anything. He wanted to leave and go far away. The servant walked back in with water for Inuyasha. She set it down and bowed to the two lords but was stopped when Inuyasha finally spoke, "Excuse me miss."

The servant looked at Inuyasha then at the two lords, "Y-yes?"

"Where's Tsukihime…Lady Tsukihime." He corrected himself.

She looked between them again, "I believe she's in her sky palace."

"Why is she there? She hates it there. I thought she would be in the library…" Inuyasha said quietly his voice rough from lack of use, realizing that it was because of the lord that she was there again. In a place she hated, by herself.

"Lady Tsukihime has not visited in many weeks."

"Can you call her here? I want to talk to her. I only want to talk to her." Sesshomaru felt the sting of his words. It was clearly directed at he and his father; he felt his stomach clench in pain. It hurt worse than losing his arm.

The servant looked at her lords, Sesshomaru nodded. "I will have a message sent to her."

The three sat there waiting. Touga trying to get anything from Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru just sitting quietly pondering all that had transpired. He felt guilty…but he also felt justified. Inuyasha had been just as untrusting of him. Sesshomaru only wanted to talk to him about everything…now that it was all out in the open. Only minutes had passed and Tsukihime burst through the doors, practically gliding across the floor as she came to Inuyasha's bedside. She ignored her mate and son, practically pushing them aside as she sat on the bed with Inuyasha. A few stray tears leave her eyes when she saw that he was still human. Even this aura felt weak, like it was holding on by a thread.

"Oh, sweet puppy, what have they done to you?" Tsukihime stood quickly and looked over all that had been done for him. "Why are they giving him this, he isn't youkai, this would never help a human recover from such a wound!" She began barking orders for a human doctor to be brought in. She'd been doing her research. Touga watched her in utter confusion. Her behavior so different from what he was used to. Soon Tsukihime was sitting with him once more. "I'm sure your body feels starved." She ordered porridge to be brought to him. She was surprised he'd woke up at all, they had been treating him too much like a youkai.

"Thank you for believing me Tsukihime. I'm going to go away now." He stated calmly. It'd been so long since he was betrayed by someone he cared about and the numbness felt like it was spreading. What was he saying? He didn't care about Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha what are you saying?" Tsukihime caressed his face.

"There is no point in me staying here any longer." He turned away from her, looking out the window. "I guess I don't have much time left to live now that I'm human. 60 more years?"

Tsukihime covered her mouth at his statement, "Inuyasha! I'll fix this. There has to be something in the ancient text about this. Half-demons are not new to our tribe. I will search until my fingers fall off. I will! I'll fix this Inuyasha. I promise."

"Hazukiikka 645, don't make a promise you can't possibly keep. You'll only hurt yourself." Inuyasha whispered, causing the woman to cry. This boy was supposed to be her son. Touga had taken that from her, he wasn't hers but why did it feel like he was.

"I will keep it Inuyasha, I will do everything in my power as the Chieftess of the shiro-inu clan as is my pleasure and duty to do so even if I must give half of myself."

Inuyasha looked at her, his lavender eyes odd on the face of a human. "Why would you do that for me? I'm not your son…you don't have to do anything for me."

Tsukihime gave him a small smile, "Because." She caressed his face, "You deserve as much happiness as everyone else." She took in his human appearance, "And regardless of what you may think, I already adopted that rambunctious and rude orphaned child looking for books on who he is."

Inuyasha didn't know where it came from, but a surge of heat entered his chest. Inuyasha looked down at his lap. He watched as the hot tears stained the blanket covering him. "Can I talk to you alone Tsukihime?"

Tsukihime placed a hand on his back, "If that is what you desire." She glared at her mate and their son.

"I will not be leaving you alone wi-!" Touga began, standing up defiantly.  
Tsukihime growled and yelled with the full power of her head tribal status, "He does not want you here! Leave while I'm asking nicely!" The lord had never felt his youkai tremble as it did in that instance. His son ushered him out quickly as his was urging. When the door shut behind them, Inuyasha broke. He began sobbing into Tsukihime's lap. What she'd said, had been the last thing his own mother had said to him on her death bed. She was silently rubbing his back as he cried choking sobs. He cried for almost an hour and when he finally quieted Tsukihime began to tell him stories. There were quite a few ancestral stories that she had told him that she knew he liked, and she recited them from memory until he fell asleep. She had long burned through the cuffs keeping him in that uncomfortable position. His eyes were puffy and red, and she realized that she hadn't been the only person to suffer because of Touga. She would not leave him alone here. She would stay by his side like she should've fought harder to do for Sesshomaru.

She closed the door behind herself quietly so Inuyasha wasn't disturbed. Sesshomaru and Touga sat outside of the doors but stood when she exited. "What did you speak with him about?" Touga asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." She turned her nose up and headed to her sky palace to gather books she knew had word of half-demons in it. Touga growled, angry at his mate for her dismissal of him. He looked at his oldest child, who's eyes were looking at Inuyasha's door.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha woke the next morning and was able to eat a bit of porridge. His body was still severely weakened. He felt awful but less of that numb feeling was there. He asked a servant where Tsukihime had gone and was informed that she was in the library. He then asked about the advisers that had plotted against him. The woman looked like she was uncertain if she should tell him or not but eventually told him they'd been confined to their homes until Lord Sesshomaru figured out what to do with them. Inuyasha wondered how they were going to swing that, technically the only thing they did wrong ignoring Sesshomaru's orders. He was going to ask her some more questions but Lord Touga entered the room. Inuyasha turned away from him and faced the window.

"Whether you desire to or not, you will eventually have to speak to me." His deep voice resonated as he took a seat. Inuyasha said nothing and continued to stare out of the window. "Wow you really are such a brat."

"An you're an asshole." Inuyasha commented. He wasn't giving him the silent treatment, he had nothing to say to the man.

"You would do well to watch your words Inuyasha. I am not one to be trifled with." The lord growled lowly, unused to his mouth.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha stated calmly. The lord began ranting about respect and the respect he needed to show. Inuyasha looked at him. Getting a good look at the man for the first time, "Why the fuck are you here bothering me? What could you possibly want?"

The lord was taken aback, "You're my son. I came to check on you of course."

"I'm not your son." Inuyasha whispered looking at him, "and the last thing I need is for you to come in here and pester me."

Lord Touga struggled to find the words to combat Inuyasha's attitude. "Inuyasha, regardless of how you feel about the situation, it is as it stands. You are my flesh and blood. I will not simply act as if you don't exist."

"Well that's what I plan on doing."

Lord Touga didn't know what to say to his son. He sighed. "Inuyasha, I wish to have a good relationship with you. I searched for you for so long."

Inuyasha said nothing at first. "Like Tsukihime wanted with Sesshomaru?" The lord looked at him in shock, "You can have a relationship with me when Tsukihime forgives you for what you did to her." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked out the window.

The lord couldn't believe his son. What had she done to him to have him act in this manner? He stood with a growl; he would get to the bottom of this. He angrily headed towards the library but stopped just short of the door. Sesshomaru stood with her, his head cast down, her hand on his cheek. "You are both hurting right now. If it is the will of the ancestors, all will be well. Trust them Sesshomaru." She spoke softly to him. A worn book in her arms. "He will come around eventually. He has not turned to stone; he just needs time. Come, sit with me and we will pray for his recovery." She grabbed Sesshomaru's remaining hand and guided him into the library.

"Have I gone mad?" He wondered, standing in the middle of the hall. He went to the library door, opening it and peaking in, seeing Tsukihime explain to Sesshomaru the importance of praying to the ancestors.

She sighed, "This is something I should have taught you as a child. Not at 459." Soon they began, Sesshomaru felt his youkai connect to hers and they sighed, it was an experience that strengthened the bond between those in the clan. She's already taught Inuyasha how to do so and hoped that there were remnants of his youkai remaining that they could strengthen in this way. Lord Touga turned and left them. He didn't understand anything anymore. 50 years and he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He thought about why Sesshomaru had confined the advisers to their homes…could he have been manipulated as well. He felt his gut clenched. He wanted to say he wasn't so feeble minded...but when he'd first met Tsukihime he'd been smitten. She always had a book in her hands and her cold demeaner would always fade while she became absorbed in her reading. Originally, he was to mate her older sister, but she'd eloped with a different shiro-inu, and Tsukihime was offered instead. She never gave an opinion on their mating, even during their courtship. She was always prim, proper, and elegant. Had she even wanted to mate him? He sighed and his head fell to his hands, before he went back to his rooms. He was tired.

When he and his mother finished praying, he felt lighter. He felt his breath come to him more easily and his shoulders which had been tense, relaxed. He thanked his mother and stood. He felt a bit better, even thinking about all that had occurred hurt. In two weeks, his entire world had been turned upside down, and now weeks later, he was missing an arm and he and Inuyasha weren't on speaking terms. His mother told him the wound was still fresh to Inuyasha, while he'd had a bit of time to process it all. However, he was impatient…he wished to go back to how things had been. Them happily together, dating, letting the world melt away. He wandered the halls overseeing the repairs. He decided he wanted to abdicate the throne and return it to his father once he adjusted to the time period. If he wasn't the king, there would be no rush for him to take a mate and have an heir. If things worked out between, he and Inuyasha…it could be just them. He wanted to sigh but would not do so. He made his way to his rooms. He reached for the door, he tried to reach for the door, forgetting yet again that his arm was missing. He opened it with his right hand and locked the door behind him. Passing the sitting room, he went into his bedroom and shed his clothes. This wasn't something he did regularly but taking naps had been freeing these past few weeks. Just a short time away from his worries and thoughts. Lying in his comfortable bed his mind wandered to Inuyasha. He wanted to see him…speak with him…hold him again. A quiet whine left his throat. He didn't know if he'd ever tell anyone how if felt when Inuyasha broke up with him. It'd hurt even more with the thought that Inuyasha betrayed him and played with him. The idea that he'd let him in only to have it thrown back at him was a harsh idea that had consumed him beyond rationality.

A few days later and Inuyasha was gaining strength. His father continued to visit him every day much to his annoyance. Tsukihime had tried various things and if there was any youkai left in him, it wasn't reacting. Inuyasha no longer wanted to stay at the castle, he was getting annoyed and wondered why they were keeping him here. Sesshomaru came with their father today and Inuyasha spoke to him for the first time since waking.

"Why am I here Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was a bit astounded at being addressed directly albeit coldly. "You are recovering."

"Am I free to leave?" Inuyasha asked while watching people meander around.

Sesshomaru scowled at the odd question, "You should rest before…"

"Am I being detained?" He interrupted with the same cold tone.

The young lord narrowed his eyes, "You are not under suspicion of a crime."

"Then am I free to leave, your majesty." Inuyasha asked again.

"You are still not well, you should…"

"Am I being detained?" Inuyasha repeated. Sesshomaru was shocked at how he repeated the questions before he finally said the hanyou was free to leave. "I need a phone."

Lord Touga was flabbergasted by the exchange. "Inuyasha you are not well. I don't want you leaving the castle grounds."

"Last I checked I was an adult by both human and youkai standards so shove your opinion up your ass." Inuyasha commented rudely.

"I have had enough of you mouth boy!" Touga growled.

"Good cause I've had enough of yours too." Inuyasha spoke back annoyed. Sesshomaru wanted to smile, the cheeky way of speaking was one of Inuyasha's specialties. A phone was brought to him and he dialed out and began to speak oddly. Sesshomaru and Touga couldn't make sense of what he was saying on the phone. Everything was jumbled and the phrases didn't make sense. Within two hours a few humans showed up at the castle. The same humans from before. They were guided to the infirmary and Miroku covered his mouth when he saw Inuyasha's state. For his whole life, Inuyasha had been his families rock, someone they could call on whenever they were in trouble. His father had practically been raised by the man. Kagome began to cry as well, and Sango shed a few tears.

"Oh, all of you knock it the fuck off and just get me the fuck out of here." Inuyasha didn't want to deal with their tears right now. He wanted out of the castle. Inuyasha had told them he couldn't walk well and needed clothes. Miroku helped him to the bathroom where he dressed as quickly as he could.

"My father has made arrangements for you and selected the best doctor money could buy." Inuyasha nodded. Mi-chan must be very worried. "I want to stop by the library to say bye to Tsukihime first."  
"Inuyasha, why are you leaving?" Sesshomaru tried to ask but was ignored. The human's looked between them with a worried expression.

"Come one, chop chop. Push me, my arms feel like noodles." Inuyasha ordered, ignoring the lord completely. He directed them to the library and Tsukihime was shocked to see him.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of being pestered by people I hate." Tsukihime pursed her lips looking up at her son, while he stood still as stone, she knew the words had hurt him. Her son was still very much in love with the hanyou turned human. "I just came to say bye and give you this." Kagome was nudged and passed the small box to her. They started wheeling him away, as they wheeled him past Sesshomaru Inuyasha caught a glimpse of his missing arm for the first time and felt his stomach clench. "One more thing." Miroku stopped him and everyone looked at him curiously. "Since my past has already been used against me once, I just wanna clear something up. My little overseas escapades are because of child traffickers like all the slimy nobles that are so much more trustworthy compared to my criminal ass. The very same child traffickers that Ryuukoutsusei saved me and all the others from before teaching us how to defend ourselves. Bakuri, your lovely adviser who is so very trustworthy, has 4 children locked in his home. Do something right for once and go save them since I can't anymore." Miroku frowned, that clearly meant a lot to Inuyasha. He'd known from an early age that those who trafficked people were despised by the big 4, and if you wanted to associate with them in any way, you'd avoid anything involving it. Inuyasha was responsible for dismantling so many of them which is why he held so much power in the underground. Along with Itoshi and Hatsuo, they could easily fully revive the Hazukiikka. Kagome covered her mouth in shock. "Here's something to remember Kags. Just because they hold power, doesn't make them a model of morality. Youkai are just as horrific as everyone else." Inuyasha had nothing better to do with his time and money, so he went and saved kids like he'd been saved. The ones he could track and find. Inuyasha thought back to when he'd been sold by his foster family, Ryuukoutsusei had been his knight in shining armor. He felt hopeless and when he came all that vanished. He knew what it felt like, and he had the power, influence, and money to save them. So, he did. "And that my dear little Kags, is why I don't trust anyone."

"Inuyasha. Why won't you just talk to me?" Sesshomaru asked. His heart tired.

"The Inuyasha you want to talk to is dead. I killed him myself." Inuyasha stated quietly. "I have nothing to say to you." Inuyasha pointed towards the door. "Let's roll."

"Inuyasha this isn't fair." The lord bit out.

"Life's not fair. I learned that at 51, after my mom died, my family kicked me out, and my foster family sold me. Everyone learns it at a different time, yours just came a little late." Inuyasha said as he was wheeled away. He was brought to a car outside of the castle which still hadn't been fully repaired. They were helping him into the car when Inuyasha spoke again, "Miroku, I hope you're ready to get cursed out for coming to the castle, after I explicitly told you not to. And dragging them into it on top of it all." Miroku winced as Inuyasha started berating him as if he was still a small child. At least that was still the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Touga had never heard his mate use the variety of colorful words that she was using to berate he and Sesshomaru. His son looked unnerved by her behavior as well. Stating that their obsessive nature is why the hanyou left. That their foolishness and ignorance is why he'd suffered. She went as far as calling Touga a whore for his infidelity, regardless of their animosity towards each other. She was passionate, much different to her cold unfeeling mask. She focused on berating Touga, stating that if he'd brought Inuyasha and his mother to the castle instead of just hoping it worked out Inuyasha's entire life would be different. She then yelled at Sesshomaru for acting like his father, a mindless puppet with no self-direction, saying she approved of Inuyasha because he was acting like his own person when he started to see him. "You're a horrendous excuse for a daiyouki and you passed that down to my child with your incompetent parenting." She growled in frustration as she tried and failed not to swear, "Why the fuck would he want to stay here in this fucked up mess of a family when you both have no idea how to care for someone. You're both dreadful and that's why he left. He left because you're selfish, Touga more so than Sesshomaru." The library was in disarray with her swirling youki lashing out around her. Things were floating, vases crashing into walls. Everything stopped all at once and dropped to the ground. The woman drew and elegant breath. "I no longer wish to be in your presence. If you need me, I'll be in my palace." With that she walked away.

Sesshomaru sighed and thought about Inuyasha's words. He would head out too, to Bakuri's residence. He father decided to come with him for a chance to step out of the castle after so long. They were greeted kindly by the head working staff and lead to a waiting room. He stopped the servant from leaving as he stretched his senses. "How many people are in this mansion currently."

She tilted her head at the odd question. "Just 14 workers and Master and the Madam."

Sesshomaru and Touga sensed 20 people. "Gather everyone in the corridor immediately."

"Yes, your majesty."

In the corridor, Bakuri was looking quite confused. "My lord's may I ask what this is about."

"No." Sesshomaru said quietly. The workers were all very weak youkai. He doubted they could sense each other at any given day. "Father I will go search for them."

"Okay son. I will watch them."

Bakuri became nervous, "My lord Touga, what are you looking for?"

"The children." Touga stated causing the color to drain from Bakuri's face. Touga couldn't wait to sentence him to a horrific death. How Inuyasha had learned of this disgusting treachery he'd never know but he would thank the young man. His son was skillful.

Sesshomaru followed his senses to a wall, pushing it nothing moved. He punched through, kicking and knocking the wall down with ease. He couldn't even smell them through the wall. Inside he felt his stomach turn. There were several little girls of varying ages and races, looking at him in fear. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say here. "You are okay. I am the Lord of the Western lands and I have come to free you." The two oldest girls began to cry, choking tears. They began holding onto him, crying sorrowfully. He looked down at the two youngest, one who was staring off into space and the other looking up at him with wide eyes. "Hashira." The hidden Hashira appeared. "Call ambulances and get them to a hospital. Lock Bakuri and his mate in the dungeon. Children go with the Hashira. She is nice." He'd brought her on purpose. She was one of only 2 female Hashira. He thought the children would be more comfortable with a female. The older children went with her easily but the small one was picked up by an older girl. The one staring off into space wasn't responding. "Little girl." He spoke, kneeling to her level. She turned to him and he saw the purple bruising on her face. She was human, unlike the other girls. She turned away from him and continued staring blankly forward. "What is your name?"

"It's Rin." An older girl answered, "…she doesn't talk anymore…" She said quietly.

"Rin. You are safe now. Let us leave this place." She looked up at him again, some light shining back in her eyes. She smiled at him, missing a tooth. She stood and followed him instead of the Hashira. When he made it back to his father the room had been cleared and responsible parties arrested. It took a while, but Sesshomaru was finally able to send the little girl to the hospital with the others. He and his father returned to the castle and tried to find a way to contact Inuyasha, that's when they realized no one knew where he was.

()()()()()()()()()()

Two long months had passed since the inu last set eyes on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked through the halls of his mother's palace with his father. She had still been busy trying to figure out how to help Inuyasha. He came to the room of ancient text, when he opened it, they saw a large circular room. At the center of it, Tsukihime sat, with books floating around her. Her amber eyes scanning each page, taking in its contents at a rapid speed. Over the two months she'd deciphered centuries of lost language and felt like she was coming to an answer. In her hands she held a warm cup of tea, she brought it to her mouth elegantly. Before letting it go and allowing it to float to its table. She nibbled on cookies and waved her hand, a new book taking the place of the one she'd been scanning. She paused when she saw them enter and glared at them. More specifically she glared at Touga. Sesshomaru had never seen the magic of their clan firsthand as women were the only one's capable of what his mother was doing.

"What is it that you need?" She asked, with a chilling tone. Her face now blank and devoid of emotion.

Lord Touga spoke, "I came to ask if you'd been in contact with Inuyasha." The books floating around her stacked themselves neatly as she stood.

"Why?" She asked coldly, unable to keep her glare in check as it came through her mask. A knock at the door stopped Touga's response. "Enter."

A young shiro inu bowed, "Another letter as arrived my lady."

With a snap of her fingers the letter was now in her hands and she opened it quickly, but Touga had caught the scent on the letter and it angered him greatly. "You knew of his location this entire time!" He growled angrily.

"And if I did?" She snarled back.

"What right do you have!?" Lord Touga got into her face, only to be thrown back by her magic.

"He does not wish for you to know where he is. Leave him be." She stated calmly. Sesshomaru looked between his parents with worry. He did not want a brawl between them to break out, he knew the sky palace might not survive such a battle.

"You need to calm yourselves." Sesshomaru stated evenly.

Tsukihime smirked, "I assure you pup; I am quite calm. I've spent centuries in this peace." She tore the letter open, reading the contents with a smile. Inuyasha had recovered as much as a human could but still remained human. His youkai seemingly gone forever. He'd moved from the place secured by his friends and was now staying with a different friend for a time, while he figured out what to do with himself.

"Where is he woman?" Lord Touga growled angrily. Tsukihime flicked her hand and her whip struck him across the face, burning like fire. Sesshomaru was worried, but couldn't help but be impressed, he didn't think he'd have that type of precision control for many more years.

"Before I am Tsukihime, before I am your mate, I am the Chieftess of this tribe and you will address me with the proper respect or face banishment. Touga. Need I remind you that you are no longer the Lord of the West." She'd had enough of him. She was young when they mated and hadn't even fully come into her own power until Sesshomaru had already become an adult. In her time in the sky palace she'd learned so many things about their abilities and magic. "If you cannot do so you will be removed from MY palace." Touga growled in frustration as he was forced to back down, his inner beast not willing to challenge her unknown abilities. Tsukihime looked at her son, then back at Touga. "How does it feel to have a son who wants nothing to do with you!? And to have someone be the gatekeeper." She looked down her nose at the demon before turning away. "Sesshomaru he is well. He is still human however." She took a seat once more.

"You have no right to keep me from my child." Touga stated, feeling the damage from the burn as it began to heal.

"Yes, just as you had no right to keep me from the child I bore with my own body." Tsukihime hissed taciturnly. "Inuyasha is not a child any longer, I do not have to share the location of a pack member with you when he wishes privacy."

Lord Touga was livid, "I'll repay you for this disrespect."

"What more can you take from me?" Her eyes stared at him, full of youki. "What more could you take, when you snatched my crying pup from my arms already?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked between them. "What?" He asked, his cool voice cutting through the air.

"Go ahead Touga. Tell him how his cold mother cried as she was locked in her floating palace, while he cried begging for her. Tell him why you took him from me. Please. Enlighten us all." Tsukihime said, voice dripping with the sarcasm she'd learned from Inuyasha. "I'm no longer surprised that my sister chose to elope. Who would want to be your mate? But the pitiful second daughter, who did as she was told. What a fool I was."

"You are not going to paint me in this light!" Touga shouted. He became angrier when she only stared at him with that dead look her family was famous for. As if he were only an ant.

"Paint you how Touga? As a selfish bastard of a youkai, who stole my child?" Tsukihime spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. "That's what you did, didn't you? And whispered words of deceit in his ear so he would come to hate me. That's what you did, did you not?" Tsukihime's face became more stone like as a single glasslike tear fell from her eye.

Sesshomaru was shuffling his memories, it had been so long ago. "Why would I trust you or your family. All you wanted was power!" Touga wanted to attack her, she was just like her father.

Tsukihime blinked slowly, her golden eyes piercing through him. If there was one thing he could never deny, it was her beauty. "And who told you that?" Touga growls increased. "What is it that Inuyasha would say Sesshomaru? On your throne?" When Tsukihime's eyes found her son a few more tears fell. Whenever she saw him, all she could see was his crying face calling out to her, and her not being strong enough to take him back. "You're a fool Touga. A fool and a puppet. Leave. I am done talking to you." Tsukihime took her place in the middle of the room, her face and demeaner statuesque as she started reading once more.

Lord Touga stormed from the room angrily. Sesshomaru followed him out slowly, closing the door behind him. He was following his angry father to the gardens outside when he finally spoke. "At the words of your advisers, did you take me from my mother?"

Touga seemed shocked at the question, turning to his son in disbelief. "Sesshomaru you have not met your grandparents."

"Yes or no." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Touga had always hated that his son developed that cold mask even while away from his mother.

Touga scowled at his son, "I did not want you to become a pawn."

Sesshomaru didn't have the words to describe the feeling that entered his chest at the statement. His mother had been vilified as Inuyasha had been, and his father clearly couldn't see that. He looked at his father, feeling anger build within his chest. He could remember now; he could remember all the times he went to seek her out and how angry his father had been. His mothers' glares directed at the man and her soft words of encouragement to him. It's no wonder she hadn't wanted to help him when he was ill. He didn't deserve her help and Sesshomaru felt the fool for asking her to do such a thing. When he took over the throne, she began to do her required work as a member of the council. She'd come to the castle to help him, and why he was only just now seeing that made him feel even more foolish. Everything she did was for him. He felt his ire build even more as he looked at his father who had learned nothing.

For the first time, his father had lost his respect. "You let me believe that my own mother had discarded me like yesterday's trash, and yet you feel justified being angry with her?" Sesshomaru's voice held none of his building anger. "Do you know how much that affected me as a child?" He couldn't believe his father had lied to him about such a thing.

"Son, that is not all. There is more to this than-"

Sesshomaru interrupted him for the first time in his life, "Never once has she ever badmouthed you to me. Never once did she make a villain out of you, no matter how many times I sought her out." He turned his back on his father, "You're a terrible father. I will be staying here for the foreseeable future." He walked back into the sky palace, leaving his father alone in the garden. Sesshomaru was still very young, and he felt the sting of not having his mother in his life burn, ever since his conversation about her with Inuyasha. He wanted to shout at someone, anyone. It hurt; the feeling of betrayal stung as badly as it did when Inuyasha broke up with him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha turned to his stomach on the comfy twin bed. His friends had been reporting that Sesshomaru and his father had been asking them about him. None of them knew where he was though. So that was pointless. They'd tried going to his apartment but he'd long since had it packed up. The door opened and he watched as his friend set drinks on her desk before handing one to him. Sitting up, he sipped the refreshing beverage. She then handed him a letter, he smiled recognizing the cursive handwriting. He opened the letter and read the contents; she was too kind. She was still looking through the ancient texts, trying to find a solution, but Inuyasha had already given up. His youkai wasn't ever going to come back. He sighed and folded the letter, resting his head on the pillow. "Kags, are you gonna study?"

"Yeah, I have a test on Friday." Kagome confirmed, "Are you going to take a nap?" She asked as she watched him get comfortable in her bed. After his recovery he'd come to stay with them while he decided what he was going to do next. She noted that while he acted as if not having his power wasn't too bit of a deal, she could tell he felt lost without it. She remembered watching him stack boxes for her grandfather, he'd made a comment saying that he was better off without it, that he should be grateful to be normal. Inuyasha immediately dropped the boxes and stormed off while she and her mother chewed her grandfather out for it. "Inuyasha…I know you hate being asked…but are you okay?" She said softly.

"Then why ask?" He snipped.

"I don't know…to not have your powers anymore must be really hard…and you haven't grieved or anything…I'll listen if you want to talk to me." Kagome left her chair and knelt on the ground, resting her head on her bed, face level with his unusual lavender eyes. They were off putting but Kagome had become used to the random eye colors of those at Tilt-in, so she wasn't bothered as she might've been when she was a few years younger.

"I didn't just lose my abilities….I lost half of myself…I destroyed half of myself." Inuyasha whispered, looking down at the pink pillow he lay on.

"Your youkai? I thought it was just youki magic?" She questioned.

"No…it's like that for full youkai…but for half demons…we're different. Like we're two people, smashed into one. I basically killed myself Kagome…the other me, my other half is gone." Inuyasha trailed off before he seemed to zone out and begin speaking again, "I really killed him…I really did…it's my fault we're like this now…what I am I supposed to do now?" Kagome listened quietly as Inuyasha rambled about how half-demons were either dominated by their human half or their demon half, and each existence was different from the next. He and his youkai had always been told by their mother to be kind to one another, and to trust each other, and never fight. They had their disagreements, but it never went as far as it did this time. That it should never have gone that far, and he regretted everything that had happened. He spoke of how lost he felt, he had no direction anymore, especially with a life cut so short. She learned a lot about the nature of his abilities and just how powerful he was and why he never disclosed it. He didn't want half-demon children to become a hot commodity as people tried to recreate him.

Inuyasha paused in his ramblings when he started to reach what had happened between, he and Sesshomaru. His eyes tear up as he stared at her, looking so much like the woman he'd loved all those years ago. He thought he would love and care for her until the day she died but his other half had gone against it. Saying it wasn't fair to her and he would be hurt later. Thinking about Sesshomaru made his chest hurt. That was his fault too. He hated how his chest tightened. This human Inuyasha knew he should've listened to his other half, but he just couldn't fully trust Sesshomaru. He'd broken their biggest agreement because of his selfishness, to trust one another. That's how they remained so balanced. They trusted without question. His youkai had maintained that agreement, but he didn't. It tried to reason with him the whole time…why didn't he listen? He was scared. He looked down at himself, wearing the usual color. The main color of clothing he'd been wearing since he was younger. The Hazukiikka made them choose a color to represent their greatest fear…so they remembered it and stayed true to themselves…many people thought the color represented death…but for Inuyasha it represented abandonment. He'd been repeatedly abandoned and alone his entire life. He felt the blood leave his face, and now he'd be alone for the rest of his short life. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Tears flooded his eyes as he looked at Kagome, who rubbed his back from where she knelt. He had truly been terrified that Sesshomaru would hurt them, so he went against his youkai's wishes and did what he thought was best. He was so scared of being abandoned again, to be left alone like his mother had left them, like people always did.

By this point, Inuyasha was sobbing loudly. "I'll never get it back…I'll never have that piece anymore. I'm so sorry! It was my fault, please come back…please! I need you. You were right….you were right…" Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's pillow, "I really did love him too…" He never realized it before, but he really wanted that happily ever after. The one his mother and Kikyo had wished for him. "Everyone's always telling me they want me to be happy…I don't know how to be happy." Inuyasha continued to sob, Kagome eventually taking a seat on her bed and waving her mother away when she peaked in. "I need my youkai…I don't know what to do without it."

"Inuyasha…while you were so upset…maybe there's a chance you sealed it inside of yourself…I don't know if anyone has said anything…but…humans don't have lavender colored eyes. So…maybe? If not Lady Tsukihime is still working hard." She spoke softly, rubbing his back. She knew that Miroku had made the arrangements, but he was used to being around youki too. Of all of her friends, she was the only one who hadn't been exposed to youki very much until her family moved to take over the shrine. She'd never seen a human with lavender eyes.

He sat up quickly looking at her with hope in his eyes. Kagome talked to him about the nature of seals, and that they weren't meant for humans. Inuyasha talked about his coma, and how they had thought he sealed himself too. Kagome nodded her understanding, taking Inuyasha's hands in her own. She didn't want him to get his hopes up. He was already hurting this much. She searched for a seal within him for almost an hour. She had nearly given up when she felt it, her eyes widened in shock as she felt it's complexity. She wasn't as skillful as her cousins, but she tugged on the seal, loosening it, and it broke with Inuyasha's own power. Inuyasha's change was quick and immediate.

His body glowed a brilliant golden before he was sitting with his furred puppy ears atop his head. He frowned and hugged himself, crying sorrowfully. Apologies leaving his mouth as if it was all he knew. Kagome watched him crumble then. Speaking to himself about everything. Including confessing how he'd robbed them of Sesshomaru. How he did in fact, love the man with everything he had, which made it worse. "I wish we'd never met him because it hurts more than letting her go. I'm so sorry." Kagome realized he was talking about Kikyo. She watched his eyes go red as he cried, again repeating apologies talking about how he really loved Sesshomaru. Inuyasha cried like that for hours before he finally calmed down. His youkai whimpering and howling in its grief. It lost so much and had been the one who was the most betrayed. It took full control at one point crying sorrowfully as Kagome combed through their hair with her hand.

"Inuyasha, is there anything you need or want right now?" She asked in a quiet voice, gently like her mother does for her.

"I just want him to love me…" It cried. This half of Inuyasha had never felt for someone what he felt for Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru asked him to marry him he'd wanted to say yes so badly, but his other half was against it, and it hurt. While his human half couldn't understand the intricacies of his entanglement with Sesshomaru's youkai, he wanted him, deep down to the core of his being. His beast couldn't lie to them like Sesshomaru's conscious mind could. His human half apologized again in their mind. When he calmed, Kagome brought him a warm towel for his face. She watched him roughly rub his face and look around at their surroundings.

"So, what will you do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, passing him the water she'd found outside of her door, and setting the cookies on her desk. "Will you talk to Sesshomaru?"

Though his eyes remained golden, as a result of his human half willingly giving up control, Inuyasha's youkai half was in full control of their body. He looked at her before resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't think I should forgive him…we're bad for each other…"

Kagome stroked his hair, "But you still want to…right?" He frowned and began to cry again. "It's okay Inuyasha…you should just follow your heart. I'll support you no matter what you decide…okay?"

"But we're so bad…" He sobbed, "Why are we so bad…?"

"Everyone has their flaws. You and Sesshomaru both have a hard time trusting people…you're both people that people would try to use…so it's not like you're bad…you're just…misunderstood." Kagome had no idea whether she was helping or not. She herself never having been in a relationship, nor did she understand the nuances and intricacies of youki society. Inuyasha couldn't help but note how much she sounded like his ex. "No one will be mad at you for doing what's right for you, Inuyasha. I just want you to be happy too." Inuyasha nodded, he ended up dozing off on her bed. She frowned looking at him before gathering the random dishes and heading down the stairs where her mother hugged her, telling her she did a good job. She too grew up hearing stories of the wild but sensitive Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and went back to her room to study while her friend slept.

The next morning Inuyasha woke feeling refreshed and energized. The two halve were now whole again and he felt secure. His human half withdrew into themself more to allow room for the youkai again. Inuyasha felt like a person again, instead of a coin thrown into an empty room. He'd always considered himself two people smashed into one, but it went deeper than that. He didn't think his human half would have lived for even as long as humans did. Inuyasha stretched, this conscious part of him having been gone for such a long time, unsure of what he was doing in Kagome's home until his other half informed him. He nodded to himself and started writing a letter, he decided he would go to school like Kagome had suggested. They needed a fresh start, there were too many wounds here.

Sitting at Kagome's desk, he looked through all of her things until he found the stationary, he wanted. He began writing Tsukihime a long letter with the help of his other half, telling her that his youkai had returned, and he was back to normal. He told her of his decision to go study abroad for the foreseeable future. He knew she wanted things between him and Sesshomaru to work out but there just wasn't any trust between them, and he didn't want either part of him to be unhappy. His other half apologized again. It had never felt so guilty before. Inuyasha sighed as he finished his letter, he only wanted to see the kind woman once more before he left. When he was finished, he dug around and then into her school bag for her cell phone before texting his friend to deliver his letter for him. He then called Kouga and Miroku to help him put his plans in motion. He didn't want to pop up on Sesshomaru or Lord Touga's radar, or for him to ground all planes in the country. He'd never forgive that man.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru looked at his former advisers with nothing but contempt in his eyes, then to the silent criminal who was guarded. This criminal, however, was not Bakuri who'd been sentenced and had met his end. For 2 weeks now, there have been several attempts on the lives of his old advisers while confined in their homes. They had only just now been able to capture one of the perpetrators.

"Who sent you?" The woman said nothing and only stared at him. Causing Sesshomaru to growl. "I detest repeating myself."

"I do not remember. Our memories are wiped of everything aside from our target. That is all I am certain of." She spoke quietly. She held no fear or worry in her scent.

"Milord, she is clearly connected to Inuyasha. He is sending hits on our lives!" Aomori exclaimed, fearful as he already knew he was on thin ice. He looked to his former lord Touga hoping the man would speak up on their behalf.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, silencing the room. The lord had been doing his work from his mother's castle when he was called because of these incidents that were increasing rapidly. He looked over to his mother who scoffed, "If Inuyasha wanted to kill you I'm sure he'd do so by his own hand."

"My mother is correct. Lock her in the dungeon pending trial." Sesshomaru stated with a scowl. "Bring Miyatsu in."

The human business owner was then brought in. He had not been beaten this time as it was a formal invitation to his castle. He walked in with his son and a few bodyguards close behind him. "My lord?"

"Do you know why people are targeting them...? I know you have connections to the underground…to Inuyasha and his past."

Miyatsu laughed at that. Sesshomaru glared. To think a human bold enough to laugh at him. "You have gone against the single most influential person in the underground since Ryuukoutsusei. That is not an exaggeration." Miyatsu looked at his nervous son, who he hadn't been able to claw off of him when he was summoned. He patted him on the back to comfort him. "My family owes Inuyasha, several, life debts that will never be repaid so long as he lives. And there are many others who are the same." Miyatsu looked up at the demon on his throne. "Those in the underground proper, are honorable. They do not turn their backs on one of their own, nor do they allow them to be harmed without consequence. So, I'm sure, they're going to do whatever in their power to repay those debts. " His eyes found Lady Tsukihime. "Milady, Inuyasha speaks highly of you. Thank you for caring for him." He looked back to Sesshomaru, then his former advisers. "I assure you. You are not ready to face what you have started. The underground will have its revenge, whether Inuyasha wishes for it or not. That is the nature of the underground proper, or so I've been told." Miyatsu finished off with a smile making sure to distance himself from the underground so he couldn't be arrested.

Miroku glared at lord Sesshomaru from behind his father. He'd only seen Inuyasha once since the man left his family's care. He wondered if Sesshomaru knew that he'd gotten his youkai back. "Father, we still have business to attend to." Miroku muttered behind him.

"If that is all my lord, may I be on my way? I would hate to miss my investors meeting." Miyatsu bowed low when he and his were dismissed.

"What kind of criminal has Inuyasha become?" Touga asked as they left.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he thought about how to handle this unprecedented situation. "Take them back to their homes." Sesshomaru waved and the two remaining advisers were seized and taken back to their estates. He stood and headed into the main castle. He couldn't be around his father still and it made him think of Inuyasha and how when last they saw each other, Inuyasha couldn't even stand to look at him. It made his chest ache.

He was tired as well. He found it hard to sleep at night because he would be plagued with thoughts of what if. What if Inuyasha hadn't broken up with him? What if he'd agreed and they'd gotten married and mated? Would he have believed Inuyasha? Probably not if he were honest with himself. Life had been going too well for him not to have been suspicious. He'd already been suspicious of the man but had been pushing that away in favor of his youkai's connection to the man. They'd both destroyed their trust in one another in many ways. Sesshomaru wanted to reconcile with the man but doubted the possibilities of that. Even if they weren't romantically involved anymore, they were still family, and Sesshomaru wanted to have him in his life.

He walked through the halls with his father still trying to talk to him about his mother who'd left the castle in favor of her own after the meeting. "Sesshomaru, son, just speak to me. This isn't right or fair to anyone."

"Life is not fair." Sesshomaru mumbled before his eyes widened. Inuyasha had said that to him when he left. Life really wasn't fair. Sesshomaru stopped his stride and sighed openly in front of his father who looked at him with surprise. "Father. I have no wish to see or speak to you and yet you continue to bother me. Let me alone. Afterall, did I not learn that I was robbed of my childhood because of your own misguided fears. Regardless of the circumstances, to take a child from their mother when no harm or abuse has befallen them is wrong. You are wrong, and you cannot even admit such after realizing it. You are behaving like a child that has been caught doing wrong. You cannot even apologize to your own child without trying to shift the blame upon someone else. I do not have the patience nor desire to listen to your misguided truths." With that Sesshomaru continued through the halls. There were things in his office that he needed before returning to his mother's palace.

Touga stood alone, taken aback.

()()()()()()()()()()

The loud purring of the motorcycle made him feel alive. Eyes and marking flashed as the hanyou increased his speed through the streets of the city. A doctor confirmed him to be right as rain a few days after he'd become whole again. His youkai half was currently in charge of everything while his human consciousness took a seat in the background. They switched off like this yearly to avoid issues, last year had been the human's turn. Inuyasha growled as he shot forward. He was on the way to the new Tilt-in location, which had been moved as it was around that time as well. It kept undesirables out and prevented issues of detection. He was heading there because he needed to speak with his siblings about his missing memories. There was only one person he knew that he would ever allow to get close enough to remove his memories, Itoshi.

Speeding through traffic he couldn't help but laugh as he stood on his bike and rode it like a skateboard. 20 years ago he would've probably killed himself trying to do tricks like this. Some cops noticed him and turned their sirens on. He only sped up causing them to chase him more fervently. With a grin he bobbed through the cars in the middle of the city, heading to the harbor with several more vehicles on his tail. He sped up even more and soon, he disappeared, leaving the cops confused.

Inuyasha parked his bike and headed into the newly moved tilt in. A lot of things had been moved around during the move and he took his time getting to know the layout and where everything was now located. Eventually he found the base and kicked the door in. Everyone inside looked shocked but no one said anything to avoid his anger. Following his nose, he kicked the door down where Itoshi and Hatsuo were settled. He said nothing as they all stared at each other. Itoshi wearing his trademark blue and Hatsuo wearing red. Blue for silence, red for love. They really were a triad of despair. "Why did you erase my memories you ass?"

Itoshi looked at him and pursed his lips to a thin line. "Are you asking me because you think I did something malicious or do you really want to know."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, trying not to blow up but it was a lot harder for the youkai half. "Why the FUCK did you erase my memories?"

Itoshi took note of Inuyasha's flexing claws. "Because…I didn't think…"

Taking a step forward Inuyasha growled angrily. Claws poised to attack, the kitsune and dragon tensing as a fight was definitely on the table when Inuyasha's youkai was in charge. This side of Inuyasha was straight forward and expressed itself with its fists. Which is why most people hated this side of him. "You were really upset…you were freaking out…what else was I supposed to do?"

"You had no right to use that fucked up ability on me. He doesn't remember but I do!" Inuyasha snarled and shot forward. Itoshi and Hatsuo worked in tandem to defend against Inuyasha but it was difficult with the spiritual energy thrown in.

Inuyasha snarled angrily as they brawled, Hatsuo's magic threw Inuyasha from the building and the fight was taken to the streets of Tilt-in. Inuyasha attacked without mercy, not pulling his punches for the two of his closest friends. People scattered in fright as they fought and Kitani, Shippo's mother, appeared and screamed, "Take it out! TAKE IT OUT OF TILT-IN!" She put up barriers around the buildings to minimize the damage but when the men ignored her, she saw red. Using her own special blend of magic, she forcefully ejected them from Tilt-in. They were thrown into the streets, Inuyasha hitting a car hard enough to dent and topple it. He healed the damage as he became more and more angry with them. They were supposed to be the two people he could trust with his life no matter what. Rescued together, trained together, raised together. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you two." He growled.

"You can!" Hatsuo shouted, shielding himself from the dastardly spiritual energy.

"Inuyasha just!" Itoshi dodged a well-placed fist, "Just calm the fuck down for 5 seconds!"

Inuyasha's eyes were red as they fought through the streets, people ran away screaming and soon police sirens could be heard. "Hey that's Inuyasha!" A police officer stated in surprise. Their lord had been looking for the man for some reason, so he radioed it in.

Weapons were drawn and aimed at the three which wasn't the best idea because their attention was immediately turned onto them. The three took all the police officers down without effort before their own fight resumed. Hatsuo and Itoshi were bloody and slowing down with Inuyasha showing no sign of tiring. They couldn't even tell which part of the city they were in anymore. "Enough!" Itoshi snarled, blasting Inuyasha with his own special flamed, giving Hatsuo enough time for an illusionary spell trapping Inuyasha's mind in a different realm.

His eyes rolled back, and he went limp, but he staggered and looked up his golden eyes back in place. "That isn't gonna work on me!" He growled coming at them harder than before, but now with only his spiritual energy. It hurt like hell and they were now just trying to avoid the attacks while his youkai tried to free itself from the confines of Hatsuo's curse. "Give me my fucking memories back Itoi!" Itoshi paused a bit at the childhood nickname.

"Yaya, I can't do that." He whispered.

They felt a large amount of power approaching them and growled and ducked. Sesshomaru and Lord Touga stood looking at the three standing in the destruction, the boys and really grown up. "Inuyasha you're back to normal." He exclaimed taking them in. Itoshi and Hatsuo immediately on the defensive. Inuyasha tensed, this half of him still wasn't ready to face Sesshomaru and his presence made his chest hurt. He could see the lord staring at him, his face still, but he could see the worry in his eyes. He didn't deserve that look after what he'd done. He really had done what he initially set out to do, and Sesshomaru became an erupting volcano…then an icy glacier.

His attention turned back to his Hazukiikka brother's. "Give them back Itoi!" He snarled coming at them again.

"I can't..!" Itoshi felt his chest tighten and everything was becoming more and more difficult. He was tired and his body stung, his youki was depleting fast because of the spiritual energy and soon he wouldn't be able to defend himself any longer.

"You can't or you won't!?" Inuyasha shouted, his youkai finally breaking free of Hatsuo's curse and coming to the forefront of his being. "Give me my memories back, you asshat!" Hatsuo was trying his hardest to back Itoshi up with his magic but Inuyasha's human half made it difficult. It would repeatedly cancel and dispel his spells and magic and it was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't he understand that they just couldn't?

Sesshomaru was watching them fight, wondering who the two men were. "The boys from that night. Ryuukoutsusei's children." His father whispered.

Eventually, Inuyasha sent Hatsuo flying through a building. Before grabbing hold of Itoshi and pinning him with the threat of his spiritual energy at his throat. "Why won't you just give them back!? Why the fuck did you take them in the first place you sorry excuse for an older brother!?"

Itoshi looked panicked. He'd felt what the spiritual energy felt like and never wanted to be on the receiving end of that but telling Inuyasha the truth meant he had to confront his own fears. He felt tears prickle at his eyes and Inuyasha's grip loosened and the youki receded from his eyes as he sighed and helped him sit up. "Itoi…just tell me."

Itoshi's crystal blue eyes found Lord Touga, and he glared. A glare full of hatred, one that promised nothing but death. "Because he killed dad…" Itoshi looked down at his lap and Inuyasha's hand rubbed his head, "…and they were gonna take you away too…" Inuyasha was startled when Itoshi embraced him. Being alone with the silence of his own loneliness. That's what Itoshi feared. A rare breed of dragon kept locked in a crate and shown off at parties. He was rescued by Ryuukoutsusei and placed in a group with Inuyasha and Hatsuo. The three became extremely close and the mere idea of losing them made his chest ache. Itoshi let out a strangled sob, "…I didn't want to lose you too…" Inuyasha, once again dominated by his youkai looked over to the lord in question.

"I would have run away." He stated, fully certain. How could he live with a man who murdered his father? "He killed dad and I'll never forgive that, so long as I live in this world." Inuyasha hugged him tightly, while having a stoic façade, it was well known among the Hazukiikka that Itoshi was quite emotional. Inuyasha gave him a healing boost to get his youki flowing once more.

Lord Touga felt his body tense at the statement, "You would run from your own father back into the arms of the streets."

Inuyasha began to growl defensively as the man approached. "Like I said. You're not my father." He helped Itoshi stand and they hobbled over to the unconscious Hatsuo. Inuyasha started healing him as well and soon the man woke. "I'll always return to the streets where you left me." Inuyasha was not a fool. The lord knew of his existence and only saw fit to see him after his mother died. "You didn't give a damn about me until you learned I was in the foster care system and could ruin your oh so very great name. I'm not a fucking idiot. 'Oh lord Touga's bastard hanyou son!' What a great fucking news story that would be. Fuck you. Truly, from the very bottom of my heart, fuck you."

Touga clenched his fists, that hadn't been the case. "That is not even remotely the truth. Do not speak as though you know how all of this world functions when you're still wet behind the ears!" Touga was furious as he began to approach them, "You think I wanted to leave you there? In the hand of those humans!?" Touga's youkai lashed out angrily, "Who did you think you stood a better chance with? Your mother surrounded by humans who as a mere toddler you could defeat with a swipe of your claws, or treacherous youkai who know nothing but destruction!?"

Inuyasha stood defensively in front of his other brothers, "I don't know, maybe the king of the fucking country should be able to keep a child safe but I'm not so surprised about your parenting techniques when you've already fucked one kid up." Inuyasha's youki poured into his eyes as he prepared to fight the lord with everything he had. He glanced down at his brothers, "Into the night. Above all else. Chase the sun." Disappear. Don't look back. Go west. The two looked at him then back at the lord. "What can you lose and regain? Who is Ryuukoutsusei's third son?" Trust, me. The two stood, helping each other. Hatsuo made a cover and they practically vanished into thin air. "I wish my mom had met Tsukihime instead. She wouldn't have abandoned us like you did. You're a terrible excuse for a father, and the craziest part about it is that I think you know that."

All the fire left the lord then. How did things become like this? Everything truly hurt. Had his decisions truly been so terrible. Was there anything else he could do aside from changing so many laws. He never wanted his children to hate him but his efforts to do so had backfired. What was he to do now? Beg for forgiveness? Why would they forgive him after what he'd done? "Inuyasha." He eldest spoke. "Do you know why people are targeting Aomori and Shouzen?"

"No." Inuyasha spoke calmly, his eyes never leaving Lord Touga.

"Father…let us leave. That is all we needed." With that Sesshomaru turned his back on them and began to walk away. Touga growled but did as he was asked. Inuyasha stood there a little stunned. That was it? He expected Sesshomaru to question him about before but what he didn't know was that Sesshomaru was doing as his mother told him. Giving him space…Inuyasha would talk to him when he was ready…he hoped.

()()()()()()()()()()

Aomori lowered himself into his private baths with a slow rumbling growl. His wings unfurled and he stretched them in the steaming water. He sighed and took a sip of the wine that was waiting for him. A new flavor, he assumed. He couldn't believe he was on house arrest and their Lord Touga had done nothing to free him. Even more so he couldn't believe the hanyou was their lord's offspring. What a crazy world his life had become. In all these years he'd never thought a hanyou child would be born of a royal. He snorted at the very thought. He should have realized something was amiss when their lord had created so many laws in just one night, all pertaining to children. He finished his wine and stood when he began to feel drowsy. Going into his bedroom he dressed in a sleeping robe and climbed in next to his lovely mate. He pulled her close but felt the strength in his arms dissipate. There was a knock at the door. "Tea for Milady."

His mate sat up with a curious expression, "Come in Hazumi." A half-demon his wife saw fit to bring into their home because of her skills with tea.

"Right away. Milady would sleep better with this tea. It is wine fruit tea from the Southern Isle and Arcand Skies." She explained with a chipper smile watching as she drank the tea with a surprised look at the flavor.

"It's quite delicious." She nudged her mate to try but smiled as he seemed to be in a deep slumber. A lot had happened, and the bat had been quite stressed as of late. However, he wasn't sleep, he was paralyzed. He listened as the servant left and his mate settled off into sleep. His heart was racing as the door opened once again. He was turned to his back; strength came to his eyes as he opened them. Staring into the wild smile of the half-demoness.

"Don't be fearful milord. I'll make this quick." She whispered. She pulled a bracelet from her wrist, and her hair changed to a white color and her eyes turned red. She raised a red ornate blade above her head. "My name is Shiori of the shiro bat tribe in the southern lands. With this, I pay back my life debt to Inuyasha of the western lands. The red blade was plunged into his heart several times with a fury Shiori had never felt before. Blood gurgled from the man's mouth as he died slowly, and silently.

Covered in blood, she wrote on the wall. 'Our debt is repaid.' She looked at her handywork before looked back at the two in the bed. She didn't take the lives of the innocent and while she wanted to kill the woman because of how annoying she was, she thought a butchered mate would be a better goodbye gift. She probably wouldn't wake for several days because of the strength of the poison. Taking her heirloom, she jumped from the window and created a barrier to obscure her image as she ran into the night. With her debt repaid, she would return to her boss's after asking for time off. She could live her life knowing that she'd repaid her savior for her and her mother's lives.

The news of Aomori's demise spread like wildfire at Tilt-in and throughout the kingdom. Rumor had it that a half-demon of no more than 120 years had murdered the man before running. There were several rumors in the underground about who's murdered the man, who was the most skillful around that age group and only one person came to mind. Inuyasha's favorite little sister. Inuyasha caught wind of it and watched the news broadcast. He saw the message and felt his stomach tighten. He went to Ayame to ask about her. Ayame was in charge of her. Originally, when place in her care she was only going to work as a servant because she didn't want to go back to foster care after her mother died of old age. However, she'd seen the assassin's and wanted to train so that she could protect herself, and she was quite skilled, especially with her family heirloom. Ayame confirmed what he already feared with a frown. "Had I known why she wanted to take the time off I wouldn't have let her go, but the authorities are none the wiser. I thought she wanted to visit her mother…it's around that time for her." He didn't blame the woman, he blamed himself. He knew the social rules of the underground, but he didn't want Shiori following that particular one. If you owe a life debt, you must pay it back no matter what. He just wanted her to think of him as someone she could come to, and he sure as hell didn't need a child trying to defend him. He bit his lip, it wouldn't be long before they found out about Shiori, the underground could never shut up. It seemed as though their time was up…they needed to talk to Sesshomaru.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand as he watched the little girl sniffle and cry. She began to cry even more as he’d paused for too long in his lecture. “Shiori…I’m not mad at what you did. I’m even surprised that you managed to get away with it. Full grown assassins couldn’t kill him. I know you did it for me, but what I’m telling you is that you didn’t have to. Kids don’t owe life debts. That’s just for grown-ups. The best way for a kid to repay something like that is to grow up happy and well. That’s what your mom and dad wanted. That’s what I want. Okay?” He wiped at her tears and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

“Aniki isn’t mad?” She asked, her face puffy.

“Nah I’m not mad. He was an asshole to the max.” Inuyasha set her down and ruffled her hair. “But now you gotta lay low for a while.

“It’s okay aniki! I had a fake persona and everything! Hazumi the blue bat half-demon, who was mostly human!” Shiori smiled. She was mainly youkai, so managing to pull her youkai half in, to that extent, was a magnificent feat which Inuyasha praised her on.

“Alright, I’m proud, but still. Lay low little lady, and no more assassinations until you’re all grown up okay?”

“Roger that!” Shiori saluted him. While Inuyasha didn’t approve of the life she’d chosen, there wasn’t much of anything he could do about it aside from try and make sure she didn’t go off the deep end. He pulled her into a tight hug and said his goodbyes before he was off. He took a deep steadying breath as he made his way to his bike. What the fuck was he supposed to say to Sesshomaru? ‘Hey! I know I broke your heart and all but I’m your brother and you can overlook this one thing, right?’ As fucking if. He had no doubt that because of who Aomori is, they wouldn’t let it go. Should he just take the blame? He couldn’t lie, but it was technically his fault which would be true. He sighed, thinking about his little Shiori. To this half of Inuyasha, Shiori was on the same level as Miroku’s family was to his human half. Inuyasha would do anything for the little girl. He sat on his bike and glared at the ground.

So much time had passed, and it still hurt. Because we loved him. His human half spoke before apologizing again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, “Quit apologizin’ already. What’s done is done. There isn’t any point in ponderin’ it no more.” Inuyasha stated gruffly. Annoyed by the continued behavior of his human half. Yeah it hurt, but there was no point in dwelling on it. They’d already decided their course, they weren’t going to pursue it. Inuyasha’s human half pulse in negativity, stinging him a bit. “I know it’s not what I want, but it’s what’s best for everyone.” It throbbed again and Inuyasha brought a hand to his chest. “Why can’t you just let it go? You wanted me to let him go…that’s what I’m doing…” Inuyasha whispered in response. It only pulsed again, and he felt his eyes sting. “Please stop…” It continued throwing ideas at him. “No that’s…we’re not…” His voice trembled and his saw his markings flash. “There’s no trust between us…we’ve gone too far…” His hand found the place where the hole in his torso had been, and he thought about Sesshomaru’s arm. It continued to go back and forth with him on the issue making he youkai half increasingly angry. “Why the FUCK are you so adamant about this!? You wanted this!? We already agreed!”

Inuyasha gasped as it came closer to the surface, “Because I was wrong…even if there’s a chance…don’t you think we should take it?”

“No. We shouldn’t.” Inuyasha couldn’t go to the castle today. He looked up at the sky. The new moon was tomorrow. This gave him the excuse he wanted to delay the confrontation. He rode his motorcycle to Tilt-in and went straight to bed. This hadn’t been how he’d planned his evening; he would probably just send a letter instead. There was no reason he had to meet Sesshomaru, while running the risk of running into Lord Touga again. He’d return to Kagome’s home and continue packing up his things and spend the night there and leave the next morning as scheduled.

The next morning, Inuyasha made his way to Kagome’s family shrine to continue to pack up his belongings. His human half was disturbingly quiet throughout and it bugged him beyond reason. Why was it so upset? He tried talking to it but was getting much of nothing in return. Inuyasha groaned as he was ignored for the 7th hundred time today. “Why the fuck are you moping so fucking much you fucking bitch?” It pulsed in anger to sting him but said nothing. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing with an annoyed sigh. Kagome’s mother called him down for lunch so stretched and headed down. After lunch, he wrote his letter and sent it off to the castle with urgency. 

“Inuyasha, tonight is the new moon.” Kagome spoke quietly.

“Yeah, it’ll be alright.” Inuyasha nodded, looking at the time. He still had a few hours before he needed to recede. If he didn’t do it willingly, it would hurt like hell. He would admit they weren’t necessarily 50/50 more like 51/49. His youkai half was stronger, and for all hanyou, their weaker side got one night a month where they had full control. It was a guarded secret, no one was supposed to know. Although he’d told Kagome a while ago. He knew he could trust her, as he did Miroku and Miyatsu. Miroku had asked if he would come to his home but he decided to stay here at Kagome’s. The least his human half could do was help pack things up.

His other half scoffed at this and stanchly refused. This annoyed the youkai half to a startling degree who then just continued packing with all the attitude he could muster. His human half was clearly entertained by bugging him and he wished they weren’t one person otherwise he’d beat his face in. He started feeling sick when they weren’t acting in unison, so he had to take a break. This was one of the reasons hanyou children often ended up sickly. Their mental state would reflect upon their body in various ways, from the two energies attacking one another to them distressing the body. He felt his human half calm and meld with him more. It calmed his stomach and he sighed aloud. He looked at the boxes he’d yet to organize and pack up. He felt his mind wander to Sesshomaru, and he frowned. He’d been trying not to think about him, that’s why he wanted the noise of his human half. It was easier to ignore how he was feeling when he argued with it. His chest started to feel warm and he sighed deeper.

Kagome knocked on the wooden frame, “Want some help?”

“Nah it’s cool. I’m cool.” He rumbled quietly.

She said nothing and came to sit next to him. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Inuyasha looked over at her, he didn’t feel any particular way about her like his other half did but he trusted her because of her genuineness. “I’ll miss you too Kags.” She was a good girl, and he was technically being a terrible influence exposing her to the underground.

“Are you gonna come back and visit sometime?” She asked with a quiet voice. Throughout her time befriending various youkai and half-demon’s she’d come to realized that their time together was really short. She wondered if Inuyasha would remember her like he remembered her aunt. It sucked knowing she would die before him but the  
idea that she’d be forgotten hurt even more.

“Yeah, I’ll come visit. Or just fly you out too.” Inuyasha nodded, smelling how tense the girl was feeling before seeing her relax some.

“Y’know…you’re one of my first friends here…and my first youkai friend… it really sucks that I wont live as long as you.” She whispered with a deep frown.

“You don’t need to live as long as me. There’s a lot less suffering, a lot less heartache, and even less worry.” Inuyasha sighed, hoping the girl wouldn’t begin to cry. He didn’t do well when women were crying. “Humans live every moment to the fullest…they celebrate so many things.” Inuyasha sighed, “Wanna know something funny that I know is gonna shock you?”

She looked at him curiously, “What?”

“Youkai don’t celebrate birthdays.” Inuyasha snickered at the way her eyes widened. Most humans who lived here knew that, but Kagome lived in a small human village for her formative years, being trained by the elder priestesses in the family.

“But why!?” She exclaimed.

“Because they live for millennia. So, for them it gets repetitive.” Inuyasha brought a knee up and rested his head on it while looking at her. “I like celebrating birthdays. It’s nice to be thanked for being born.”

Kagome, too young and naïve to understand the deeper meaning behind what was just said. Maybe that’s why Inuyasha enjoyed her company. She didn’t understand the implications of what he was and treated him no differently than anyone else. She smiled, “Yeah, everyone wants to feel special every now and then.”

Inuyasha nodded before his mind drifted off to his last birthday. Sesshomaru was the first person since Kikyo to celebrate his birthday. He thought about the way Sesshomaru looked at him, the way he smiled. A pitched whine rang from his throat making him sit up. He felt his eyes sting a bit and furiously wiped at them. His other half gave a sad pulse. “Inuyasha are you okay?” Kagome asked. She didn’t know what to do about the noise that Inuyasha had just made and assumed it was something about demons.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.” He smiled a bit and asked Kagome about school. She began telling him about her friends and how her test had gone. He liked listening to her mindless chatter, it kept him from thinking too much when his other half was too quiet. Inuyasha noted the setting son and sighed, he and Kagome went into the house and Inuyasha relaxed on her bed, pulling into himself so it wouldn’t hurt as much when the youkai half was confined.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office with a cup of tea. His father stood before him with a calm demeanor. “Is there something you need father?” He asked bitterly. The only reason he was working in the castle was because he needed to find new advisers, and outsiders were not allowed within the sky palace.  
“Sesshomaru I simply wish to speak with you.” Lord Touga took a seat.

“Then speak.” Sesshomaru stated coldly.

“But will you listen?” Sesshomaru set his pen down, and looked at his father, giving him his undivided attention.

“I’ll admit that it’s become clear that some of my decisions regarding both you and Inuyasha were not the best. If I knew then what I knew now, then things could have been different. I’ll admit my fault, my arrogance, but what I did I did because I felt like I needed to protect you both. You from your disturbing grandparents and Inuyasha from…all of this. In Inuyasha’s case, there was no guarantee he would be as powerful as he is now. I truly believed he would be safer with his mother’s family, but I had not expected them to eject him from their home after Izayoi died.” Touga paused and took a deep breath. “Had I known…I would have come for him sooner…a lot sooner…I should have informed you and I just don’t understand why I didn’t. Of all the people in these walls, there are none that I trust as I trust you Sesshomaru.”

“Clearly that is false.” Sesshomaru spoke with a chilled gaze. 

“I’m sorry Sesshomaru.” Touga spoke. His adjustments to the new times were very difficult, and to have no one beside him during it was becoming increasingly difficult. “How was I to know the people that I trusted most would betray me?”

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh. He wasn’t angry with his father any longer, just disappointed. He too had fallen for their ideas, their suspicions that costed him greatly. Truly his father had been made the fool, and with Inuyasha’s shunning he was sure the man felt quite isolated in this unfamiliar world. “Father I am not angry with you anymore…only disappointed…” Sesshomaru paused as he thought about how he would phrase his statement, “She’s nothing like what you said. She’s quiet…odd…and a bit childish.” He’d learned a lot about his mother in the time of him staying at the sky palace, including her incessant need to try new things from the books she’d read. Sesshomaru had become the victim of some of her cooking successes and tragedies. “She keeps showing me new things…things I’d never known about shiroinu…things you’d never taught me, things you couldn’t teach me.” Sesshomaru did sigh this time, “Did you know my poison is supposed to be several times more potent? I was supposed to start eating various poisonous plants when my poison came in to refine it and make it impossible to heal without my own antidote.” Sesshomaru organized the papers he’d been working on. “She said it’s not too late, but it would take longer.” He filed the papers away and looked at his father’s forlorn face, “I was stunted in my growth because you didn’t trust the person your youkai trusted. Was it not you father, who always told me to trust my inner beast?”

“Devastatingly hypocritical of me.” Lord Touga sighed.

“I don’t know what to say to you father, except for try to grow and learn from this. What’s done is done now.” Sesshomaru stated quietly. “Dinner is going to be served soon, would you like to join me father?”

Lord Touga nodded and they went to a small dining room for the meal. They were joined by a little human girl that Sesshomaru had rescued, Rin. The Hashira had suggested that he visit the girls and the girl refused to release him. She screamed and bit and then became despondent. Unfortunately, since the other girls were youkai, they were expected to recover better than the fragile human girl, though they said she reacted differently with the lord near. He knew it was because of the Hashira having a soft spot for fragile beings but she ended up being brought to the castle periodically to aid with her recovery. The Hashira had begged on her hands and knees as she advocated for the young girl who was deteriorating using the weight of her family name for the request. Because of that she even spoke now. “Lord Sesshomaru did you have a good day!?” She asked cheerfully.

“Yes Rin.”

“That’s good! Rin is happy! What about Lord Touga!?” She asked turning to her other savior with a wide grin.

“It was well. What about you, young lady?” Lord Touga asked kindly. He found the little human girl adorable. They listened as she prattled on about what she’d done during the day and how she was happy she got to visit the castle so often because being here made her feel safe.

“When I’m older I’ll keep Lord Sesshomaru safe too! And I’ll rescue him whenever he’s in trouble!” She said around a mouthful of rice.

Jaken scoffed at the statement from where he stood, “Foolish girl! As if Lord Sesshomaru needs protection from some human!”

“But master Jaken, what if something bad happens? I’ll stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever!” Rin said with determination.

Behind Rin sat a worker, recording her behaviors during the meal. When she was led to a guest room Lord Touga questioned her. “Though not something that happens often, children can develop a dependent relationship on their rescuers. She is human, and her mental constitution is a lot weaker to trauma. She doesn’t not have an inner youkai to fortify her and fight when her conscious mind can no longer do so. Her attachment is actually quite severe and I’m sure she’ll need to be weaned away. If anything, she should have been quite frightened of you, but her mind is past that point. It’s similar to Stockholm syndrome.” Lord Touga was confused and asked her to explain further. Sesshomaru had no interest in why the girl was so attached to him. He just needed them to work so she recovered, and his peace would return. 

He returned to his office to finish the last of his work. When all was done, he checked the clock, it was quite late now. He never realized how little he had to look forward to until Inuyasha. His days were filled with mundane tasks that he performed like a robot. Even in the palace of his mother, with her odd spontaneity, he felt as if the time dragged on until he was finally able to sleep in his bed. Standing he headed to his rooms. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, sensing someone in his bed chambers. When he passed the sitting room and opened the door his heart began hammering in his chest. There was a human sitting calmly on his bed, looking out of the window.

“….Inuyasha…?” Sesshomaru felt his breath become short, why was he human? Hadn’t this been resolved? What was going on? Why was he here? He had so many questions. He took the human in; he was dressed in black cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. When he turned to the lord, his eyes were a rich brown color. His eyes widened and he looked away from the lord.  
“I’m an idiot with no communication skills. I have a hard time letting people get close to me because when that happens, they usually leave me or die…I didn’t listen to my other half like I’m supposed to. I ignored it…and did what I wanted.” Inuyasha spoke softly before turning and looking over his shoulder at the lord. “I backed my other half into a corner…and forced it to do what I wanted because it, above all else, is very honest and trusting…” Inuyasha’s hands came to rest in his lap while Sesshomaru stared at him in shock. “I really never intended for us to get so far…” He laughed a little bit, “But then he really woke up…and started being weird and getting attached…” He pulled his draping hair behind his now human ears. “He….really loves you…that part of me…”  
Sesshomaru took a step forward and the human flinched. “What are you talking about Inuyasha? What has happened to you…why are you human once more?”  
“Um…I guess this is my fucked-up attempt at an apology…?” Inuyasha was still turned away from the lord, he couldn’t meet his eyes. “My youkai half…but…I guess me too huh? I…really do…love you….and I shouldn’t have…I don’t deserve your forgiveness but…I don’t know.” He felt his eyes sting. He really didn’t want to cry in front of the lord again. That isn’t what he came here for. “I guess I want it…” Sesshomaru said nothing as he listened to the human Inuyasha. He felt his stomach clench at the words. It felt like the stress was getting to him, and maybe he was hallucinating. He continued forward, before reaching out with his remaining hand, touching Inuyasha’s back, causing him to flinch and slowly turn. Sesshomaru’s clawed hand cupped his surprised face. His eyes remained cast down with a deep frown.

“Why are you human Inuyasha...?” Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha’s eyes looked up into his momentarily and bit his lip. “…because…there’s no trust between us…” Inuyasha shook from his hand and slid off the bed on the other side. Sesshomaru being so close made him extremely anxious. “My biggest secret…my biggest weakness…the easiest way for someone to capture and kill me.” Inuyasha took a deep calming breath, “Every month…for one night…the night of the new moon…I become completely human…and I don’t change back until dawn.” Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath, “On my birthday, I really did want to tell you…about them…but I was…” Inuyasha gripped his stomach, why did he have to feel so anxious when completely human? “…really scared…why you believe a criminal nobody like me over your advisers who you’ve known for centuries?”

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the stoic lord who stood still as ice on the other side of the bed, “I wanted to break up before then…but my youkai was really adamant…but I was being unreasonable…and not listening to it like I’m supposed to.” Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what he was hearing, listening to his mothers’ words had been difficult but Inuyasha had come to him on his own. Though what he was saying was a bit hard for him to understand. One thing he did know, was that Inuyasha wanted to reconcile, his largest guarded secret, this weakness he was sharing with him, worried him. How had he gone so long without an enemy discovering this secret? It was no wonder the man was always busy around that time. However, he barely understood the separation of himself. Inuyasha headed to the window and opened it, beginning to climb out.

“Inuyasha, you should stay here. I will keep you safe until this passes.” Sesshomaru started.

“I have to go back. I’m not in charge anymore. My youkai half is in control now…and he’s making us go study abroad…we’re leaving tomorrow.” Inuyasha whispered but Sesshomaru heard it loud and clear. “He’s just as stubborn an idiot as I am…and out of the two of us…he was hurt the most.” Inuyasha clutched the window seal, “You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to be with. With all my parts in agreement…and I’m sorry I fucked that up…but…if you want…to retry…you should stop him….he’s too upset and hurt to come see you himself…and he’s still really mad at me….so it’s hard for me to talk to him too. Tsukihime knows where I’ll be, tell her ‘What can you lose but regain?’”

Sesshomaru’s mind was reeling, he was having a hard time understanding Inuyasha. He in a flash he was in front of the shocked human whose brain was trying to process his movement. He steeled his arm around Inuyasha’s waist to keep him in place. It felt like the man was about to disappear. “I don’t understand.”

The human’s face burned a bright red as he was pressed close to the lord. It’d been so long since he was held so firmly. Sesshomaru questioned him about his phrasing, still not conceptualizing the idea that Inuyasha was simply two people. “I’m the human half…what you call my youkai…is like you…its own person…two people in one body. Just…I’m not going to remember this tomorrow so just-!” Inuyasha was cut off at the lord’s lips pressed into his. Never in a million years would he have thought Sesshomaru would kiss his human half. When the lord pulled away, Inuyasha was looking at him in shock.

“I don’t fully understand, but I’m sure you can explain it to me.” The lord’s heart was hammering in his chest. Inuyasha wanted to be with him, but some part of him wanted to leave the country. A part of him that held more power. It was confusing, but he thought he understood it when he connected all of his previous statements. It made sense when he thought about his youkai’s reactions to Sesshomaru’s own. How it would cooperate on a seemingly random basis, or the emotional flares when Inuyasha seemed perfectly calm on the surface, not even noticing the change. Inuyasha’s face was beet red when he was released. Sesshomaru was pleased but peeved, because how the hell had a human come into his castle, and into his bedroom undetected. He watched as Inuyasha practically disappeared into the night. It was odd to feel the man disappear from his senses. Stepping onto his balcony from his sitting room, he shot off towards his mother’s castle. He desperately wished to speak with her about what had just occurred.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha hauled his suitcases behind him while Kagome’s mother asked him repeatedly if he had everything. He confirmed the he had each item she listed. Sango came behind him, holding all of his important documents in an envelope. As she searched for a place for it in his backpack. He sighed, it was a bit short notice and he should have sent her a letter sooner, he just hoped she would make it so he could say goodbye. All the chatter of the humans around him made it easy to forget his still silent human half, that surprisingly packed up a few boxes for him. A large car was at the bottom of the shrine steps waiting on him. Kouga was leaning on it and chatting with Miroku.

“Hey fleabag you gonna help or what?” Inuyasha asked annoyed.

“Okay okay, why’re ya panties in a twist already?” Kouga grumbled, leaping up the steps and taking some boxes from Kagome.

“Inuyasha are you sure you want to go so far away?” Miroku asked with a frown. He would miss seeing the hanyou so often.

Inuyasha sighed, “Yeah…new place…new people…I just wanna take a break from everything.”

Kouga and Sango focused on organizing Inuyasha’s belongings in the car. Most things had been sold and he was only taking the truly necessary items with him. Inuyasha looked up the stairs to see Kagome standing with her mother who was holding a few glasses of cold juice for them as they hauled boxes in the sun. Truly only the humans would be bothered by the weather, but they accepted her hospitality. Inuyasha listened as Kagome introduced Kouga to her mother politely, the wolf smiled and greeted the woman properly. 

“So how long have you and Inuyasha known each other?” She asked.

“We go way back, what like 40 years?” He asked looking at the hanyou who merely shrugged. He’d met the wolf a bit after he broke up with Kikyo. Time sort of slurred together so exact timelines for things like this always got muddled.

“Wow, Inuyasha has such great hearing!” She commented from at the top of the stairs after seeing him shrug. “Well its good he has nice lifelong friends.” She smiled, deciding not to ask her daughter or the youkai about how grumpy the man had been since returning to his original form. Inuyasha was about to start up the stairs when he felt it, her power. What he hadn’t been prepared for was the extra that tagged along. He masked his nervousness with a scowl. He couldn’t deal with Sesshomaru right now, he didn’t have the energy.

He looked to the woman who he’d invited, “Hey Tsukihime…thanks for coming. I really didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

She approached him quickly, practically gliding with her steady steps. Kagome’s mother gasped, “Wow she’s so beautiful! Like a doll!” It was very rare that people commented on her beauty so directly, and Tsukihime felt as self-conscious as when Inuyasha had done the same though she didn’t show it.

“Inuyasha. Please don’t go.” She spoke softly. To the boy who had so much strife in this country, it was a wonder he didn’t leave sooner. She caressed his face gently, “Please.” Inuyasha frowned at the sad look on the woman’s face. She very rarely showed her emotions with so many people around and it made his stomach twist into a knot. He could feel his other half pulsing with her near.  
It was all so very annoying. It was even more annoying with Sesshomaru there. Inuyasha pulled away from her slowly, “This is better for everyone.” He said quietly, feeling his other self doing gymnastics in his head making him a bit dizzy with its sudden activity.

“Inuyasha.” Tsukihime looked at her son. Moving so that Inuyasha was now looking at him too. “I don’t understand you.” He spoke, he voice steady. Kouga saw the way the hanyou tensed and started down the steps to make sure his friend didn’t feel cornered. “Why do you refuse to speak to me so adamantly?”

“Because I have nothing to say.” Inuyasha snapped a bit. He was pissed at Tsukihime for bringing him here, more pissed at her than he ever thought he’d be. His other half advised him to calm down, which he tried to do.

“Well I do.” Sesshomaru growled a bit, approaching Inuyasha and causing him to go on the defense near instantly. He stopped just a few short feet away from him, staring at the wild look in the man’s eyes. This was different. Different from before and different from last night. Did he truly not remember? Sesshomaru took another step and a low warning growl started in Inuyasha’s throat. “I don’t want this to end this way.” Inuyasha felt his human half rattle inside of him, it was making him feel sick again. He watched his vision bur and refocus. Kagome could see Inuyasha’s energy pulsating.  
Inuyasha brought a clawed hand to his torso, where his wound had been. “This is better for everyone.” He repeated. He’d hurt him. He would keep himself safe as he’d been doing since Ryuukoutsusei’s demise.

“It’s not better for me Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru let go of the mask he wore and openly showed the pained look on his face. “I don’t want you to leave Inuyasha…I need you.” Sesshomaru took in the hanyou’s still guarded form, “I’ve been foolish Inuyasha, and I hurt you and I’m sorry. I truly hadn’t meant to harm you…”

Inuyasha listened as his human half told him to relax, that all was well. He took a deep breath and loosened himself. He never wanted to be hurt like that again. The lord was a threat to their safety…and how could he believe his words after all that had happened. There was no way for him to trust the lord after he was betrayed. His human pulsed warmly helping him calm down further. “I don’t believe you.” He stated after a moment. “Kouga were those the last boxes. I’m ready to go.” Inuyasha felt his knees weaken a bit as his other half raged. “Fuck I’m gonna puke.” He mumbled.  
“Yeah...those where the last few…” Kouga commented, coming to stand with Miroku who was doing his best not to be noticed in the tense atmosphere.

“Knock it off goddamnit!” Inuyasha growled angrily at his other self. “I’m doing as we agreed. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He clutched his turning stomach as a bout of nausea hit him, and his youki began to burn.

“Inuyasha why are you so adamant about leaving?” Sesshomaru asked quietly. “We make mistakes we’re not perfect. We’re allowed make mistakes.” The lord felt like Inuyasha was so close yet so far away. “Why can’t we learn from them?” 

Inuyasha’s youki filled eyes landed on him, “I refuse to be hurt again.” The youkai was quite a fickle thing. Miroku understood but only because he was raised around Inuyasha and had been exposed to it so often. Inuyasha’s youkai wanted one thing above all others, complete safety. He’d seen it go berserk on more than one occasion when cornered because his abilities were locked away. “Before anything I will preserve my life. You nearly killed me.” Inuyasha twitched and jerked suddenly, growling at himself. “Cut it out! Why don’t you just shut up already!” He snarled angrily at his human half.  
“I hadn’t done so on purpose Inuyasha. You moved suddenly when I had only meant to grab you.” Sesshomaru explained. “I’m sorry Inuyasha…you’re the last person on this planet who I would willingly hurt.” The lord could feel the beast within him pacing and whining. He reached out to Inuyasha so he could feel his sincerity down to the very core of his being. If anything, after learning of Inuyasha’s weakness, he wanted to protect him even more. To lock him away where no harm would befall him. His stubbornly lovely and mysterious hanyou. “Please Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fists, steeling himself against Sesshomaru’s probing youkai. The facts were as they stood, they weren’t a good match and they couldn’t trust each other. He felt his human half rock, and come closer to the surface, bringing its emotions with it. Inuyasha firmly turned away from the lord as he felt his body shake and vibrate. His other half wasn’t trying to take control away from him and only sat close to the surface. Before he could stop it, he was speaking, “Did you ever, even for a moment, truly love me?” His youkai felt angry with his human half as it receded, stinging the hell out of him. The other part of him, the one that ruined their relationship, the one who broke his trust in himself apologized again before it remained silent, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Without hesitation the youkai lord answered, “When I first laid eyes on you. I just didn’t have the words to express that.” Inuyasha felt pain radiate throughout his body as he gripped the car door. Not turning around to face the man. That hurt, it hurt a lot and made him hesitate. His control over his youki broke, and Sesshomaru’s youki wormed its way in as he was coated in it. He knew what he wanted…what he truly wanted but didn’t know if that was a good choice. If that was what was best for him.

“I would walk through hell and back for a second chance Inuyasha.” The conscious part of him could feel Sesshomaru’s beast, begging and pleading, whining and whimpering as if hurt. He blinked a few times before frowning to himself as his other half urged him to do what they both clearly wanted. Promising that it would work out somehow. Inuyasha slowly turned around to face him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. Inuyasha looked at his feet, his ears burrowing into his hair slightly with uncertainty. He frowned at his feet begging his other half to help him make this decision, to go through the scenarios with him like they always did, the only thing his other half gave him was what he wanted…how he wanted to try. Inuyasha looked at Tsukihime’s sad face and the frown the marred her face before meeting the ground once again. His life really was just sort of slapped together. Being with Sesshomaru was so hard…but it was what he wanted. It’s what he’d wanted for so long. He went along with his other half’s ideas for partners out of boredom. Sesshomaru wasn’t a bout of boredom for him and that’s why it hurt so much. He felt his heart thumping in his ears, and he looked up to see Kagome’s face smiling at him. She gave him a slight nod and Inuyasha felt his stomach knot up.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru again with a hardened bored look, “Come here.” He stated. Sesshomaru hurried to stand before him. “Repeat after me.”

“I’m an idiot, with no communication skills; My mother is the best parent I have and is the only reason I’m being given a second chance. I really hurt Inuyasha more than I’ll ever understand, and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. I give my word, or I’ll allow Inuyasha to purify me.” Sesshomaru repeated every word with the utmost conviction. 

“Now smile.” The smile Sesshomaru gave him was one of genuine happiness, the relief that was coursing through his body was bringing his beast to the forefront of his mind quickly as his eyes flashed red repeatedly as he tried to rein it in.

Inuyasha was looking up at him when his eyes filled with tears, “You’re an idiot.” Sesshomaru hugged the man tightly as he began to cry sorrowfully. Feeling relieved that they were going to take this chance.

The singing of an arrow rang as it sailed passed Sesshomaru’s head and embedded itself into the roof of the car. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked back in shock, seeing Kagome with a bow in her hands as she notched another arrow and aimed at Sesshomaru, filling it with her spiritual energy. “He may have forgiven you but none of us have.” Sesshomaru looked around at Inuyasha’s friends, all of which looked hostile. He glared at the foolish girl. The young girl who he’d seen as naïve was bold indeed very fitting to be one of Inuyasha’s friends.  
“Kagome what are you doing!? You could kill someone.” Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome flinched a bit at Inuyasha’s words but held her bow steady, “I’m sorry Inuyasha.” Inuyasha couldn’t believe her. He wasn’t trying to get into another fist fight with Sesshomaru because she decided to challenge one of the most powerful youkai on the planet with her shitty aim. Lady Tsukihime tensed, ready to defend her child. “I need everyone here to understand something. This is not a threat but a promise, one I’ll entrust to all of my children and their children after them. The day anyone has to see him the way I had to you’ll die Lord Sesshomaru. No matter what it takes.”  
Sesshomaru held the girls gaze, and she let the arrow go. It cut his cheek burning him and embedded itself splitting the other straight down the middle. Inuyasha looked on in shock, last he knew of, her aim was quite pathetic with a bow and it had only been a few months since he saw her practicing. She lowered her bow, “Inuyasha, I want you to be happy, I don’t ever want to see you like that again. I’ve always been told about the strong warrior my great aunt adored. The one who whisked her away to adventures he knew she’d enjoy to the fullest. The one who made her forget her duties and her worries. Someone who let her be herself, regardless of her responsibilities or titles. I loved you in the stories Inuyasha, and I love you now. All your friends do.”

“Yeah, we love you, you idiot. So, don’t get hung up on some dick.” Kouga commented from where he stood, before coming in and hugging the hanyou away from the lord, making Sesshomaru angry.  
Miroku smiled and embraced him as well, “My family has adored you for generations, and I hope my children and their children get the opportunity as well.” Soon all of his friends were hugging him tightly and expressing their love.

“Okay okay, I get it!” Inuyasha growled, trying and failing to shake them all off. His human half was enjoying the attention, the youkai, not so much.

Tsukihime glided over elegantly, hugging him as well and kissing his temple, “I love you too my cute little puppy.”

Inuyasha was getting mad, he hated all of this attention. It made him feel weak, though his human half loved it. Sesshomaru was already irritated with how the human girl had spoken to him and grabbed Inuyasha, pulling him to his chest and whisking him away on his ki cloud. Inuyasha’s arms tightened around his torso in fright, but Sesshomaru kissed him warmly, savoring the taste he’d been missing. Inuyasha relaxed his grip some as he reveled in the closeness he’d missed so dearly. “I love you Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha kissed him harder, trying to get closer that what was imaginable. His two halved vibrated into one happily content within the lord’s embrace, “I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

A few months had passed quietly in the west, word had spread quickly of their young king's abdication of the throne and their former lord's return. Many thought there would be changes to the laws that the young king and now again young prince had made, but no such thing occurred. Instead, Sesshomaru was honored by his father for his diligence in protecting and maintaining of the west at such a young age. The young prince had been staying with his mother for a time, and it was thought that he would return to the castle of the west to continue his tutelage on governmental affairs but many were surprised that he decided to live with his hanyou lover.

The prince was currently watching with veiled interest as Inuyasha organized their new kitchen. He would turn this way and that and hesitated several times when placing new dishes in cabinets. His eyes would move back and forth, and he could hear the man mumbling to himself. "No, that's stupid. I'm not gonna work that hard to get a plate. We're not that tall. It’s better to put the unused appliances up there, right? Yeah, that's true." Inuyasha sighed and set what he was holding down before turning and seeing the youkai watching him from the new sofa. His ears flattened some and he blushed at the cool gaze.

"Inuyasha come here." Sesshomaru motioned for him and Inuyasha came over easily, sitting next to him. Without a word the man embraced him and snuggled up to him. Over the past few months, they'd been talking and reconciling a lot. It made the hanyou feel secure. Sesshomaru had taken to noting the man's behaviors after hanyou were thoroughly explained to him. This part of him truly behaved like a youkai, he just needed to work on his temper more than anything. Sesshomaru tilted his head and slowly kissed his boyfriend, returning the embrace. "I'll never understand how you're able to function like this..."

Inuyasha sighed, "Like I told you before, I've gotten used to it. Like, it's complicated but we're only really two different people when something serious is happening or like…when we disagree…. Usually the other me just sorta floats...like...I don't know how to really explain it. I guess...we become each other’s youkai sorta. You know how youkai can lose control of their inner beast? I think we become that...but we'll never know until someone studies us."

"You're going to school, but you haven’t decided what for. Maybe that can be something you do. I'm sure other half-demons would feel more comfortable with someone similar to themselves." Sesshomaru suggested.

Inuyasha considered Sesshomaru's idea. It was a good one. He didn't know what he wanted to study anyway so why not? Inuyasha nodded before looking at the lord, "Okay, but are you gonna get off your lazy ass and help? Or just sit here looking pretty?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the statement and stood, "We wouldn't have to do this if you'd let the servants handle it."

"Nope nope, it's a part of the new apartment experience." Inuyasha shook his head as they continued to organize the kitchen.

6 hours later, their new condo was neat and organized and servants were hauling all of the trash and recycling. Inuyasha didn't want servants in their condo but compromised with Sesshomaru about a few things. Their chef wouldn't be cooking all of their meals, and the servants would come to clean and do laundry once a week. Sesshomaru had learned that complaining only gave Inuyasha more reasons to call him a princess so he stopped and agreed to learn more about what living like a normal person was like. Their condo had 3 bedrooms and an office.

Inuyasha watched as the servants bowed and left their new home. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to agree to live with him as readily as he did, considering how he'd grown up. The lord locked the door behind them and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Looking the young man up and down before slowly stalking over. They had a new and comfortable bed he wanted to test, and he needed his partner in crime for that. Inuyasha met his eyes with interest as the lord youki wrapped his arm around him, signaling the hanyou to his intentions. Inuyasha smirked, taking a step back slowly. A low growl bubbled in the lord’s throat, warning him. Inuyasha chuckled and allowed himself to be seized and carried to their new bedroom. Inuyasha was a bit nervous as this was their first time in months. They had never had much time alone considering Inuyasha was avoiding the castle and was still living with friends. A sharp rap at their door stopped them before they even began. Inuyasha could laugh at their timing. Sesshomaru sat on their bed looking furious as Inuyasha went to answer the door.

““Congratulations!”” His amalgamation of friends shouted cheerfully. There were many people that had come and Inuyasha was surprised at some of the faces he saw. There was the human group, which consisted of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Then some of his youkai friends Kouga, Ayame, and surprisingly enough Itoshi and Hatsuo. He knew they didn’t approve of the prince after everything that had gone down but they respected him and his decisions. Even a few of his half-demon friends had come. He’d known a lot of them were nervous around youkai and humans who weren’t associated with Tilt-in but he was happy they had come. He assumed they would be nervous near Sesshomaru but trusted him enough to come and celebrate with him. Everyone piled into their large home in awe.

“Wow, Yaya, how much are you paying for this place?” Itoshi asked in awe. He knew Inuyasha had been given a large amount of money, but he didn’t know it was to this scale.

“Oh, I bought the whole building. Mi-chan has been talking to me about investing, so all the lower floors are apartments and commercial space that I’m renting out for…passive income…I think that’s what he said.” Inuyasha explained. Miroku nodded in approval from where he stood.

“Where’s your ice princess?” Hatsuo asked, his nose picking up his strong scent.

“In our room, he should be out in a sec.” Inuyasha looked down the hall at their door.

His friends set their housewarming gifts on the table, there was a large amount of alcohol for both humans and youkai. “You ready for your shots muttface? Go get Lord Sesshomaru, we gotta bless the house!” Kouga said with a grin, opening the disposable shot glasses and the various alcohol.

Inuyasha smirked and made his way back to his bedroom, when he opened the door Sesshomaru glared at him. “What? I forgot they were coming.”

“You could have also informed me.” Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha couldn’t help but smirk at the pouting prince.

“It’s a tradition, and I forgot about it. I’m sorry.” Inuyasha grabbed the man’s clawed hand, “Come on, come take shots with me and I’ll blow you later.” Sesshomaru said nothing and allowed himself to be guided. When they returned, Kouga had 50 shots laid out on their kitchen island. “Okay, so, you know some of them already, but these are the twins Roku and Dai, this is Shion.” The twins waved quietly, and Shion greeted the lord from behind them. Inuyasha then turned his attention to his brothers, “These are my annoying older brothers, Itoshi and Hatsuo. Itoi and Haha.” The two bristled at the childhood nicknames and only Hatsuo greeted the lord while Itoshi scoffed. Inuyasha noted how tense the atmosphere had gotten with the lord’s appearance. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Okay, let’s take those shots.” Everyone gathered around the table grabbing the appropriate alcohol for themselves. Inuyasha’s friend group held their drinks up high, Kagome held juice because she wasn’t old enough to drink yet. Inuyasha held his up high as well and gestured for Sesshomaru to do the same. Inuyasha grabbed another shot and poured it on the ground. 

Sesshomaru watched in confusion and Kouga began speaking, “Usually, we would completely trash the new apartment but Inuyasha told me Lord Sesshomaru would have his panties in a twist if we did that.” Many groans were heard around the room, “So we’ll forgo that part of the tradition and just get super fucked up!” What started as a Hazukiikka tradition slowly seeped into Tilt-in culture and now many blessed their homes this way, mainly because it was fun. The group cheered happily, Kagome looking just as confused as Sesshomaru felt. “Inuyasha has already given the house the first drink, shall we give it another!?”

“”Another!”” The group chorused, startling the two who were clueless, though only Kagome showed it.

Inuyasha picked up another shot and poured it on the floor. “You two! May this place treat you well. May it bring you peace!” Kouga shouted happily.

““Cheers!”” Inuyasha took his shot and gestured for Sesshomaru to do the same.

“May this house bring you joy and shelter you from the world!” Hatsuo shouted with a mad grin.

““Cheers!”” They took another shot.

“May this house bring you memories, not ever forgotten.” Itoshi yelled pounding his chest. It wasn’t often that they got to do this particular Hazukiikka tradition.

““Cheers!”” Inuyasha shuddered after a particularly disgusting shot, looking and seeing his unaffected mate.

“May it keep you warm.” Sango cheered.

““Cheers!”” Sesshomaru couldn’t believe what this had quickly become. Inuyasha’s friends were quite rowdy.

“May your secrets never leave these walls!” Miroku added delightedly.

““Cheers!”” Inuyasha felt his gag reflex go but he held it down. The youkai liquor burning through him, making him very warm.

Shion quietly touched Inuyasha’s back, “May it keep you centered.” He whispered.

“”Cheers!”” This time Sesshomaru gagged a bit and Kouga smugly chimed, “Don’t throw up Lord Sesshomaru. You’ll mess up the blessing, then we’ll have to burn it to the ground.

“Ugh, please don’t throw up Sess.” Inuyasha grimaced thinking about the apartment he had before his last. The shot hit his throat weird and everything came up, the celebration was instantly over and they covered the building in alcohol before lighting it up. Inuyasha was so upset that day. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, looked at them as if they’d gone mad. Had they really burned buildings down because of such a thing?

Dai and Roku touched Inuyasha’s back as well, “May it bring you balance.”

““Cheers!”” Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clinked the plastic shot glasses and downed them.

There was a lull and Sesshomaru was feeling relieved until Inuyasha looked over at him with a smile, “May it bring us happiness.”

““Cheers!”” Two more shots were taken.

“The people who live here have to say something too, then it’s over.” Inuyasha explained.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had neglected informing him of this particular tradition. It was a moment before he finally spoke, “May it bring us closer together.”  
““Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!”” His friends shouted, taking their long-held shots.

Soon the party broke away from the island as his friends played music and enjoyed their time together. Sesshomaru sat in a stool and watched Inuyasha interact with his friends, as the alcohol started to run its course. He wondered what that felt like, what having true friends felt like. His eyes narrowed when he saw the way the Shion character was holding Inuyasha’s hand. He could feel his inner beast becoming angered at the closeness until Inuyasha shook him off, “Come on Shion, he’s not gonna fucking bite you.”

Shion looked over at the lord flinching severely when they made eye contact. “But he’s so scary…” He whined, holding Inuyasha’s hand once more. Inuyasha sighed, “Who’s the strongest person you know?” He asked the man suddenly. “…you…” Shion answered sheepishly. “Alright, and do you trust me?” “…yeah.” “Okay, he’s not gonna hurt you or anyone so calm the fuck down. You’re starting to piss me off.” Inuyasha scolded. “O-okay…s-sorry…” Shion apologized clutching his hands together and looking at his feet. Inuyasha sighed and patted his head, “You say you trust me, so why do you think I’d ever put you in a dangerous situation?” Shion hugged him suddenly, this side of him wasn’t very good at dealing with Shion. He was mostly human and very shy; they became friends when Inuyasha saved him from being harassed at his animal rescue by those who didn’t belong to the underground proper. The half-demon had been attached to him ever since. Inuyasha just patted his back like his other self-recommended. This Inuyasha preferred the rough youkai instead. He was way easier to deal with when his youkai was in charge. Inuyasha had always been surprised that his youkai didn’t bully him out of the way all the time. Though he knew most human dominant hanyou were very kind to themselves while the opposite was typically true in the reverse, as in Naraku’s case. He was released when Dai and Roku pried him from Inuyasha, who then went and sat with Sesshomaru who was merely watching everyone. They were really starting to feel the shots, Inuyasha was worse off than Sesshomaru as he leaned heavily on the man. Kouga was walking around making everyone take shots and Inuyasha nearly gagged at the thought. The strong youkai liquor hitting him harder with every moment. Soon a song started playing which made the group get loud and Inuyasha stood up quickly to go drunkenly dance with his friends. Sesshomaru watched with a slight smile as Inuyasha enjoyed himself. “I really hate that he’s with you.” Sesshomaru turned slowly and set a drunk hard glare on Hatsuo. His five tails swaying playfully behind him. “I wonder how long before you hurt him again.” He grinned into his mixed drink. Sesshomaru began growling lowly at him. The alcohol loosening his inhibitions. “He’s always had such a terrible taste in people. Remember the priestess.” Itoshi added. Hatsuo looked like a light bulb had gone off as he nodded, remembering how annoyed Inuyasha had been at the time with their prying. “Little puppy has a penchant for getting hurt, huh Haha?” Hatsuo grinned slyly. “Listen Lord Sesshomaru, all we’re doing is telling you he has bad taste and low standards, so try not to fuck it up more.” Hatsuo commented his grin turning cheshire. “Nah, do fuck up. So, we can set the castle on fire when he’s upset to make him feel better.” Itoshi and Hatsuo clinked their glasses and drank. “He’ll be my mate before the end of the year.” Sesshomaru stated firmly, surprising the two. “I’ll bow my head if that happens.” Itoshi laughed. “Same!” Hatsuo and he high fived. Sesshomaru could only ponder their boldness. The party lasted well into the morning, their home was a mess and people were still heavily drunk. Inuyasha was lying in their bed passed out. Sesshomaru watched as the friends were gathered by Miroku’s people. “Let Inuyasha know I’ll make sure everyone get’s home safe.” Kagome spoke as she was the last one out of the door. Sesshomaru closed it and looked at the state of his new home with a sigh. He headed back to their room but there was another knock at the door. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to not having his visitors greeted in his stead. It didn’t help that he couldn’t smell through the door. Looking through the peephole he was surprised to see her. He opened the door and allowed her in, “Hello mother.” Tsukihime smiled at her son but looked at the state of their home, “Your first night was…rough?” Sesshomaru explained to his mother what had taken place last night and explained that Inuyasha was currently passed out in their bedroom. She nodded her understanding. “It is good that he has friends who want to celebrate his life changes.” Tsukihime handed him the small box in her hands. “It is a housewarming gift; I’m told they’re popular amongst humans so I thought Inuyasha would appreciate it.” With that she stood to leave but Sesshomaru stopped her. “Mother.” She turned to him with a curious look in her eye, “Thank you, not only for this but for everything. I truly appreciate it.” Such a lovely smiled graced her face that Sesshomaru was frozen for a moment. “Your welcome my dear pup. I’ll always help you where I can.” She caressed his face and rubbed his markings that matched her own. “I’ll be in my palace should you need anything.” With that she exited the building and went back to her home. Sesshomaru locked the door and joined his boyfriend in bed. The hanyou peacefully slept as the alcohol worked its way out of his system. 

()()()()()()()()()()

The following day, Inuyasha woke around noon to kisses and a well-dressed Sesshomaru. “Do you have to leave?” He asked, turning over and hugging a pillow tightly.

“Yes, though I would be pleased if you would join me.” Sesshomaru asked, knowing how the man felt about going to the castle.

“No.” Inuyasha said firmly.

Sesshomaru set on the bed next to him and stroked his soft hair. He knew that Inuyasha didn’t want to go to the castle because of their father. Touga wanted to build a relationship with Inuyasha but the hanyou was adamant about not seeing him or giving him a chance. “What if you got syrupy hashbrowns?” Inuyasha looked at him but looked away again. “Would you like to visit my mother’s palace then?”

Inuyasha’s ears perked up immediately and then he sat up, “Fine…but only to see Tsukihime...and maybe hashbrowns…” He’d never been to her palace and wanted to see the meeting point of his ancestors. He showered and dressed quickly, and they left the apartment. There was a limo waiting for them outside to take them to the castle quickly. Sesshomaru admired Inuyasha as he watched the city go by out of the window. While they’d reconciled, they were still regaining the closeness that they’d once shared. He longed for that. When they arrived, they were greeted by Menou and Jaken. Jaken began to grumble and whine about Sesshomaru while glaring at Inuyasha who gave a look that dared the toad to say something disrespectful. They went to Sesshomaru’s office, Inuyasha sat and listened with disinterest and was left alone when Sesshomaru went for a meeting with Touga and his new advisers. Inuyasha zoned out as he sat at Sesshomaru’s desk, he was born and thinking about his boyfriend was making him increasingly horny.

He was becoming increasingly annoyed as the meeting was taking forever, and he was promised syrupy hash browns and a trip to Tsukihime’s palace. It was hard not thinking about the lord and he rubbed his stiff cock to relieve some of the pressure that was building, eventually having to adjust it to a more comfortable position. He sighed loudly, laying his head on Sesshomaru’s desk and closing his tired eyes. “Things still feel really awkward.” He whispered to himself, feeling his other half agree. He dozed off for the better part of an hour and woke to the feel of a hand running through his hair. “Are you done?”

“Yes, we can go now if you wish.” Sesshomaru spoke softly.

“Mmhm.” Inuyasha tilted his head towards Sesshomaru’s hand. It felt nice and soothing.

“You must wake if we are to depart soon.” Sesshomaru stated after a bit.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up, looking up at the man through his sleepy eyes. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his inviting mouth gently. Inuyasha growled lowly and deepened the kiss. Standing as Sesshomaru rose. With an arm around Sesshomaru’s neck and the man’s wrapped firmly around his waist their kiss became heated. Inuyasha felt the blood return to his flaccid cock quickly as he rubbed against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha slowly dragged his hands down Sesshomaru’s chest all the way to his waist. The youkai’s body was exquisite. Inuyasha bit his lip and his eyes flashed with youki. Sesshomaru let out a sharp breath as Inuyasha began unbuckling his belt and freeing his hardening cock. The lord picked him up suddenly, setting him on the edge of his desk. Inuyasha growled happily as he freed his own straining cock. Sesshomaru attacked his neck as Inuyasha began to rub them together. The youkai nipped and sucked his neck in the places that he liked. His remaining hand travelling up his black shirt to the dark nipples below it. He rubbed and pinched causing Inuyasha to gasp and moan at the added sensations.

The youkai prince found it frustrating to not have his other arm as he wanted to touch the hanyou more than what he was able to currently. “Just like that Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru groaned in his ear, as his hand tightened, and his strokes became firmer. Sesshomaru began to rock in his hand, sliding against Inuyasha’s cock with ease as pre cum leaked from the tip of his straining manhood as he was getting closer to his end. Sesshomaru brought his hand around the other side as they stroked together. Inuyasha leaned back on the desk with a whine of delight. They didn’t have the time, but he really wanted Sesshomaru to fuck him. This would simply have to do. Inuyasha’s fangs elongated and his eyes flashed red as he came. Covering them with his cum, twitching and jerking as Sesshomaru stroked until he came as well. They caught their breath slowly, Inuyasha skillfully taking the lord’s breath away with another heated kiss.

“We should shower.” Inuyasha said through his labored breathing. The last thing he wanted Tsukihime commenting on was them smelling of sex. Luckily, Inuyasha still had many clothes remaining in the castle as they showered quickly. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru struggled with his button up with a frown. That was another thing that made this so difficult. He’d hurt Sesshomaru quite terribly, the man’s whole life had to change because of his missing appendage. He came over quietly and moved his hand out of the way before buttoning the buttons himself. He then tied his tie, all while never meeting the lords gaze. By the time he finished, his ears were pinned to his head and a deep frown marred his face. “I’m really sorry…” He whispered.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I was not in my right mind and could have killed you…it will grow back eventually.” Sesshomaru stated calmly. “Shall we eat first or go to the sky palace?” Inuyasha’s stomach was sure to voice its opinion quickly and loudly. Sesshomaru smirked and held his arm out for Inuyasha to take. Together they walked through the halls to a small dining room where they were served quickly. They enjoyed a quiet meal before going to the lily garden to fly to Tsukihime’s palace.

However, Inuyasha’s biggest gripe with the castle decided to show his ugly mug. “Inuyasha’s in the castle? I’ve been wanting to speak to you.” Inuyasha’s calm expression became a glare. His claws dug into his palms drawing blood and he growled. “All I wish to do is speak to you and yet you still show me such hostility. I am your father; I deserve at least one civil conversation do I not?”

“For the last fucking time, you are NOT my fucking father!” Inuyasha growled, getting annoyed. “Sesshomaru I want to leave now.” Inuyasha was becoming increasingly annoyed within Touga’s presence. Sesshomaru held in a sigh and bowed to his father slightly before steeling his arm around Inuyasha. “I already told you my conditions, it’s not my fault you’re incompetent.” Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha before looking at his father, wondering what he was talking about. They took off through a window as Inuyasha was becoming increasingly agitated with their father. It took a while but by the time they were landing at the sky palace Inuyasha had calmed significantly. They stood in the gardens a while, Inuyasha looking at the details of Sesshomaru’s clothing.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Sesshomaru asked after a moment. “His very presence angers you so, I would like to understand the reasons behind it.”

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh before looking up at him. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he clicked his tongue and muttered about human bastards. “He killed the only person who gave a shit about me after my mom died. Is that enough?” He snapped sharply, earning a sting from his other half, “Hey if you don’t like it why don’t you fuckin’ explain it like I asked you to.” He growled to himself.

Sesshomaru said nothing and watched him argue with himself under his breath. “I know you feel that way and you feel very strongly about it, however…I would ask that you place yourself in his shoes.” Inuyasha’s eyes flashed red and he bared his teeth at his boyfriend in increasingly rising anger. Before he could speak Sesshomaru continued, “You are the single most powerful entity in a nation. You have just sired a half-demon child set to be scorned for the rest of their life. You do not understand anything about humans, but you do know youkai. So, you, who is a pack demon, swallow your inner beast and leave the child in the care of their mother. This is best, away from dangerous youkai, and no target on the child’s back. However, being that you have no human in your court you didn’t realize how dangerous they can actually be. Why would you be worried about humans? You’re a daiyoukai whom none could ever hope of defeating. You don’t think about things like that, those things don’t affect you. You sit on a throne…correct? Your child is not a daiyoukai, your child is a small half-demon pup, who you lose track of because of their heinous human family. So, what do you do? Do you alert the whole world that you’ve lost your half-demon child and hope none of your enemies kill them or use them against you and the west? Or do you quietly search for them, create laws meant to protect and absolve them?” Inuyasha’s lips were pursed into a thin line as he stared at him. “I can think of several of his enemies that would have skinned you alive Inuyasha. Several of them that would have loved to torture and toy with his child, several of which had tried to do the same to this Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha broke their eye contact and looked off to the side, his anger and indignation rising as his other half coached him into controlling himself.

“You have all the right to be angry with him Inuyasha. To hate and curse his name…however…to a point I believe you were much safer this way. If the advisers couldn’t be trusted, how could father trust servants, tutors, anyone? There was no way he could take a small pup into battle, nor could I even care for you at all times, and what of your mother?” A low warning growl started in Inuyasha throat as he glared at Sesshomaru. His mother was a touchy subject, and the last thing anyone, especially Sesshomaru, would do, was insult her. “Life in a youkai palace would not have been healthy for her. Should he have locked her away? Locked you both away and hid you from the world until your abilities manifested? Could she have protected you from the multitude of assassins sent after me at that age?” Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha’s twitching face and flashing eyes, knowing that he was walking through a minefield right now. “As for…Ryuukotsusei…someone who was notorious for his hatred of the inu of the west. To hear, that one of your greatest enemies had your child…what would you have done? Your enemy could be beating your child, selling them for sex, anything, but you don’t know. Because you haven’t been able to find your child for 100 years. Your weak little half-demon pup. Your child who might not even be alive anymore. Your child’s criminal record being the only confirmation that they still lived. Inuyasha…I would have killed him too…to save my child…to save you even.” Sesshomaru’s hand came to gently rest on his cheek. His eyes flashing as his growling deepened, becoming more threatening, challenging Sesshomaru’s own. The lord figured this was probably as far as he could go with this conversation. “As you said Inuyasha, it’s hard to believe a demon would simply abandon a pup, more so for inuyoukai. Be angry, curse his name, scorn him, do what you feel as though you need to do, but remember, there are certain things in this world that even daiyoukai cannot do.” Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his snarling face, surprised that Inuyasha hadn’t bitten him but he needed to take some of the tension from the conversation. “I do not wish to upset you Inuyasha, but I tire of such tense atmospheres. I don’t expect you to accept him, nor do I expect you to accept his apologies…I myself do not believe I am ready to fully accept them. However…I would just like you to keep in mind that there is a lot we all must atone for.” With that Sesshomaru turned sharply and headed into the sky palace leaving Inuyasha standing alone feeling hurt and angry.

Inuyasha’s hands were clenched tightly into fists. His chest hurt. In a way, it felt like Sesshomaru was on the other man’s side but his human half repeatedly told him that wasn’t the case. That they themselves were sitting on a throne and not looking at the bigger picture. His human half knew for a fact his youkai was the one who was most hurt by their father’s absence, though they both hurt at the lost of Ryuukotsusei. No one understood except the Hazukiikka. Ryuukotsusei never asked him to do anything, never raised his hand against him, he never did anything that indicated that he wanted to use Inuyasha. Ryuukotsusei didn’t send the hanyou children and the rare children back because of how they were mistreated in the flawed system. He felt his eyes sting as he stood looking at the ground. The least Sesshomaru could have done after throwing shit in his face was hug him tightly. It’d been a long time since he really wanted someone to hug him after such a tense conversation. He felt a few tears escape his eyes. There had been a time when he was young, that he desperately wanted to know about his youkai half. He wanted to know who his father was, wanted to know where he was, if he had any siblings, what they were like…if…they would accept him…

When he’d been around 100, he, Hatsuo, and Itoshi compiled a list of shiro inu who could possibly be his father. Most were single and lived the closest to the west. They hadn’t even considered the royal family but look at him now. A bastard prince of the west. Fun. Inuyasha didn’t know how long he sat in the garden looking at the sky and thinking. His life was too complicated to be real. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. He wanted to go home and sleep for a week, he didn’t even want to see Tsukihime anymore. He felt like he might cry if he saw her right now and he didn’t want to cry anymore. “I should’ve just never been born…” He muttered to himself, feeling long since forgotten thoughts coming back to him.

()()()()()()()()()()

Tsukihime was standing on a high roof looking down at the half-demon who sniffled to himself. She looked over at her son with a disappointed look in her eyes, both having heard what the young man said about himself. She gestured for her son to follow her. They walked through the halls quietly before she finally spoke. “Inuyasha has had a really difficult life Sesshomaru. While he may seem fine, there is no doubt several layers of trauma. Most of which he’s had to confront over the last several months. You cannot expect him to handle such things as you would.” She sighed. There had been so much going on this last year that she didn’t know what she could do for everyone.

“Was there truly a way for father to bring Inuyasha into the castle?” Sesshomaru asked quietly.

“I do not know…the only solution I myself could think of was to take him from his mother and leave him here, in the sky palace.” She answered, she herself thinking of possible avenues for the pup. While she would have been angry, she wouldn’t have harmed the child. Probably just assigned someone to look after him until she came around. “However, what has been done is done. We must find a way forward from here.” Sesshomaru nodded quietly.

When they arrived to the garden Inuyasha had been left in he was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru tilted his head up slightly, catching his scent and leading the way. Their search lead them to the garden on the other side, where the demon tree Bakusen’O resided. Inuyasha was looking at the tree with fascination. Sesshomaru couldn’t help the smirk that found his mouth, it was a cute reaction. Inuyasha responded to the tree and then frowned, a few tears falling from his eyes. The two inu daiyoukai could only guess at what the tree and Inuyasha were discussing. The tree had been adviser to many inuyoukai throughout the years. The only time Tsukihime having heard its voice being when Touga had taken Sesshomaru from her. It only spoke when it was completely necessary. It had put a strong barrier up that was blocking the sound and when Sesshomaru stepped forward he was deflected. He looked angered and frightened until Tsukihime placed a hand on his shoulder. “The demon tree Bakusen’O has guided shiro inu for thousands of years my pup. Inuyasha is perfectly safe. The tree only speaks when we need him most.” She grabbed his arms and led the reluctant shiro inu away so that Inuyasha was not disturbed.


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the sky palace looking down at the vast expansion below. He was annoyed that he wasn’t gifted the ability to fly as he wanted to be anywhere but near Sesshomaru right now. 

_**Come find me child.** _

Inuyasha flinched so viscerally he nearly tripped and plummeted to his death. He fell to his knees clutching his pounding heart, realizing that he may just have a fear of heights, but then again, who wouldn’t be terrified of falling from this height when they couldn’t save themselves. His eyes scanned the area looking for the owner of the aged voice. He questioned himself about it, but his other half was just as confused. Ears alert and youki gathering, his eyes flashed red once as he started his search. He walked through the entire grounds and had yet to find even a worker tending to the gardens. He sighed and turned to enter the castle but was met with a strange barrier. 

_**Come here.** _

Inuyasha turned with a snarl. However, no one was there. It was making him anxious and no matter what he used he couldn’t break the barrier. This wasn’t right. There wasn’t a barrier strong enough to contain him, and yet here he was. 

_**Calm yourself boy!** _

Inuyasha crouched low to the ground, moving away from the barrier slightly so he wouldn’t be trapped in a corner should something attack him. His small investigation led him to a tall ancient tree. It was probably the tallest tree on the floating landmass. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a face appeared on it.

“You’re just as hot headed and jumpy as your grandfather!” It berated him.

“Well sorry if I ain’t ever met a talking tree!” Inuyasha bit back.

It’s been so long since a hanyou was born to this inu clan. The face on the aged tree smiled and watched him. You’re so very young little one.

Inuyasha didn’t really know how to react to the tree. “Are you the one who made the barrier?”

"Ay my boy. I’m sure it was quite the surprise to one such as yourself. It chuckled. You are significantly more powerful than the shiroinuhanyou before you. Such a peculiar child. With a peculiar life. It is for privacy; none can enter nor hear us currently. I sensed that a descendant of my dear friend was distressed. Tell me, what ails you. I have advised generation after generation of shiro inu, the last who truly needed my words was Lady Tsukihime. Mayhaps my knowledge would be of use to you."

The hanyou just stared up at the tree, thinking about all that had taken place over the past year. His other half and he melded into one as their emotions washed over them. Inuyasha felt the tears falling before he could stop them. He hated crying. It made him feel weak.

"You are only 200 years old. Too young to have the experiences that you have. Too young to even be away from home without an escort. Much too young."

Before he realized it, he began talking to the calming old tree. If he was honest there was only one person the tree reminded him of, Ryuukotsusei. The way his adoptive father would speak calmly to him, encourage him to be open with him. The tree, Bakusen’O listened to his worries and his inner turmoil and even about his relationship with Sesshomaru, Tsukihime, and Touga.

"Inuyasha I commend you for taking up for Tsukihime. However, your problems with Touga are your own and should not come with such conditions. Their relationship was one built on mistrust; such relationships are fragile as you’ve seen. Do you want a relationship with your father, Inuyasha?"

“No. Not anymore.”

"There is nothing wrong with that, and you need not feel so pressured by those around you to do so. Touga has a lot to atone for in this life and it is not your responsibility to assist him especially if it angers you. He harmed someone you cared about deeply, regardless of circumstance, and it is not something you can easily brush away due to circumstance." 

“Yeah but Sess doesn’t get that!” Inuyasha exclaimed as someone was finally seeing where he was coming from.

"I believe he may, in a different sense. When he believed you were responsible for the death of the only parent who he was close to, I’m sure he felt just as you do. The only difference…is that he loves you, so he was able to get pass it. While you hold no feelings towards Touga." 

“Oh yeah…” Inuyasha mumbled from where he sat in front of the tree. “I didn’t mean to do that though; I didn’t even know I could seal people.”

"As Lord Touga didn’t know that Ryuukotsusei was precious to you. As we’ve stated before, that does not mean Touga is owed anything. He should have been honest with everyone about you. Had he told the clan you would have been found much sooner, but that boy has inherited his parents’ mistrust of the tribal leaders. However, I do hope you understand that Sesshomaru’s words, while harsh, were not an attack. That child is blunt like his maternal grandfather. He merely wished for you to see all sides."

“Yeah…I know…” Inuyasha sighed and looked at the low setting sun. “Everything’s been better since then.”

"I am glad to hear that. I will rest now Inuyasha but remember what we spoke about." The old tree smiled before his face disappeared into the wood.

Inuyasha nodded before standing up and dusting his pants off. 

_**I will always be here to advise the shiroinu clan.** _

The half-demon turned to leave the garden, looking for a way into the building before a worker saw him and brought him to the dining room. He didn’t know how long he’d been speaking to the tree, but he felt better, clearer, and everything made a lot more sense hearing it from Bakusen’O. As he walked, he talked to his other self about what they would say to Sesshomaru and Tsukihime. He needed them to understand that he couldn’t forgive him. He didn’t want to, and he didn’t have to. The servant opened the doors to the small dinning room where Sesshomaru and Tsukihime sat talking and eating. All eyes were on him as he approached and took a deep breath. His other half was much better at dealing with deep talks. They annoyed him to no end.

“Sess…I know you want my relationship with Lord Touga to be better, but I can’t do that. I don’t want to do that. I don’t want anything to do with him. At all.” Inuyasha took a deep breath as his other half fed him talking points. “He abandoned me as a baby. He killed the only person that didn’t treat me like property after my mom died. I understand what you meant by what you said, but that doesn’t change anything. Especially the fact that if he’d just swallowed his pride this would have never happened. You’re not going to understand this, and you never will.” He looked between the two inu. “There is no one on this planet, I despise more than him. I can be civil. Like two strangers and nothing more. And I need you to respect that. Seeing him, stresses me out. Him talking to me pisses me off. I just want him to leave me alone.”

Sesshomaru and pulled Inuyasha close, “I apologize Inuyasha. It was not my intention to make things worse. Civility is all I was hoping for.”

“Did you have a good conversation with Bakusen’O? Truly a wonderful friend of our ancestor.” Tsukihime chimed as she sipped her tea. “Come sit Inuyasha. I’m sure you must be hungry.”

They sat and enjoyed a meal, listening to Inuyasha talk about how much Touga stresses him out. Inuyasha feeling better every minute as it’d gone over a lot better than he hoped. Inuyasha knew that Touga was someone very important to Sesshomaru, and as annoying as it was, he was sure that unless Sesshomaru denounced his right to the throne, the man wasn’t going anywhere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eight weeks had gone by since the incident at the castle. Sesshomaru no longer asked Inuyasha to join him when he went for work and Inuyasha rarely came into contact with Touga, which he was grateful for. Everything was a lot less stressful now that he didn’t have to deal with Touga. Sesshomaru also spoke to his father about his contact with Inuyasha. The inu did not take it well.  
Sesshomaru, however, didn’t care. Inuyasha was very clear on how he felt about the subject and his father should respect that. Letting his father know that his behavior was akin to harassment and he wouldn’t tolerate it. Inuyasha would speak to him when he wanted to.

He’d just come back from the castle, he found it a lot easier to fly home than be driven. He landed on the balcony and opened the door. Inuyasha was already home, he had a large stack of brochures in front of him and was currently looking through one for the top university in the city. He needed to make a decision soon. Sesshomaru saunter up, taking the brochure from his hands and setting it aside as he straddled him. “Welcome home.” Inuyasha said with a smile. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed him.

“It’s nice having you here, where I get back.” Sesshomaru continued to shower the smaller male with attention, which was much appreciated. His hand caressed Inuyasha’s face with a smile. His thumb teasing his bottom lip, taking in the glazed overlook in the man’s eye. One thing he enjoyed about this side of Inuyasha was how submissive he was to him. While the human half was very demanding and dominant when in came to sex the rough youkai was nearly the exact opposite. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy both, but it was like being with two different people. Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha down into the sofa with a feral grin. “Nothing makes me happier than coming home to you every day.” He kissed around his jawline and down to his neck getting a small chuckle from the half-demon. “It’s all I think about during the day and helps me get through it during rough days.”

“Happy to help.” Inuyasha mumbled against the lord’s working mouth. They kissed on to couch, which led to some touching, which was then interrupted by Inuyasha’s phone going off. Sesshomaru sighed and let him up to answer. “Hello?”

Sesshomaru noticed it was someone speaking in that weird coded manner from the Hazukiikka Clan. He wished Inuyasha wouldn’t associate them, yes, he knew Inuyasha wasn’t involved in anything illegal anymore, but he could easily be implicated in a number of things. He laid his head in the younger man’s lap and looked up at him. Soon, Inuyasha’s clawed hands began stroking his hair, his sharp claws grazing his scalp gently. Sesshomaru sighed, moments like these were what he loved the most. Inuyasha stroking him hair, smiling down at him. He didn’t think he could let Inuyasha go ever again. He’d probably go mad. Soon he began to doze at his gentle touch. Inuyasha ended his conversation and smiled a little bigger at the half sleep state of his mate. He continued stroking the man’s hair, wondering how his day had gone but not willing to break such a calm peaceful moment.

Sesshomaru woke an hour later, still resting on Inuyasha’s lap as he scrolled through his social media on his phone. “Good morning, did you have a nice nap?” Inuyasha asked with a teasing grin. Sesshomaru sat up slowly, his hair a bit wild from his impromptu nap.

“Yes, I hadn’t expected to fall asleep. My apologies.” Sesshomaru kissed his cheek before he stood and stretched. “There’s a lot happening at the castle currently.”  
“Yeah? Like what?” Inuyasha asked, standing himself and going into the kitchen to prep for dinner.

Sesshomaru followed but debated on whether or not Inuyasha would like to know the answer to this question, as it involved their father. “We are being blackmailed.” Inuyasha turned to him with a surprised look. “They are...threatening to tell the world of your relation to us unless properly compensated.”

“What do you mean?”

“A few former servants in the castle know you’re my younger sibling and wish to use that against my father and I.” Sesshomaru grabbed water from the fridge, “While my father and I do not care who would find out, as you are nothing we’re ashamed of, I’m sure you wouldn’t want anything to do with it as it would cause many annoyances for you. More than when they learned we were dating. So, we are trying to figure out what to do with them.”

Inuyasha stared at him, and Sesshomaru felt the anger of his youkai rising rapidly. His eyes flashed red and his markings appeared. “What are their names? Am I allowed to know?”  
Sesshomaru tilted his head but nodded and let him know as it involved him directly. That was the end of the conversation and Inuyasha began teaching Sesshomaru how to cook what he was making. The lord could still feel his anger and tried to help him calm down but was brushed off a bit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The following day, Sesshomaru left for work while Inuyasha remained in bed. When he finally woke and got dressed, he only hand one destination in mind, Tilt-in. Peace had finally returned to his life as so many things annoying him had been taken care of, and here they go again. Ruining the peace he’d been after for so long. Before, he’d been accosted just about everywhere, but if it was revealed that he was in fact the son of the former lord he could only imagine what kind of hell he’d be put through. When he arrived at the Hazukiikka base he told his brothers what was going on and they sent their men out to apprehend the people. It took a while but soon several people with bags over their heads were sitting before them. The hoods were taken off and Inuyasha recognized a few of them.  
“Are you gonna shock them?” Itoshi asked. 

“No, just wipe their memories of me.” Inuyasha said calmly. “All of them.” Itoshi nodded and did as he was asked and sent the people to be dumped randomly on the streets.  
“Inuyasha.” Hatsuo called, “Is this really worth it? What happens if you mate?” He questioned, knowing things would probably worsen if he decided to mate Sesshomaru.  
“I don’t know…I just want to be selfish just this once.” Inuyasha whispered calmly. Itoshi said nothing as he left, wondering what could be going through Inuyasha’s head. He frowned, thinking about how much he didn’t like Inuyasha with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha got on his motorcycle and realized he was feeling very drained. He was tired and he hadn’t even done anything. He zoned out as he rode back to his building, thinking about all that had taken place in his life. What would his life be like if he’d been raised in the castle? If anything, he just wanted to keep his relation to Touga a secret for a while longer. As least until he and Sesshomaru mated. He felt a blush take over his features, he really did want to mate Sesshomaru. Thoughts of the young lord filled his mind as the buzzing of his motorcycle emptied his head. He thought about Sesshomaru clumsily helping him cook various dishes, the childish behavior when his hair got dirty, and his playfulness, away from the prying eyes of others. It made him smile, it made all of him smile, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

When he arrived, he parked quickly, and headed up to their apartment. Sesshomaru was already there, having a glass of wine while looking at documents in his office. Seeing him eased the tension from his shoulders and made him relax. He was right, coming home to someone felt amazing. Inuyasha came over and kissed him, “Did you have a good day?” Inuyasha asked, settling into the man’s lap. His lips tasting of the wine.

“Yes, better than usual. Have you eaten?” Sesshomaru asked quietly.

“Not since this morning.” Inuyasha stated.

“Shall we go out for dinner then?”

“Let’s order in instead.” Inuyasha suggested. They hadn’t ordered takeout before.

They shared a meal and talked for the rest of the night, Sesshomaru was placed in charge of a festival that would take place in a few weeks to celebrate spring. He listened intently and wondered what else Sesshomaru had to work on while he was in the castle, and then he wondered a bit less as his eyes began to devour the beauty that was his boyfriend. Soon they shared a small kiss, before continuing towards their bedroom. Inuyasha stripped himself quickly as he was feeling quite hot already, before helping Sesshomaru strip. He loved Sesshomaru’s body. The lord was placing wet kisses down his chest as his hand began toying with his chest. Inuyasha wasn’t one to sit idly as he bit his lip, and grinded into Sesshomaru’s waking cock. Sesshomaru growled in his ear as their rubbing became a bit more frantic.

Inuyasha reached down, wrapping a hand around their members and stroking. Sesshomaru let out a hissing sigh through his teeth, as he kissed the half-demon once more. Looking down at Inuyasha, he admired all of his well placed hickies and the bright red blush on his skin. He removed Inuyasha’s hand and reached for lube that had rolled under the bed. It wasn’t completely necessary, but it helped and made it easier. Sesshomaru coated his cock as Inuyasha stroked himself. Grabbing Inuyasha’s leg, he placed it over his shoulder and leaned down, positioning himself at his entrance. “I’ll go slow.” He stated, acknowledging their lacking preparation. He pressed in slowly. Inuyasha felt every part of him groan. The youkai couldn’t care less about the pain, but the human half kept stock. Soon, Sesshomaru’s hips met his. Inuyasha felt dazed, he wanted the man to move. Small spurts of cum left his hard cock as Sesshomaru’s cock pressed into his cervix tightly. It was a weird and uncomfortable pain that was just barely tolerable in small doses. The young lord began to move. It was a slow and steady pace that had Inuyasha gasping for air. He didn’t want to be on his back right now, he wanted to be on his knees. But he couldn’t find time in his twitching moaning body to tell Sesshomaru. If anything, he’d much rather ride the lord. “Sess…” He gasped…”Stop…” Sesshomaru paused, reeling his youkai in as Inuyasha caught his breath. “Different…position…” Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha crawled away and rested his head between his hands. He felt hot. He said nothing as Sesshomaru came up behind him, hand stroking from his hip to his shoulder. Sesshomaru reentered him and began a rougher pace. Yes, this is what Inuyasha was in the mood for. His pleasured moans filled the room, as he hiked his ass higher. Sesshomaru bit his lip as he watched Inuyasha take all he had to give. “Yeah, please…please…more…” Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru’s youkai reach out to him, yes, more of that. He could feel the energy surround him making him shudder. He felt bad for his other half who would never experience this feeling. “Harder.” Sesshomaru increased his pace. “Yeah…!” Inuyasha moaned. Sex with this half of Inuyasha wasn’t as animalistic as it could be, the youkai was so deliciously submissive to him that it was quite shocking. Inuyasha’s claws began shredding the bedding as he met Sesshomaru’s strong thrusts. It felt so hot, he felt like he was melting. He felt Sesshomaru’s hand on his back pushing him down further, and a small whimper left his throat as the pace increased. He was gasping and moaning. He wanted to touch his cock. He began stoking in time to Sesshomaru’s heavy thrusts and in moments his cum was shooting into the bedding that had seen better days. “Sess…” He groaned as Sesshomaru continued to thrust into his twitching body. Turning to look back at the lord as he worked his body Inuyasha’s eyes widened. Sesshomaru’s markings were jagged, his fangs elongated, and his eyes a bloody red. Inuyasha couldn’t help but flinch at the change. “Sesshomaru!?” He squirmed away from the lord who didn’t respond and only came after him on the bed. Inuyasha was face to face with what he assumed to be the lord’s inner beast, but he was unsure of why. It was pinning him with his body, and while he could get away easily, he was more curious than frightened. “Sess?” He caressed Sesshomaru’s cheek. A devious tongue darted out and licked his thumb without breaking eye contact. Inuyasha felt his youki coat him and it made him shudder. It felt good. It was more of a comforting feeling, that told Inuyasha that Sesshomaru’s inner beast wanted him to feel at ease and relax.

Inuyasha’s other half threw a suggestion that made his eyes widen. Heat. Sesshomaru was trailing down his body, nipping him here and there before reaching his cock as it hardened once more. A long tongue licked him from based to tip before Sesshomaru really began sucking him off. It was probably his best blow-job yet. “What should I do?” He asked himself. His youkai friends had always said heat made youkai lose sight of themselves and for his youkai dominant half-demon friends the same was true, while others didn’t go into heat. Sure, he felt a little hot, but his mind didn’t feel cloudy like what they described. However, he must be producing pheromones and that’s why Sesshomaru was acting like this. He said nothing as he rocked his hips into Sesshomaru’s mouth. If they continued, Sesshomaru would mark him. Inuyasha couldn’t help but think that that wouldn’t be so bad. The lord was the only person in his entire life that he’d ever thought of mating so who else if not him? The sight of the lord practically worshiping his cock brought him over the edge. Sesshomaru swallowed him down with ease. When he rose, he used his hand to move his hair from obstructing his view with a grin. A low growl began in his chest, as he licked his way up the half demon’s body. Inuyasha put a hand on his chest stopping him, taking in the feral look of the young lord. Was it okay that they made this decision? Would Sesshomaru be angry when he came to his senses. He pushed and maneuvered the confused youkai to the head of the bed before straddling him. The lord’s inner beast looked quite confused. Inuyasha would have to ask the lord to let this side of himself out more. Inuyasha leaned in close, “You can understand me, right?” The beast looked at him with a realization as Inuyasha flared his youki. This part of Sesshomaru was not necessarily sentient but it could understand Inuyasha. Inuyasha rubbed and stroked his hard cock, “You want to be my mate?” That really got the beast’s attention.

“Mine.” It said in a deep gravelly tone. This part of Sesshomaru is what drew him in. It treated him like glass, he’d expected it to be rough and demanding with him, but even while he was in heat it treated them well. It really showed Sesshomaru’s feelings towards him. He was sure if he was just some random half-demon in heat a random partner would not be this gentle.

“Is it really okay?” He asks himself once more as the beast began attacking his chest. He wondered how long this was going to last as he was sure Sesshomaru had work to do. He looked down at Sesshomaru’s dick as it was straining and changing color. Taking it in his hand he filled himself until he was fully seated in the youkai’s lap. Sesshomaru let out a low groan of pleasure and rested his head between Inuyasha’s neck and shoulder as he adjusted. He knew that when he came, he’d most likely mark him, and he didn’t have an answer from his other half. His other half was thinking hard through it all, it was a difficult decision, but they didn’t decide to try this again with failure in mind. He wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever. He could think of no one else who suited them, and they should take all the problems that came with that, just as Sesshomaru had. This arrogant demon lord…who they’d come to love…who loves them. That was all Inuyasha needed before he began to ride the lord with gusto. He was happy to feel the lord thrusting to meet his falling body. This position really was the best! Inuyasha felt his two-half melding into one as they were claimed, over and over. Soon Sesshomaru’s thrusts became erratic and Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He felt a strong urge to do the same to the lord in return. That’s how it began, they lost track of time as they were claimed repeatedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post the rest of it and left some people waiting. I'm transferring my stories to AO3, and neglected to finish uploading the chapters to this story. Thank you for reading and leave a comment telling me what you think!
> 
> There is a second 'book' to this story that hasn't been written yet as I'm finishing all of my unfinished stories, so bear with me and stick around :D. Take a look at my other stories, hopefully you see something you like!

Sesshomaru woke slowly. His body hurt a bit and he looked around taking in his bedroom. He felt very odd and very off. He sat up and looked down at the mess of their bed that they lay in. There was blood and semen everywhere. The sheets and mattress were torn, and the fluff lay scattered about. His eyes widened at the sight. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully next to him as he tried to piece together his night. There was no way in hell he’d blacked out from two glasses of wine. Inuyasha felt him shifting and blinked his eyes open, snuggling closer to the lord, “Mate, I want to sleep more.”

Sesshomaru stiffened, “What?” He was then flooded with memories and it dawned on him that he and Inuyasha were now mated. It was so sudden that his stomach became tight and painful.  
Inuyasha’s eyes widened, he hadn’t heard Sesshomaru speak normally in several days. He sat up quickly, looking into the wide golden eyes of his new mate. He winced and immediately laid back down. Sesshomaru got a good look at his mark on Inuyasha and felt his stomach tighten even more, bringing him to the point of nausea. Inuyasha was his mate. He and Inuyasha would be together for eternity now. No one could take him from him, ever, not even the half-demon himself. An immense joy built up in his chest as Inuyasha was flooded with the emotions. He couldn’t help smiling into the pillow his face was mashed into. He was feeling embarrassed by Sesshomaru’s emotions. Did being his mate really make the lord so happy?

“Say it once more!” Sesshomaru demanded looking down at the hanyou expectantly.

“Mate?” Inuyasha questioned.

Sesshomaru smiled fully, making him blush and look away mumbling about how dangerous a weapon that was. Sesshomaru kissed him, “My lovely little mate.” Inuyasha lay comfortably as Sesshomaru showered him with attention. He loved it when the lord kissed him gently the most. The smile still hadn’t ebbed away from his face and it was making it hard for Inuyasha to continue looking at him. It was really scary how beautiful the man was, and to think he was now mated to him made him feel nervous. “You’re really all mine.” Sesshomaru whispered, eyes watching him intently, as if he would evaporate.

For most of the morning, Sesshomaru couldn’t leave the half-demon alone. Inuyasha thought the behavior was cute so he wasn’t annoyed. It’d be something fun to tell their kids. Thinking of kids made him blush, he wasn’t ready to be a father and he was sure Sesshomaru was in agreement with that. Though he was sure that when they did have children, they’d be ready. Sesshomaru was still following him around their apartment smiling when an odd thought overtook him. He wanted to tell his mother. The thought stopped him in his tracks, and he didn’t understand why he wanted her to know. She’d been very understanding and easy to talk to regarding Inuyasha and the time the spent separated, her advice helped him through a lot. He honestly, couldn’t think of anyone else he wanted to tell.

“Sess.” Inuyasha called from where he was leaning on the kitchen counter. 

The youkai approached quickly, “Don’t ever call me that again.” Inuyasha scowled at him, he could feel that Sesshomaru was genuinely upset.

“If you didn’t like the name so much why didn’t you say something.” Inuyasha questioned, annoyed with him.

“Call me mate. And only mate.” Sesshomaru growled demandingly. This made Inuyasha blush, it would be a bit embarrassing to call him that in public all the time. Sesshomaru kissed him softly. “I’ll never get tired of hearing it.”

Inuyasha looked away from the lord’s intense gaze and asked his other half what he should do. “About that…” He started, looking back up at the smiling man. “I don’t want everyone in the country to know yet…”

“What do you mean?” Inuyasha could feel the damper he put on Sesshomaru’s emotions. It really surprised him how much the man’s emotions fluctuated but his outward appearance remained cool and calm.  
“I think it’ll be hard for me to go to school as the mate of the crown prince. It’ll already be difficult enough as your boyfriend, I don’t want the unnecessary attention. Y’know?” Inuyasha tried explaining. He was happy to be Sesshomaru’s mate but didn’t want all the attention on them. “At least…let me graduate first…”

Sesshomaru pulled him close and nodded, “I understand. However, I would like to tell my mother.”

Inuyasha smiled at this, he was happy that they’d been getting closer. “That’s fine with me. I was going to tell my close friends anyway.” Sesshomaru nodded.

“But for now…I want to be selfish.” Sesshomaru murmured, slowly kissing him. His hands rubbed the hanyou’s back, before sliding and squeezing him at his hips. He then attacked his neck and brought his hands up to tease his chest.

“Sess?” Inuyasha whined. He was turned on, but his body still hurt. Even with extended healing, there was just an ache.

“Are you unwell?” Sesshomaru asked pulling back and noting the uncomfortable squirming. “I just want you close mate.” For the rest of the day, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cuddled, watching movies and enjoying each other’s company.

()()()()()()()()()()

A few days later, after his father had sent guards to check on him as he wasn’t responding to any form of communication, Sesshomaru reluctantly left the side of his new mate. Inuyasha bid him farewell, still clad in pajamas with a soft smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to return to him, nothing would elate him more.

He flew to his mother’s palace first. He would speak to her before inevitably telling his father. When he landed, he followed her scent until he reached her reading chamber. He knocked and she bid him entrance. She was lying in a pile of fluffy blankets and pillows with her nose buried in a book. “Sesshomaru, I’m so happy you’re here! I’ve recently discovered a new type of book called a light novel! These fantasy stories of reincarnation are incredible!” She gushed excitedly since they were alone. Inuyasha had seen her do so long before Sesshomaru had, and when it first happened, and the façade of a cold youki queen was dropped, he was unnerved.

“Mother there is something I wish to tell you.” He stated calmly, noting the multitude of the small books littering the room. He wondered how much she spent on books typically.

She calmed a bit at his tone and steeled her face. “What is it?”

Sesshomaru could barely contain his smile at the thought of his news. “Inuyasha and I have mated.”

Her eyes became wide with surprise and she smiled gently, “Congratulations my son, I wish you happiness for many moons to come.” She was happy that things had worked out. “Be good to each other, listen to and trust each other.”

“Thank you, mother.” Sesshomaru nodded. He thought about his mate, wondering what he was doing even though they’d been together mere moments ago.

Tsukihime looked at her pup’s softening features. “The real work begins now pup. This is a commitment of a lifetime. I’m happy you have it with the one you love.” Sesshomaru smiled then. He couldn’t help himself. It’d been a long time since he felt emotions strong enough to break through his façade. Even after Inuyasha betrayed him, his tears couldn’t come through his mask and were only let out when he was being vulnerable with his mother.

Sesshomaru chatted with his mother for a while longer, speaking about the clans ceremony and what would need to take place in order to bless their union. When informed of Inuyasha’s desire for secrecy she said she would talk to him about it. It would only be the clan and not the rest of the country. Their tribe’s happenings were not tied to the country. Sesshomaru nodded at her words, thinking about what the ceremony would be like for the country. No doubt it’d be considered one of the largest events in history. How often did a daiyoukai take a mate? 

He bid his mother farewell before continuing on to the western palace. When he landed, he was summoned to his father’s office. When he entered, his father was going through paperwork. “If you were going to be absent for such a long time, please inform me next time.” He said plainly. He was sure his son was enjoying the independence of living away from home as he’d never been able to do as the first-born prince.

“It was unplanned. I have something to tell you, however.” Sesshomaru said, wondering how he was going to react and how Inuyasha would feel about it. “Inuyasha and I have mated.”

Touga was silent for a moment before smiling. “Congratulations. I’m sure you must be elated.” The lord knew it might happen sooner or later, but he hoped to repair his relationship with Inuyasha first. He didn’t want there to be any reason for him not to be able to see his grandchildren. Sesshomaru began to explain to his father Inuyasha’s request for privacy and the reasons behind them. His father considered this but nodded, it wouldn’t be good for there to be a target on his back. “Understandable. You should both take as much time as you need. There’s no reason the world must know of your mating when you aren’t the current ruler of the west. I will perhaps say you are betrothed so that others will stop sending requests for your hand.” Touga was thinking to himself. Sesshomaru had abdicated the throne without taking a mate, and dating wasn’t a concept to royal youkai, his relationship with Inuyasha wasn’t taken as a joke until he wasn’t the lord of the west anymore. Now he was simply the young child of the current ruler, and thus, not old enough to make such decisions.

With that settled, they began to discuss matters of state. The current topic being how Sesshomaru had managed to piss off a certain kuroinu clan to the point where they were ready to leave the west entirely. He’d gotten so many letters about the disrespect shown to them by his mate, Sesshomaru, and his half-demon lover. Touga could only stare at his son while he explained the strange situation. At the end of the day, Sesshomaru found himself roaming around the palace. At times he missed living here but being with Inuyasha was much more enjoyable. He listened to the familiar sounds of those working, and the various animals that made the palace grounds their home. Inuyasha was feeling content and had been feeling so for the majority of the day. He wondered if he’d stayed home all day. Soon his ki cloud was under his feet and he was on his way home.

A small smile graced his face as he flew, he didn’t know if he would ever get used to the joy Inuyasha brought him, simply by existing. He was behaving as nothing more but a lovestruck puppy. He brushed off the intruding thoughts telling him that the was exactly what he was.

The lord landed on the balcony and entered their home. The apartment smelled faintly of a meal that he could see Inuyasha preparing. Inuyasha turned and smiled at him, “Welcome home.” Sesshomaru returned the smile with one of his own, Inuyasha was the greatest decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
